El Color de la Magia
by Rriyu
Summary: Tenía un lazo de luz. Sólo que ahora esa luz estaba mezclada con oscuridad. Ella ahora es un espíritu, sólo que su agonía no le permite vivir en paz añadiendo que unos ojos amatistas siempre la vigilan con recelo, manejando sus acciones sin que ella pueda evitarlo. ¿Podrán los guardianes liberarla de su maldición o ella podrá liberar a el guardián de la diversión de la suya propia?
1. Dentro de sus extraños y fríos recuerdos

_¡Hola lector(a)!_

_Les vengo con la continuación de mi one-shot «Dulzura» _

_Está historia la he tenido hace bastante tiempo dentro de mi cabeza y no he podido sacármela ni un minuto siquiera, no sé, simplemente comencé a tejer cada hecho y se transformó en esto. Espero que les guste._

**___Los personajes son de DreamWork, creados por William Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto, lamentablemente._**

_«Dentro de sus extraños y fríos Recuerdos»_

"_No dejes de creer, Arya_" le había dicho su madre antes de que saliera a buscar las hierbas medicinales, que siempre le daba, en su jardín improvisado. Antes de que desapareciera y no volviera a su hogar…hasta cien años después. Presa de una mordedura mortal, había caído muerta ante las mismas flores que ella había cuidado con tanto amor, con la luna como una observadora muda ante la escalofriante escena, y como un gesto de gratitud esas mismas flores, se enredaron en sus brazos y ser, ocultándola de la vista mortal. Conservando su cuerpo del paso de los años. El hombre de la luna, una noche, le devolvió los latidos de su corazón adolorido. Pero un antiguo conocido se había preservado ante los siglos, también. Jack Frost, solo que el chico que había conocido en algún momento era ahora un guardián. No había rastro del chico de ojos oscuros que hacía reír a su hermano pequeño y que a ella misma le había hecho soltar una carcajada por sus locuras, todo en él había cambiado…solo un eco de su imagen infantil le había hecho recordarle. Pero, ¿Qué sucedería con ella si la única llave que liberara sus recuerdos pasados la esconde aquel chico que desea dejar en el pasado? ¿Podrá decidir entre revivir sus recuerdos congelados o tomar el chance de crear un lazo con su pasado olvidado? Solo debía tomar una opción, pero en todas se veía involucrado el chico de los copos de nieve.

_Burguess Invierno 1812.~_

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro como si fuese la primera vez que sus pulmones se dilataban al respirar, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba, como si fuese la primera vez que podía sentir su corazón palpitar; martillándole el pecho con desesperación y deseos de huir junto con su alma del destino que le deparaba. Un torbellino de emociones le oscureció la vista. Seguido por un miedo atroz, tan fuerte, tan denso, tan desgarrador que cada una de sus acciones se bloquearon; La fatiga de esos doscientos años dormida surgieron un efecto angelical en su apariencia similar a una pequeña criatura abandonada en aquella frondosa vegetación, su larga melena de color miel cubría todo su cuerpo, rodeándole completamente, unos leves rizos terminales le acariciaban la piel fría, pero tibia a la vez por el casi eterno abrazo de la tierra.

Miedo.

Estaba llorando en silencio, sin embargo esas oprimidas lágrimas no se deslizaron por sus blancas mejillas, se mantuvieron resguardadas allí en sus ojos. Los seres que alguna vez la acompañaron ya no estaban; desaparecieron por la lógica del tiempo. Crecieron y al final cuando recordaban con alegría sus vidas soltaban el último soplo, alimentando al viento. Ella por su parte, sólo resguardaba fragmentos ambiguos de una vida sin promesas. Parpadeo varias veces con intentos fallidos de que el líquido cristalino descendiera. Sus ojos aún quebrados forjaron la idea de evitar lamentos. La chica de cabellos miel volvió a respirar, esta vez con menos dificultad, más seguido, más correcto; le tardo un momento asimilar lo que ocurría «me he quedado dormida» murmuro al cielo machado de estrellas dominada por una mayor de proporciones mágicas: la «Luna»

Se sentó con lentitud apoyando ambas manos en la rociada tierra; apartando aquella exagerada, voluminosa y pura cabellera intento recordar, sin embargo su mente eliminaba cada pensamiento donde yacía «pasado» una obscuridad lúgubre invadía cada rincón aumentando su miedo y la desesperación.

Frío.

Un mechón le cubrió su campo visual, al despojarlo del rostro notó, ya muy tarde, que su ropaje se encontraba deteriorado; era inservible sintiendo como este le apretujaba el pecho se limito a tirar de él para que cediera, desconocía que al ocurrir su transformación durante los años su cuerpo maduro. Sin embargo su delicado vestido soportaba el gélido viento de invierno. Había tenido mejores tiempos, aquellas prenda tan inerte, sucia, tan desteñida era: lo único que resguardaba el trabajo de su madre, no obstante debían trascurrir demasiados años para que Arya recordase algo de ella, pues la magia residida en la serpiente que le lastimo y posteriormente la convirtió en aquel ser esfumo cada sentimiento y cariño hacia ella. Acaricio con ternura los detalles simples del vestido esbozó una sonrisa que años atrás se tornaría en un «gracias mamá», extrañada por el cambio repentino de emociones aparto rápidamente la mano de esta.

Creyendo que la pesadilla no tenía fin, cayó en cuenta de que no lograba predecir en el lugar donde se encontraba, donde debía marcharse para llegar a casa, si es que poseía autoridad en una. No lo recordaba. Logró con increíble ingenio mantenerse de pie, como si obtuviera vida propia la cascada de cabello procedió a escurrirse por su espalda hasta unirse alrededor de los tobillos. Con movimientos titubeantes dio un pequeño paso. Cada movimiento era único y nunca recordaba haberlo realizado en todas su vida como si fuese la primera vez que caminaba, al igual que sentir su corazón invernar un cúmulo de emociones difusas. Temblando apretujo aquella zona de su pecho, le era molesto e indescifrable…

Escruto entre la oscuridad y la vegetación escuchaba voces, murmullos giro en trescientos sesenta grados sobre su mismo eje.

-_¿Hay alguien allí…?_-hablo al vació, su voz sonaba como un instrumento desafinado falto de práctica. El miedo comenzaba a invadirle, percibía como la sangre subía por sus oídos, sentía como una mirada oscura y horrible le observaba tras su espalda susurrándole sus miedos la cual intento ignorarla con fallidos resultados,

_Acércate. No mires la luna._

La voz arrastraba con lentitud sus palabras, similar al sonido de una serpiente preparada para atacar, rodeando a su presa infundida en terror, darle presión sin respirar, que su sangre se calentará y recorriera cada fibra del cuerpo para después sin esperanza alguna, inyectarle el veneno…

Pero su atención fue robada por un halo cristalino similar a la escarcha invernal envolviendo los árboles, arbustos y los pastizales del flácido suelo. Fugazmente corrió a trompicones hacia el lugar que lo generaba, con movimientos rápidos y precisos esquivaba cada obstáculo. Creía conocer aquel lugar, por lo menos ahora no se había chocado con rama o piedra alguna, aún con la sofocada oscuridad de la noche. Doblo hacia la derecha guiándose únicamente por el brillo dulce de aquel fenómeno, al cabo de un segundo embistió al que parecía ser un chico. De cabellos níveos; extendía con suma habilidad un báculo cubierto de nevisca, ocultándose detrás de los setos aprecio una vez retirado el artilugio de su rostro la mirada azulada de este. Jadeo un momento, el frío le mordía la piel de manera intensa. Una vez que decidió ir a su encuentro el muchacho desapareció de la nada; concentro su mirada en cada parte del bosque, pero había muerto prácticamente. Dejo caer su cuerpo en la nieve y rompió a llorar, el miedo la consumía no permitía pensar con claridad ¡No recordaba nada! Cerró sus ojos intentado mantener la calma, fue imposible. Observo la luna grande, majestuosa, plateada, mágica y mostrando sus bellos ojos. Lo normal era que le respondiera ante aquella suplica, lo único que hizo fue limitarse al silencio.

De la nada un cabello de su larga melena quedo posado detrás de su oreja como si alguien lo hubiera hecho, el sueño le había pillado nuevamente, pero no era dorado sino oscuro, terriblemente oscuro.

La pareja danzaba con tanta delicadeza, mientas los suaves brazos de la mujer se rodeaban sobre el cuello de su, ahora, esposo. Sonreían, se observaban y de vez en cuando el hombre le depositaba un casto beso en sus labios.

«_Se aman de manera que ya no existe_» murmuraba Arya a quien podría escucharlos desde en el lugar donde se encontraba; acomodada en una de las tantas ramas en la copa de un árbol observaba con suma curiosidad cada movimiento de los invitados, pero sus marrones ojos se posaban en la pareja regocijada por un amor puro bailando el vals final. Con leves inclinaciones hacia la derecha e izquierda procuraba estrechar a su amada contra si, ella cerrando delicadamente sus ojos hundía su rostro en el pecho de aquel con intentos fallidos de disimular su felicidad. Un grupo de niños se alejaban del espectáculo con rostros aburridos y cansados; habían recorrido por lo menos veinte veces el mismo lugar con deseos de encontrar algo interesante, viendo que fallaban cada vez que lo hacían se dieron por vencidos, uno de ellos con las ganas de jugar aún existentes en su cansada alma se precipito a coger un poco de nieve, moldeo está formando un hueco entre sus manos, un breve instante quedo con el aspecto de una "esfera", dio un paso hacia atrás colocando la bola de nieve contra su pecho para adquirir la postura perfecta para lograr un buen tiro en cosa de segundos esta navegaba por los aires y decayó en el rostro de una chica castaña. Todos rieron. _«¿Quién fue?» _dijo entre risas la pequeña; sin dudarlo un minuto más efectuó exactamente lo mismo que el chico lanzando otro poco de nieve a quien creía haberle golpeado primero _«aquí vamos…» _susurro Arya apreciando la otra cara de la felicidad en aquel lugar; una estaba de la mano con el amor y otra con la bella infancia. Esbozó una sonrisa tan pura y angelical al paso que apoyaba su cabeza en el tronco principal del roble abrazándole con un brazo, en su presencia este seguía creciendo poco a poco para no alarmar a los ojos humanos. Con sólo acercarse a la naturaleza en sí; crecía misteriosamente producto de sus poderes, poseía la habilidad de darle vida a todo aquello que lo necesitara hasta la flor más marchita o la tierra más partida por la sequía existente o curar aquellas heridas que los humanos se hacían por su torpeza, hacía prosperar las flores cada primavera, descongelar los lagos azotados por el padre invierno, siempre supo de su existencia, pero lo mantenía tan oculto para caer nuevamente en esos ahogos rozados en los cuales se vio hundida hace cien años. Trabajaba aliadamente con Bunny para devolverle la vida a lo marchitado tanto a las plantas como a los niños «_volver a nacer_»

Mientras tejía cada recuerdo existente en su lesionada mente procedió a recordar sin embargo la misma obscuridad lúgubre que le impregno su alma cuando despertó; se apodero de ella aumentando su miedo una vez más, el sollozo de un pequeño al tropezarse y herirse la rodilla interrumpieron sus cavilaciones, bajo del árbol y colocándose de cuclillas junto al pequeño observo con preocupación la magulladura, sonrió con ternura al ver como las lágrimas y la moquillenta nariz del niño hacían ver su dolor, aproximándose a su rodilla soplo con delicadeza; las costras cayeron al suelo.

- No te preocupes, aquí estoy…-escucho la dulce vocecita de una niña. Imitando inconscientemente la misma postura que Arya beso la herida, hurgo en el bolsillo de su vestido acto seguido una bendita rosa estaba en su mano, quito la pegatina y la deposito lentamente en el moretón. ¡El niño ya no lloraba más! Miraba con suma curiosidad el gesto amable de la pequeña, aspiro sus mocos y dejo escapar una risa tristona la muchacha de cabellos miel como espectadora conmovida por la escena se atrevió acariciar la melena rojiza de la niña primero de manera titubeante acerco su blanca mano hacia el cabellera sabía que era imposible pero deseaba creerlo aunque sea por una vez que tendría la sensación de tacto como forma de respuesta ante aquel acto, hundió suavemente sus dedos en ella y siguió el trayecto recto de los flequillos, la pequeña se sobresalto dando un respingo ante la caricia sin la presciencia de alguien se volteo rápidamente extrañada: no había nadie, de un salto ya estaba de pie cogió la mano más diminuta que la suya del pequeño y se marcharon tomados de la mano junto a sus otros amigos.

El corazón le martillaba el pecho ¡no podía creerlo! _«Me…me sintió»_ resonó en su mente dudosa aún perpleja, agonizando por dentro e incapaz de seguirla por temor de la que la obscuridad volviera el recuerdo. le perduraría por siempre tal vez por las cosas del destino alguien podría verla y quererla como nadie lo hizo al igual que la mujer vestida de blanco. Curvo sus labios disfrutando de la alegría que yacía dentro de ella; por lo menos hoy no había sido un día tan solitario como los demás, se incorporó llevando su larga melena a un lado de su cuello dentro de ella resguardaban hojas de árboles y arbustos, pequeñas flores que aromatizaban su cabello ¿era la madre tierra, no? Su cabellera era un revoltijo de hojas y flores el vestido blanco y simple que traía encima le daba el aspecto de depender de la naturaleza…

Levanto la mirada para tomarse con una luna majestuosa y brillante hacía gala a una mirada imposible de descifrar; sin querer a lo largo de esos doscientos veinte y cinco años regocijada en una soledad agonizante le cuestiono por su destino en los primeros años, luego al darse cuenta que poseía una familia mientras observaba el lago congelado donde solía jugar cuando pequeña siglos atrás despertó la inquietante y a la vez torturada pesadilla que la acompañaba hasta sus días y que sin la ayuda de los demás guardianes jamás conseguiría darle fin. _Necesitaba saber pero el saber le temía_. Camino sobre las hojas secas al paso que las traviesas yerbas del jardín crecían tan solo por su presencia enredándose en sus faldas y más de alguna queriendo irse con ella, al ingresar al bosque este se trago su doliente figura «_mañana mismo_- se decía- _iré donde el jefe para consultarle_» Ella no era un guardián, no poseía el derecho de exigir información. Arya decidió por darle fin a los desgarros internos hoy, la niña le sintió eso era importante y con ese sentimiento dormiría esta noche fue en ello cuando se topo con el lago con una suave estela de hielo del cual sin más perdía su fuerza; el frío la debilitaba incalculablemente hasta convertirla por poco menos en una humana decidió ignorarlo, no obstante la imagen de un chico con un báculo y moviéndole con suma habilidad en medio del lago le hizo perder el aliento nuevamente corrió hasta el pino más próximo y se oculto tal cual como hace cien años atrás cuando le veía, no pudo impedirlo. Jack se deslizaba por el gran charco de agua formando bellas figuras de hielo con su callado por todo el entorno, la chica sosteniéndose del envejecido tronco oculto su figura del campo visual del muchacho. Entrecerró sus ojos marrones y decidió esperar la reacción de su mente en el esmero de encontrar un nuevo recuerdo de él y mantenerlo por años en su corazón, por la gracia de la mera gravedad un montón gigante nieve se derrumbó sobre ella, el quejido que dejo escapar al ser aplastada fue escuchado por el chico que automáticamente observo de lo lejos. Había nevado muy poquito, apenas si era otoño. Maldiciendo aparto la cantidad exagerada de nieve sintió como el frío le mordía la piel y la debilitaba invoco sus poderes pero fue inútil con movimientos rápidos y precisos pudo al fin salir de la gran masa cándida; quedó empapada.

-¡Demonios…! ¿Dónde sale tanta?-siseó, escuchó de manera lejana la profunda risa del chico con melena nevada cuando hubo un intercambio mutuo de miradas la muchacha sonrojo notoriamente abrió los ojos como platos y echo a correr, con sus ropajes húmedos avanzo fugazmente evadiendo cada obstáculo del bosque lo conocía más que cualquiera percibió una carcajada alegre de Jack, pero mucho más cerca aumento su velocidad bajando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con vergüenza absoluta y un temblor en sus extremidades, miró por sobre su hombro y diviso la melena nívea acercándose alzo levemente su mano; las malezas obedeciendo ante el mandato de su ama junto con las ramas de los árboles mayores cubrieron su paso anteponiendo más dificultades al chico.

-¡Hey!-gritó el muchacho con entusiasmo-. ¡Dime quién eres!

El corazón se le aceleró. Cerró sus ojos, corriendo a trompicones haciendo el esmero por salir del abundante bosque. Sintió una fría mano tras su espalda, cogiéndole un extremo de la cinta que traía alrededor de su vestido para ajustarlo, era muy delgada y prácticamente desteñida, escuchó el sonido de su deslizamiento, se volvió pillándose con el albino sosteniendo el lazo.

Le tenía prohibido hablar con él. Sonrió con pena y sin más apuros se esfumo en el alma de un sauce, siendo el mero espíritu del bosque que ha sido por siglos.

¿Y les agrado?

Sí has llegado hasta aquí, ¡Gracias!

No olviden sus Reviews, me darían muchos animos. Les dejo clarito que seguiré sí o sí la historia, la tengo muy avanzada, así que no se preocupen si lllego a abandonarla. =)

** Abrazos.**


	2. Una dulce mirada al pasado

¡Lector(a) de mi alma!

Les vengo con el "esperado" capítulo de está historia. Les debo agradecer muchísimo a las chicas que la han leído y se tomaron el tiempo de de comentar, si no hubiera sido por ustedes ahora me hubiera visto hundida en la decepción. Bueno en este capítulo las cosas se empiezan a desarrollar, misteriosamente. Les dejé una nota importante al final del escrito para aclarar sus dudas y algo que ocurre dentro de este. Espero que les guste, y desde hoy cada episodio será larguísimo, para que valga la pena (no creo que la historia en sí tenga muchos, pues no quiero abusar mucho de ella)

Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo.

«_Una dulce mirada al pasado y un acompañante nocturno_»

El pueblo de Burguess, mirado con ojos llenos de ilusión; resultaba una verdadera maravilla, no sólo por el hecho de que en él se vivieron millones de secretos que hasta ahora, sólo la imaginación y la capacidad de creer eran las llaves de este, sino que en él residía la esperanza de los guardianes, en especifico uno. Cada rincón del pequeño pueblo fue testigo de una lucha entre la oscuridad misma y el deseo por mantener la inocencia.

El ocaso de delgados dedos pintaba el sabio cielo para dar paso a su bella luna, pero aquello le tría sin cuidado a Bunnymund, que caminaba con apuros entre cada roca y árbol del anciano bosque, aquel que sin remordimiento había visto como Jack en soledad caminaba eternamente por las noches, como su azulado espíritu era rodeado por el viento invernal y lograba con una leve mirada al cielo decaer copos únicos…

También había sido víctima de las furias que le atizaban al pobre chico en esos tiempos, como una muchachita de largos cabellos le observaba en las noches, cuidando de su bosque, cuidando de su hogar y como realizaba esfuerzos para que el congelado lago no destruyera su vegetación. Tantas historias ocultaba el anciano bosque. Y no escuchadas.

Bunnymund meneando levemente sus largas orejas y tanteando con su graciosísima nariz, pudo percibir el aroma a tierra húmeda que rodeaba el hogar de la chica, ¡cómo le encantaba visitarla! Y lo mal que se sentía al ausentarse por mucho, pero nada que un regalo fabricado por él mismo no perdonaría la dulce chica. Aún recordaba cuando Norte le dejo en claro que le protegiera, haciéndose cargo de ella. Su existencia la descubrieron antes que de Jack se convirtiera en tan ejemplar guardián. No obstante los presentimientos de Bunnymund le decían que aún cuando hayan pasado veinte y cinco años desde el último enfrentamiento con Pitch, regresaría y sin preámbulos ocuparía cualquier medio para interferir con la paz existente… cumpliendo a través de otro intento volver a la edad oscura, no obstante lucharían con todas sus fuerzas para detener tal objetivos, sin importar cuánto les costaría.

Alejo de un manotazo la fría masa que estaba dispersa por todo el bosque, se le hacía tan insoportable de tan sólo mirarle. Le recordaba lo burlón que era Jack cada vez le amenazaba con golpearle en la cara con unas de esas bolas de nieve duras y húmedas, tembló al imaginárselo. Pero ahora, para el gruñón Bunnymund este tiempo había sido minuciosamente limitado para darse el lujo de visitar a su agradable compañera de trabajo, la misma que le ayudaba dar esperanza a los niños; protegiendo sus bellos huevos entre la frondosa vegetación, bufar cada vez que la nieve le dañaba sus amadas plantas, y ocuparse del ciclo para extender el clima cálido de cada primavera en Marzo. Arya. Camino otro momento percatándose que ningún intruso le espiara, movió suavemente sus orejas abriendo paso a su elaborada audición esperando que el silencio en persona le susurrase que era el instante oportuno para entrar, una vez de pie, acomodando sus cinturón dio un leve paso prontamente interrumpido por una vocecita, pero no era cualquiera sino, una que le generaba un millar de emociones similares al fastidio y molestia.

-Hola, cola de algodón…-bufó el muchacho interponiéndose de manera teatral, girando el callado con suma habilidad. Por el rostro molesto de Aster, pudo darse cuenta que dio en el blanco y como quería, aunque pensándolo bien y ya que le conocía demasiado, era imposible que un «leve» apodo fastidiara tanto al conejo, a menos que…estuviera realizando algo realmente importante.

Observaba como el pooka fruncía el ceño sin detenimientos, rodeaba los ojos y tomaba una postura a la defensiva-¿Qué haces aquí?

Jack solamente sonrió complacido de su nueva manera de torturar al pobre Bunny, camino tres pasos hacia la izquierda dibujando azucarados diseños en la esponjada tierra. Si supiese todo el trabajo que le costaba a la chica, mover todos los nutrientes de manera proporcional al envejecido bosque. Pero obviamente desconocía por completo la existencia de la chica.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea, pensaba que quizás hacer una ventisca, qué se yo…no sé, como soy el espíritu del invierno, quizás… ¿Qué demonios te pasa Canguro?-río a grandes carcajadas, levantando una leve brisa gélida.

-¡Mocoso fastidioso!-gruño- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas tu lago y dejas de molestar?

-acabo de llegar-contuvo una risa por lo siguiente que diría-…Aster…

Sabía perfectamente que la única que le llamaba así era Tooth, y lo permitía a regañadientes.

-estoy ocupado ahora para tus bromas-oculto tras de sí el paquete que tenía para la muchachita que visitaría, pero que Jack se tomo la molestia en estropear sus anhelos. Quería mantenerlo en estricto secreto, Norte estaba demasiado ocupado para nombrarle cada hecho extraño que ocurría últimamente sólo por las travesuras que cometía, siempre disfrutando y nada de trabajo. Toothiana siquiera tenía descanso alguno para conversar unos minutos con Jack, lo mismo recaía en el silencioso Sandy, sólo quedaba él. Podría contarle sobre la chica y el gran misterio que poseía, pero simplemente no deseaba para nada que entrometiera su helada nariz en asuntos que le correspondía. Jack ignoro por completo la maniobra de su compañero guardián, aún cuando ya había caído en cuenta que tría consigo un regalo, desvió la mirada por unos breves momentos, formando con la vista un camino hacía su amada laguna, hacían días que no iba. Cuando Bunny creyó que el muchacho estuvo lo suficientemente despistado por sus pensamientos, dio dos pasos taciturnos, cuidando que ninguna rama traviesa crujiera ante su peso, Jack movió solamente su mirada para pillarlo en el acto, sin girar su cabeza.

-¿a dónde vas?-pregunto en un tono mezclado extrañamente con curiosidad y algo de seriedad. El recordar dejaba a Frostbite algo alejado de su comportamiento normal.

-¿yo?-se indico, oculto el regalo-, a ninguna parte.

-algo te sucede y no quieres contarme-entrecerró los ojos acercándose.

Aster hizo honor a su altura erguiéndose-, ¿te incumbe acaso?

Un brillo de bufa traspaso de la mirada de Jack a la del pooka, que fácilmente noto.

-¿Un canguro con secretos?-no se molesto en soltar una leve carcajada. La respuesta estaba viajando por su lengua…

-¡Bunny!-el grito femenino hizo sobresaltar a ambos guardianes. La muchachita de melena miel corrió con entusiasmo y una alegría exasperante entre la húmeda tierra, cuando ya no quedaba prácticamente nada de distancia salto por los aires y abrazo con piernas incluidas el alto y fornido cuerpo del conejo de pascua. La muchacha le regalo sin preámbulos un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Arya!-acurruco entre sus brazos a la chica como si fuese una verdadera infante, lo cual ella extrañaba. Sophie fue la última criatura que sostuvo entre sus brazos, antes de que la madures golpeara con fuerza su mente y se convirtiera en toda una mujer- ¿cómo has estado?

De repente la presencia de Jack pasó a segundo plano.

La chica cerro un ojo suavemente como guiñándole-aquí extrañándote…-el conejo sintió como sus mejilla se ruborizaban a penas, era tan dulce. Se refregó ambos luceros, Bunny haciendo una pausa para que lo hiciera con cuidado. Mientras Jack boquiabierto por el repentino cambio de emociones intentaba hablar de manera normal, ¡¿qué fue eso por el santo nombre de su madre!?

-creía que tener consentidos estaba prohibido-dijo de la nada. A ver si con esa frase lograba irritar aún más al guardián de la esperanza.

-Arya me ayuda en las pascuas- cercioró Aster frunciendo el ceño molesto-¿Y Jamie?-recordó que el «pequeño» en este tiempo alcanzaba casi los cuarenta años-, verdad que es todo un hombre.

Jack enfureció- cállate…

Iba seguir cuando la chica posó sus blancos pies en la suave tierra y se mostro con claridad, dejando ver dos ojos que repentinamente cambiaron de color. Estaba seguro que eran marrones y de repente cambiaron a un verde similar al de Bunny, pero más vivo, mucho más bello. Arya pareció ignorar completamente al duende invernal, recordar que le vio el mes anterior le perturbó. Temía que lo recordará.

-¿No te dolió mucho_?-_preguntó.

-igual que otras veces…-declaro pestañeando repetidas veces.

Midiendo su curiosidad se acerco a la chica de larga melena, cogiendo fuertemente su báculo. Inspecciono cada rasgo-acostumbrado a no ser visto-, sus ojos cambiantes, cabellera larga de color miel que decaía al igual que una cascada y una vez evaluado por Jack como se movía por el viento parecía siempre estar húmeda, era levemente rizada y una cara redondita que por caprichos del mismo bosque al cuidarla por décadas bajo tierra no quisieron arrebatarle algunos rasgos infantiles. Pero únicamente por su mirada se lograba una aproximación a su edad, recordó a Norte, poseía cierto dote para ello: ser el guardián que manejaba la lista de buenos y malos y saber todo sobre los niños tenía sus ventajas.

_-_oye…_-_los efectos del cambio de color en sus ojos hacían que aún la mirada no se dilucidará por completo. Y en efecto Arya no podía captar una buena visión, menos como los azulados e inquietos ojos de Jack le inspeccionaban esas sutiles pecas similares a las de él, ahora que lo pensaba el chico-…es linda…-un poco más cerca.

-conejo pervertido.

-¡qué te imaginas que soy, cubo de hielo!-hizo intentos de alejar a la chica de las garras curiosas del muchacho.

_-_¿no te creerá un loco porque estás hablando conmigo?, es como si estuvieras charlando solo…-inquirió.

La visión se aclaro por fin. ¡poop! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un chico demasiado cerca, casi tocándole la punta de la nariz.

_-_Te puedo ver...-susurró temblorosa.

Ensancho sus ojos con sorpresa y se alejo de un golpe utilizando como ayuda un poco de su eterna amiga el viento. Bunny gruño sin cuidar de mostrar su enojo.

-Le aterras.

-N-no…_-_la voz de Arya a penas se escuchaba.

-Mira quien lo dice. Le diré a Norte que escondes chicas-sonrío con autosuficiencia-, pervertido…-ya tenía una bola de nieve en sus manos por si acaso, en esos arrebatos de Bunny al burlarse que era mucho mejor guardián que él y obviamente lanzar bromas por la altura del chico.

-ella no es una niña.

La chica lo tomo como un insulto por parte de Bunny.

-¿entonces qué soy?-dijo cruzándose brazos, dando un paso hacía la izquierda y acercándose insinuantemente a Jack.

-sí canguro ¿qué es entonces?- alzo las cejas, colocándose al lado de Arya.

«Maldito mocoso.»

-digo…

-¿dices?-tomo una expresión de «seriedad» mezclada sin poder quitársela del rostro con burla.

-no me refería a eso Arya. Eres toda una mujer-recordó el regalo-_¡_mira te he traído un obsequio!

Una sonrisa se acentuó en el rostro de la chica. Olvidando lo sucedido.

_-_Tooth, te fabrico un vestido. Lamenta que se haya tardado tanto tiempo, verás ella siempre esta _  
«ocupada__»_ - aún cuando sus hadas le hacen todo el trabajo, quiso agregar, pero lo reprimió.

Antes de caminar hacía el conejo por su regalo un leve intercambio de miradas con guardián de la diversión que estaba junto a ella dejo atónito al muchacho otra vez por el cambio: vio como los ojos de Arya comenzaban a tornearse azulados, sin embargo al aproximarse al conejo volvieron a su "normalidad".

El esperanzador guardián tenía razón. La chica no era normal. Jack pestañeo unas cuantas veces, un millar de dudas le emergieron de su memoria; no eran simplemente por la virtud que poseía la chica sino porque aquellos ojos los había visto alguna vez en su vida y para ser aún más complicado el pensamiento, no sabía si fue en sus trescientos años de soledad o su pasada vida como humano. Frunció sutilmente sus cejas, pasando una mano por su blanco cabello, solía hacerlo cuando la presión o sus dudas ingenuamente le invadían. Observo como Bunnymund le entregaba el paquete, sonreía y le despeinaba la larga melena a la chica sin delicadeza. Un bruto.

_¿Dónde había visto esos ojos? Ahora que eran tan cambiantes y antes eran tan marrones…_

Un sutil sonrojo, sorprendió a la animada Arya; hormigueaba en sus mejillas e intentó ocultarlo, sentía como le ardía levemente e incluso parecía molestar de una extraña manera. ¿Qué fue eso? Nunca lo sintió, pero de verdad creía que se debía a otra causa, al muchacho le conocía perfectamente, pero decidió guardar su voz para más tarde, de todos modos su atención iba dirigida únicamente para Bunny, quién se ausento por más de un mes. Aun cuando siquiera de la pascua se hablaba y era obvio que disponía algo de tiempo, Aster se vio obligado a resolver de la manera más rápida posible la obstrucción de un túnel y que hasta hoy no ha logrado encontrar la respuesta. La muchachita se cubrió escondidamente sus mejillas, rozándolas con sus frías manos por la mera presencia del espíritu invernal. Bunny lo notó, pero al igual que ella prefirió no hacer comentario.

Hubo un ligero momento de silencio, los pensamientos de Jack comenzaban a generarse en su interior a una velocidad acorde de las nuevas preguntas que se hacía, estaba segurísimo que la había visto en algún lugar, pero nuevamente su frágil memoria no hacía acopio para ayudarle.

-¿Qué es Bunny?-la voz de la chica le empujo a la realidad repentinamente. El conejo río suavemente.

-debes abrirlo para saber qué es Arya. Por lo menos ya estás al tanto que recibirás un vestido.

La muchacha no tardó un segundo más, su curiosidad era inmensa y si bien a pesar de los años, décadas y siglos, aquella fuerza que la impulsaba no disminuyo, no efectuaba nada más que aumentar. El dilema era que debido a esa curiosidad, tenía una meta que iba en contra de sus principios. Quedaron trozos de papel grisáceo descansando en el suelo y posteriormente la caja donde estaban almacenados. Saco tres bolas de nieve aquellas con diseños dorados, rojos y verdes. Muy navideñas. No obstante no eran aquellas simples que veías en cualquier sitio de rebaja sino, permitían al portador dirigirse a sitios que deseabas moviéndolas circularmente, sólo con tu imaginación; abriendo un portal. Luego de tanto tantear con sus dedos, cogió con felicidad un saquito marrón, unido con un lazo de color azul; ¡era arena dorada de Sandman! La muchacha salto por la emoción que había contenido ya con las esferas de nieve regaladas por Norte.

Jack sonrió, el entusiasmo de Arya le recordó melancólicamente a Jamie.

Observo el fondo del pequeño paquete torciendo su nariz: nada.

-Me dijiste que me traerías algo tú…-le importaba más. Con Bunny poseía una conexión plena y demasiado elaborada que a lo largo de cada visita, temporada ayudándole y el tiempo se entrelazaba más y más. Le quería tanto, era su _salvador_. Parecía ser -aunque él tampoco lo supiera- la importancia de su existencia.

-no recuerdo haberte nombrado eso-llevo su pata trasera derecha para rascarse su oreja izquierda. Actuó con naturalidad-,lo siento no he tenido tiempo_._

Arya bajo la mirada, con un enfrentamiento interno entre la decepción y la tristeza. Jack advirtió el cambio repentino de la chica, se acerco con pasos pequeños ladeando la cabeza esperando no hallar ojos acuosos.

_-_mira…-afirmo su callado contra su pecho, una vez liberadas ambas manos formó un hueco extendiéndolo hacia Arya, queriendo regalarle algo hecho por él mismo, ambos se inclinaron acercándose-… ¿está muy oscuro, no?_-_río por lo bajo, una risa suave y profunda, dejando expuesta su inmaculada dentadura. El sonrojo volvió fugazmente a las tranparentes pecas de Arya, admiro sus blancas manos. La vista comenzó a tornearse borrosa. Otro cambio. Por el rabillo del ojo Jack percibió como se le torneaban azulados, mezclados con tonos verdes. De repente, de la nada, se volvieron marrones, girando en torno a la oscura pupila hasta detenerse. La chica pestañeo repetidas veces como lo hecho hace minutos atrás al paso que se refregaba sus ojos, para Jack que en ese momento le observaba fijamente; olvido como por acto de magia lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Bunny los miraba a ambos con las cejas ya muy arrugadas. Esas gruesas cejas. Dejo su pata sobre la cara de Jack, cual posada una sonrisa había- Con que creyéndote ¿eh…?-lo aparto un empujón_-, así se hace niño-_Arya alzo la vista sorprendida por el mal humor del conejo.

-quería…ver- Bunny levanto con una amplia mueca entre molesto por lo entrometido que era Jack y felicidad por la reacción que tendría la chica: una bolsa, dentro de ella iban uno encima de otros diez frascos de pinturas-, las mejores…

Observo sobre su hombro a Jack con cara de orgullo. Alzo las cejas. Este automáticamente le devolvió una mirada malhumorada.

_«Aprende mocoso»_

Quiso decirlo pero lo reprimió nuevamente como otras tantas cosas que prefería callar. Como el gran «cariño» que le tenía a la chica.

-gracias Bunny-levanto levemente su vestido dejando todos sus obsequios, como una niña de campo_-. _Pero debes aprender a no interrumpir a los demás. Él me iba a mostrar algo y lo trataste mal, no permito comportamientos así si me bienes a visitar.

Jack sonrió complacido_-, _¿ves? No soy el único que piensa lo celoso que eres.

-¿celo_-_

-¡no lo estaba!-protesto el conejo de pascua.

-Sí_- _movió su báculo_-, _que tierno_-_la vos que utilizo le cayó como pito chirriante en sus oídos refinados.

-cállate.

-la quiere sólo para él_-_llevo ambas manos a su rostro continuando con el jugueteo.

-¡Jack!-grito la chica.

-¡paleta de hielo inútil!

-¡Aster!

-¡conejo sobre desarrollado!

Bunny resoplo-, di un mejor insulto compañero.

-¿quieres que te congele la cola?_-_Jack se aproximo.

-¡Deténganse ya!

Fijaron sus miradas con seriedad y reto. Esperando el próximo insulto para responderlo aún peor, y si era necesario con palabras hirientes. Pero algo era seguro, un brillo de burla siempre posicionado en la mirada de Jack, mostraba que la situación no era grave, lamentablemente Arya no lo notó.

Ni se escuchaba. Aparto todos los obsequios en el suelo, levando ambas manos y dejándolas caer de manera rápida: ordeno a fuertes ramas de sauces rodeadas por hojas coger los pies Jack y ambas patas del conejo. Retando a la gravedad los levantó y quedaron de cabeza, aún con el cambio de posición tan brusco el espíritu invernal no soltó su callado, el gorro de su sudadera azul le cubrió completamente su melena blanca, dejando solamente expuesta el leve flequillo que cubría su vista. Bunny se cruzo de brazos esperando que la sangre le llegará a su cabeza; la primera vez que conoció a la chica, había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo, con la mera diferencia que Jack no se encontraba ni en la vida del conejo ni en la de Arya, según él. Pero la chica, sabía ya, a pesar de su falta de memoria en su vida pasada, mucho sobre el antiguo Jack de ojos marrones y el de ahora con ojos azulados y alma de invierno.

-No quiero peleas.-murmuro la chica, aferrándose aún más al peludo y grueso cuello de Bunny, este por su parte no hacía otra cosa que murmurar entre gruñidos y palabras irreconocibles. El conejo le cargaba en su espalda, mientras que Jack se vio obligado a llevar cada regalo. Ambos se sentían dominados y como críos, castigados por su madre. Estaban acostumbrados que Norte detuviera sus peleas, pero jamás en la vida se les paso por la mente que lo haría una chica; menos una chica que a simple vista tenía una imagen de ser dócil y dulce.

«Qué carácter» «Es mucho peor que Norte» «Ni el genio de Pitch se le compara» «Creí que me golpearía» Fue el último pensamiento de Jack, a lo que la chica respondió ágilmente.

-No te iba a golpear Jack-dijo pestañeando inocentemente. El muchacho se detuvo en seco, miro por sobre su hombro a la criatura que descansaba en la espalda del guardián.

-acabas…qué…digo…fue lo que pensé…

Bunny río con cierta gracia que poco a poco fue torneándose algo irritante.

-puede leer los pensamientos.-Jack le observo atónito.

-¿es po-posible eso?-digo titubeando.

-no del todo-respondió la muchacha-, puedo llegar a indagar en tus pensamientos si me lo permites. Incluso puedo manipular tus acciones.

La mirada de Jack se torneo asustada. Fue cosa de segundos que Arya y Bunny intercambiaron leves miradas llenas de gracia, sus labios conteniendo unas grandes carcajadas por el rostro del chico se abrieron agitadamente, permitiendo liberar todo ese aire de bufa.

-¿de verdad caíste Frostbite?

El muchacho dejo caer sus cejas marrones. La chica se llevo una mano a sus labios queriendo calmar tanto jaleo por el chiste.

-¡perdón!-la chica llevo sus dos manos juntándolas-, no pudimos evitarlo. Norte callo también, no te sientas mal…

Bunny reía. Y nada silencioso.

El duende invernal rodeo la mirada fastidiado.

Bunny reía. Sacudiéndose más.

-¿sirve algo decirte que Tooth también?-la chica agrego ante el gesto.

Bunny reía.

-veo que son buenos amigos-primera vez que fingió una sonrisa para nada linda-, me largo.

Bunny reía. Arya y Jack le observaron al mismo tiempo y sin preámbulos.

- ¡Cállate!

Bunny bajo las orejas_-. _¿Qué? Debía disfrutarlo ¿no?

Jack se volvió para marcharse. Definitivamente no volvería. Sin embargo la chica se bajo del agarre protector del conejo; dos zancadas bastantes extendidas y cogieron al muchacho de su brazo izquierdo.

-tengo panqueques. No suelo recibir muchas visitas y la tuya se me hace especial. Quédate_.-_sonrió de aquella manera ineludible, esa sonrisa torcida que muy pocas veces exponía, tiro hacia sí al chico y aferrándole del mismo brazo lo guió a su hogar.

Un gran plato repleto de caseros panqueques se deslizo justo en frente de Jack, se veían deliciosos y no era broma. El chico no comía hace días, por no decir semanas. Bunny sólo observaba el plato como algo tan…común. La chica se fue rápidamente a la cocina en busca de miel, jarabe de Arce o mermeladas hechas por ella. El exterior de la casa había sorprendido una vez más al muchacho; tenía cierto encanto colonial y antiguo, si bien se veía algo deteriorada por los trescientos años soportando tempestades realizadas por el mismo, aún mantenía aquella gracia, un sauce de verdes y fieles hojas decaía como una cortina sobre el tejado de está, colándose en cada rincón en busca de su ama. Un huerto que parecía improvisado rodeaba las cuatro caras de la casa. Era linda poseía extrañamente el encanto de la dueña. Jack ajeno a sus recuerdos nunca se le paso por la mente que estuvo variadas veces en esa casa invitando al pequeño Tim en busca de aventuras junto a su hermana y que Arya fiel a la promesa dedicada a su madre la cuidaba de su enfermedad incurable en aquellos tiempos de pobreza. Esmerándose en aquel huerto para extraer de la misma tierra propiedades curativas mediante frutos beneficiosos o hierbas medicinales. Esperando a que estuvieran solos, Jack le miro de soslayo al conejo que deslizaba el plato, sin apetito.

-¿Qué?-sintió la mirada del chico_-. _Créeme, es lo único que sabe cocinar. Setenta y cinco años comiendo siempre lo mismo cada vez que la visito hostiga-arrugo la nariz al ver los panqueques echando vapor_-_y aburre…

-¿qué edad tiene?_-_pregunto ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por Aster.

-¿quién, Arya?

Jack asintió-¿Por qué?_-_respondió el guardián de la esperanza.

-parece de mi edad-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿trescientos cuarenta y siete años?-dijo el conejo incrédulo y rodeando los ojos,_ ¡vaya idea!-, _la mayoría de la gente que viste antes esta bajo tierra_-_apoyo su cabeza en una de sus patas_-. _No me mal interpretes.

Jack sólo le observo periféricamente.

-creo que la conozco.

La mirada del guardián se tensó y por un instante, creyó que era verdad.

-¿cómo es eso?-frunció el entrecejo_-. _Arya nació mucho después que supiéramos tu existencia por Hombre de la Luna_-_Y por cierto como censuraba ese día ¿un mocoso con responsabilidades similares a las de un guardián? Fue su pregunta cuando veía las imágenes que Manny realizaba-. Es completamente imposible…

-la conozco de verdad_-interrumpió-, _¡en mi otra vida la conocía, Bunny!-se puso de pie saltando y desplegando aires fríos por toda la construcción, de repente la mirada de Jack se torneo difusa, entremedio de extraños sentimientos de confusión, entre la alegría y la melancolía. ¿Qué ocurriría si le decía que la conocía desde mucho antes que el canguro? Me creería un loco, pensó rápidamente. Pero descartó sin preámbulos la opción que tenía en sus manos. Buscaría el momento para decirle, quizás incluso ella misma tal vez echo mirada a su pasado y logró recordarle tal como él lo hacía en ese minuto. Arya sonrió_._

-¡Listo!-la chica apareció desde la puerta de la cocina con frascos grandes de cristal de mermeladas. Se sentó frente a Jack y Bunny, ignorando completamente lo que había alcanzado a oír, su corazón le palpitaba agitadamente cuando el muchacho grito que le reconoció. Una sonrisa deprimida broto de sus labios; un leve recuerdo emergió de la oscuridad, el grito de Emma desde el lago pidiendo ayuda por su hermano rompiendo a llantos, aún se mantenía palpitante y parecía que aún lograba sentir la sequedad y la herida voz que le salía de su garganta gritando que volviera.

-¿Arya?-el chico se acercó, no respondió_-, _Arya_-_chispeo los dedos liberando pequeños destellos de escarcha_- _¡Arya!

-¿ah?-miro fijamente a Jack que estaba repentinamente a su lado_-, _¿perdón qué?

Bunny frunció el ceño.

-¿estás bien?

-Sí claro, sólo pensaba_-_cogió a Jack de codo y lo obligo a sentarse a su lado, sonriendo_-, _come.

Alcanzo un tenedor dorado obsequiado por Norte, y quitando una rebanada del panqueque, la metió con fuerza a la boca del chico, Jack gimió de dolor.

-¡Ups! Perdón, come, come_-_más adentro- ¡come!

-¡Mi fengua, me lastimaf mi fengua!-gritó el espíritu invernal intentando respirar por tanta comida. Sostenido la muñeca de chica que reía en pequeñas carcajadas adorables.

-es así de impulsiva_-_Bunny sonrió, con agrado_-_¡más adentro, no quiso comer tus panqueques!

-¡esef eraf tú!-grito a medio atragantarse. Le dejo en paz.

Jack por fin pudo masticar con facilidad una vez retirado el cubierto. Respiro con alivio. Se pasó su lengua por sus blancos dientes y posteriormente a sus labios insinuando una sonrisa-, ya me di cuenta. Menos mal que Tooth no estuvo aquí, ni Babytooth-rió.

-¿me golpearían por querer dañar la dentadura perfecta?-alzo su casi rojiza ceja_-, _estoy segura que Tooth estaría totalmente de acuerdo conmigo de que comieras…-llevo su dedo índice y le enseño su estómago.

-¡pues eso estoy haciendo ahora!-le arrebato el cubierto, comiendo una gran porción. La muchachita alzo ambos pulgares con un ademán de pregunta, esperando la mirada azulada y la pícara sonrisa de Jack le demostrase si eran todo un éxito sus panqueques.

-Deliciosos.

La chica le abrazo_-, _es adorable_-_miro al conejo que resoplaba alzando la vista.

-Adiós Bunny…-murmuro en el umbral de la puerta casi al borde de las lágrimas ¡como odiaba las despedidas! Como odiaba todo aquello que terminaba. Nada es para siempre, solía decir, excepto una sola cosa su extraña soledad y pertenecerle a un ser oscuro. Abrazo por el cuello al conejo-, venme a visitar pronto. ¿Vale?-le tiro de las orejas, viendo si el dolor le obligaba a dar una respuesta.

-¡Demonios! Arya déjame ya-más fuerte tiro- ¡Jack ayúdame!-el chico levanto ambas manos sin soltar su callado, expresando que aquel asunto no le permitía.

-¿sí…?-la chica se puso de puntillas pestañeando variadas veces observando los verdes ojos del guardián. Si supiese la soledad asquerosa que sentía cada mañana y cómo le extrañaba, a él, a Sandy, a Tooth, a Norte y…

-Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo_._-apretujo las muñecas de la chica-. De todos modos nos veremos en el Polo, Arya.

La chica asintió tristemente, el pedido de Norte era muy especial, al parecer cada vez más aumentaba los niños creyentes, con Pitch ya evadido hace décadas el miedo no se colaba por ninguna parte, por suerte. Y por ello había descuidado el gran árbol navideño que estaba justo en el centro de su taller-, llevaré panqueques. A Sandy le gustan.

_-_Sí, si lo que quieras pero ¡por favor suéltame!-la chica lo jalo una última vez dándole un beso en la nariz.

-_Detsi dañía*-_dijo la chica intentando imitar el acento ruso de Norte y por supuesto el idioma que le causaban grandes carcajadas cada vez que el guardián de las maravillas intentaba hacerla reí. Y lo conseguía.

-Claro, claro_-_No entendió en lo más mínimo, resoplando por el dolor el conejo golpeo dos veces el suelo abriendo un agujero obscuro y sin fondo_-. _Nos vemos Ary_-_fijo la vista en Jack con una mirada de alerta nuevamente y apuntándole con el dedo_-. _Tú también Frost.

El chico sólo llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera azul, e intento sonreírle de la manera más picara que tenía, con el gusto de fastidiarlo aún más. Cuando el túnel desapareció por completo, la chica de cabellos miel se volvió, sus ojos estaban acuosos. Jack desvió la mirada en un intento de pasar en alto su tristeza.

_Dile._

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?-preguntó sin ningún dejo de vergüenza o algo por el estilo.

-No creo que Bunny se sentirá muy a gusto si lo sabe.

Torció levemente su labio_-. _Aster no es mi padre, es sólo mi compañero.

-parecen más que eso…-acomodo levemente el báculo sobre su hombro, sin levantarlo del suelo. La luna proyectaba tenuemente una luz plateada dentro de la sala, Arya acaricio su brazo bajando la mirada. El brío del silencio se posó cómodamente en el ambiente. Las miradas fugaces que tenía por breves momentos le parecían a ambos ya demasiado conocidas y le hacían inocentemente crearse imágenes pasadas y absurdamente futuras. Frostbite carraspeo suavemente su garganta.

_-_Hem…_-« ¡demonios habla algo! Eres el guardián de la diversión, de la alegría, de los juegos no puedes quedarte quieto ahora» _grito en su mente. Observó de reojo el muro repleto de marcos con fotografías en blanco y negro. En todas ellas aparecían Arya y Bunny jugueteando, riendo, imitando extrañas peleas; en una que otra se revelaba la presencia de los demás guardianes, sin embargo en ninguna de ellas faltaban ellos dos_-_¿ese es el canguro?-rió más fuerte al ver la expresión mal humorada_._

-fue un día después de haber terminado primavera…_-_murmuró_._

Un nuevo silencio inmutable inundó la habitación, ¡Manny por todos los cielos! Se estaba burlando de él, era seguro. Desvió la mirada del cielo soltando un suspiro, una vez hecho pudo ver demasiado cerca los ojos marrones de la chica, sin haberse percatado, intento alejarse, pero innegablemente la…cercanía…le agradaba.

-es extraño…-entrecerró levemente sus ojos_-_ tienes tu cabello blanco, pero las cejas marrones como antes, Jack._-_apretó con fuerza el callado. Casi jadeando.

_- ..._

Ambos sonrieron entrecortadamente, la chica se echo hacia atrás, dejando caer su melancólica mirada-. No has cambiado nada Frostbite- el albino se tenso. Oprimió a aún más su callado, al paso que sentía como este palpitaba ante tanta fuerza aplicada. Se aseguraba de que no estaba soñando.

-tus ojos cambian de color_…-_dijo casi en un murmuro-, _es casi lo mismo_-se encogió suavemente de hombros. Como si ambos ya estaban al tanto de recordarse. Luego se sintió estúpido por no evadir el tema de su cabello y preguntarle si conmemoraba algo-, ¿por qué ocurre?

-¿qué cosa?

Jack se llevo su pálido dedo indicando sus ojos.

-¿mis ojos?-asintió como modo de respuesta-pues…No estoy tan segura, pero Bunny ya tiene una teoría al respecto.

La chica rodeó los ojos, y dejo caer su cuerpo en un cómodo sofá. Tiro de la prenda azulada del chico. Se sentó, junto a ella.

-¿y esa teoría es…?

-pueden captar la energía interna del espíritu que me rodea. En este caso guardián, y como la cantidad de energía es mucho mayor, tiene un cambio más drástico-la mirada confusa de Jack le hizo curvar los labios a la chica.

-Es automático, no lo puedes controlar_-_dijo en tono de pregunta.

Negó tiernamente-, ahora _lo hago. Cada cambio me provoca un leve dolor, dependiendo de cuanta energía. No lo pude reprimir con Bunny, porque estuve demasiado feliz al verle y no me preocupe por ello. Pero ahora lo hago contigo. _

_-_Muéstrame…_-_frunció el ceño-si quieres-agrego rápidamente.

Sonrió levemente, la chica irguiéndose para quedar algo cercana al chico, cerró sus ojos por unos breves momentos llevando ambas manos hacia su pecho oprimiendo. Apreciándole en silencio noto, que nada, nada de nada había cambiado en ella. _«Es la misma Ary de antes…»_susurro su mente. Cuando los abrió suavemente, intentando soportar el tenue dolor, aparecieron dos luceros genuinamente azulados.

-whoa…-Jack ensancho sus ojos desmesuradamente.

_-igual que los tuyos…-_susurró ante la expresión impresionada del chico, al igual que un niño encontrando un tesoro perdido. Las palabras vinieron de repente, al igual que los nuevos temas de conversación, antes de que la dorada arena de Sandman se colara por las ventanas de la antigua casa, atrapo a los madrugadores rostros de los chicos quedando en un profundo sueño que ambos compartían. _Recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. _Arya y Jack se deslizaron por el dulce sabor de los sueños, acomodando sus cuerpos en el agradable sofá y repartiendo una última mirada, cerraron sus ojos.

.

El sonido de un canto nocturno propio de un bosque anciano, saco lentamente a Jack de sus sueños. La luna apareció repentinamente al abrir sus ojos, majestuosa, blanca y acogedora. Llevaba su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, frente a la ventana sintiendo el gélido viento llamándolo. Se incorporó.

-¿Qué demonios…?-bostezó, no recordaba en qué lugar estaba _¡cómo tan cansado estaría para quedarse dormido en cualquier parte! _Y entonces memorizo todo. Al observar la acurrucada figura de Arya durmiendo en el otro extremo del sillón suspirando de vez en cuando. Sonrió. El palpitar del cayado le indico que era tiempo de marcharse, Rusia necesitaba de una llegada abrupta de ventiscas frías y calles repletas de nieve. Se lo pedía tanto la tierra como su báculo. Hizo una morisqueta, era aún de noche por lo cual disponía de tiempo suficiente para crear una nevada, pero por más que asimilaba la idea no le gustaba. _¿Por qué?_

_¡Porque diantres, no le dijo cuando estaban hablando animadamente hace unas horas!_

Sin más preámbulos el guardián de la diversión se levantó de la cómoda posición en la cual se encontraba, se acerco a la ventana observando por última vez a la luna y la cerró suavemente sin hacer ruido alguno; protegiendo a la chica tanto del frío como de sus sueños. Refregó sus ojos, se le hacía tan agotador el trabajo en las primeras semanas considerando además que faltaba poco para la Navidad: dos meses exactos, demasiado para los niños, muy escaso para Jack Frost quién debía proporcionarle el mejor clima a Norte para ocultarse de sus creyentes y que el viento no le impida un viaje estable. Al menos la risa de los niños le daba energía suficiente. Camino con pasos pequeños a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de la chica, cogió rápidamente tapas para cubrirle…

_¿Y sí mejor la costaba en su cama?_

Descartó la idea por completo, negando ferozmente con la cabeza, despertaría en medio del camino y se toparía con la sorpresa asimismo de la vergüenza que tendría. Se volvió, topándose con un montón de dibujos quizás hechos por ella, no le tomó importancia debía irse pronto, y la chica le daría un resfriado de proporciones catastróficas si dormía sin calidez alguna. Dejo ambas tapas sobre su acurrucado cuerpo.

-buenas noches…

Abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí.

-viento…-este le rodeo cariñosamente, provocando que Jack cerrara levemente sus ojos-, llévame a donde sea anhelado-levanto los brazos conteniendo una risa.

El viento no le elevó.

-¿Qué?-podía imaginarse la reacción que tuvo-, está bien, está bien-rio suavemente-. Discúlpame.

_¡Qué creído sonó en ese momento! _Pero a Jack le encantaba bromear. Y el gélido viento lo sabía ya hace más de trescientos años.

-¡A Rusia!-dio un salto y este rodeo completamente su cuerpo abrazándole y guiándole al lugar indicado por su dueño. Le esperaba peleas de nieve increíbles.

El sonido del viento mezclado dulcemente con la risa del jovial espíritu invernal saco a otro espíritu de su ensimismamiento, sintió aquel remordimiento por volver a despertar en medio de tanta obscuridad y a pesar de aquello se sintió aún más culpable el hecho de haber caído ante aquella tentación: hablarle. Se llenaba de pánico al verse rodeado por un manto lúgubre de soledad, frialdad y por sobre todo aquella oscuridad sofocante que se metía en sus pulmones y respiraba con pesadez cada día de su inmortal vida. Vio para su sorpresa como un dedo articulado y gris se posaba en su ventana llamándole, queriendo estar con su compañía, su amo le necesitaba, necesitaba alimentar de toda la energía que acumulo en su cuerpo en todo el día. Sonrió con tristeza, al traspasar el muro de ladrillo. Observó al igual que otras tantas veces, esos ojos amatistas.

-Ha llegado el día de nuestra revancha querido súbdito.

El esclavo sólo dio una torcida sonrisa.-Me alegro, amo.

* * *

(*) Detsi daña: es adiós en ruso. Me intereso agregar palabras rusas en el fic por Norte.

Bueno, bueno me imagino que cuando leyeron en la parte que los ojos se le cambiaban de tonalidad, habrán dicho "Oh, demonios cayó en las trampas de una Mary Sue", pero NOP, porque TODO en este fic tiene argumentos y razones. Más adelante se relatará porque cambian realmente así como otras cosas que harán apareciendo, de por sí será algo misterioso. Tal vez se preguntan si la historia tiene algo de romance, pero sólo les puedo decir que todo a su debido tiempo. No se centra en eso, porque estaba cansada del Jack vuelto loco por una chica o adquiriendo un comportamiento extraño en él. Arya & Jack se irán conociendo poco a poco y querrán descubrirse por completo con esa curiosidad angustiante y obseciva. Sólo eso les digo, espero haberlas dejado mal con lo que acabo de decir XD

¡Gracias por leer! No olviden sus comentarios así no caeré en la rendición.

Abrazos.


	3. El amo y su esclavo Parte I

**___Los personajes son de DreamWork, creados por William Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto, lamentablemente._**

___(A excepción de uno: La melancólica Arya)_

**¡Hola, hola bellezas!**

¿Qué a sido de su día? Espero que lo hayan pasado súper, hoy aquí les traigo adelantado un capítulo, no sé...necesitaba publicarlo porque quería que lo leyeran xD Aquí comienzan los problemas para los Guardianes, a todos por igual y para peor no tienen ni el más mero indicio. Espero que les guste, y ¿saben? Descarté aquella loca idea de hacer los capítulos exageradamente largos, debido a que no todas querrán leer páginas y páginas de word (ni yo creo) Y lo voy a dividir en parte. Probablemente la segunda parte de este la publiqué en dos días más o quizás...si hay más reviews ¿Por qué no? jajaja.

Lo hice con mucho esfuerzo. Gracias por leer, cada frase de mis escritos, estoy agradecida del alma :)

Sin más preámbulo les dejo con:

«El amo y su esclavo»

No hizo más que temblar, atorada en pánico y la desesperación de sentirse un ser miserable. Una delicada pluma inmaculada fue rodeada por el viento; viajando en los celestes cielos, se escurrió y descendió de la nada, sin robar la atención de las hadas, sin prestar la atención de la eterna Guardiana. Se posó en las memorias más ocultadas de todo el palacio, el mínimo roce y el cilindro dorado fue sostenido por los delicados dedos temblantes, los ojos amatistas se posaron ante la aparición repentina de las memorias.

-Excelente.-dijo con autosuficiencia-. Trae la siguiente...necesitamos la de aquella vida pasada.

Se volvió con un ademán de angustia y desesperación, un súbdito impregnado hasta cada rincón de su alma por un miedo sofocante, que le consumía con tanta rapidez que apenas y lograba sentir la fatiga.

-No creo que sea lo correcto.-murmuró sumisamente.

-Nada es del todo correcto, ahora. Hasta la luz puede tener oscuridad, esclava mía.

-¿Si saben que has sido tú?-se limito a mirarle fijamente y a la vez suplicante, temía y mucho de la Luna, y del ser más poderoso que observaba todo-. No es necesario lo que haces, puedes disculparte, elimina el rencor…

-He vivido en la agonía ¡no sabes cómo es!-gritó interrumpiéndola en un repentino ataque de ira, sus ojos impenetrables, amatistas, con cada fibra acumulando un odio imborrable-. ¡Quiero que sufran!-volvió a decir en un minuto completo de silencio, ante la sonrisa apenada que exponía su receptora-. ¡Igual como lo he hecho yo! Nadie piensa en ese tipo de cosas. Quiero lo que ellos tienen, es simple.

-Tu odio me creó. Yo hubiese querido ser creada por un ser menos egoísta.-los caídos ojos del esclavo apenas mostraron un haz de luz, estaban muertos, sin sentimientos. Para su amo, aquellas palabras apenas y le atravesaron el pecho hiriéndole, estaba acostumbrado a las dudas existenciales que poseía su súbdita. Se limito a sonreír con anhelo, lastimándole.

Curvo sus labios con tristeza-. Tu odio me creó-repitió, cubriendo el cilindro de sus memorias con arenilla blanca-. Y me he convertido en esto sin quererlo, yo también quiero lo tuyo. Libertad.

-Tu concepto de libertad esta errado…

Negó vehemente, moviendo sus dedos, al paso que la inmaculada pluma viajaba a otro capullo de recuerdos, soplo nuevamente y en cosa de minutos un nuevo compartimiento dorado y mágico de sus recuerdos fue sostenido por su dueña.

-La vida es tan irónica-dijo soltando un suspiro y entregando ambos cilindros.

-¿A qué viene el comentario?-inquirió su amo.

-Porque nunca en mi vida pasada creí en los Guardianes, sólo en ti. Temía a lo desconocido, le temía a la muerte. ¿Quién pensaría que termine trabajando para él?-sonrío agriamente, marchándose en un torrente de arenilla blanca.

.

Tooth observaba a todas sus haditas cariñosamente para que mantuvieran la calma, habían tenido problemas dentro del palacio antiguamente, pero ninguna como está, jamás. Y dudaba que fuera por un simple error, era imposible. Ella como Guardiana de los Recuerdos, memorizaba todo lo realizado en su trabajo, no olvidaba siquiera un detalle. Pero ahora ¿por qué no recordaba la causa del problema?

-¿Ninguna vio algo?-dijo observándolas a cada una.

Negaron.

-Tranquilas…-sonrió cálidamente revoloteando un poco más arriba si se encontraba allí…-, es sólo un leve contratiempo. Nada se compara con lo que hizo…-la voz se le debilito apagándose por completo y dejando aún más a sus ayudantes preocupadas.

Pitch. Negó vehemente con la cabeza, el oscuro ser había quedado atrapado dentro de sus propios miedos, Norte se preocupo de sellar la entrada a su turbiedad de terror con magia. Habían pasado veinticinco años y se preocupaban de mantenerlo sellado. Impenetrable, Bunny tomaba de sus ratos libres para observarlo y fortalecerlo, Jack igualmente que Sandy lo hacían con esmero.

¿Y entonces cómo?

-¿seguras que esas son las únicas memorias que faltan?-pregunto disminuyendo el tono de voz.

Las haditas respondieron en chillidos tristes, preocupados y ansiosos por una respuesta. Tooth golpeo suavemente una de sus manos formando un puño contra la palma de la otra. Ella hubiera sentido la arena negra entrar por su palacio, las hadas se hubieran dado cuenta inmediatamente, nunca estaba en soledad absoluta el lugar. Su palacio estaba protegido por un campo mágico. Era prácticamente imposible.

¿Y entonces por qué?

Las memorias de una chica habían sido robadas, al igual que las de Pitch. Esas dos, ninguna más. Ni de las miles de miles que componían su Palacio fueron despojadas, sino sólo esas dos, era hiriente pensar que ambos no poseían conexión alguna en el pasado. Pero Toothiana le temblaba el cuerpo de tan a secas pensar que se traía en mente el ente que provocó esto. Llevó ambas manos a su boca ensanchando sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿cómo se llamaba la pequeña?-sospechando de la respuesta. Tooth y todas sus haditas estaban reunidas en la sección más antigua, donde todos aquellos niños crecieron y dieron el último suspiro.

Babytooth se aproximo con un dejo lejano, observo a sus hermanas que le indicaban con la mirada el nombre. Una vez de frente de su reina. Contestó y el nombre sonó como eco palpitante en la cabeza de la Guardiana.

Arya Freyja: antiguamente de una familia agricultora. Actualmente como la protectora de un lugar mágico.

Toothiana dio las últimas indicaciones con rapidez y en un parpadeó voló hacia el _Standoff Claussen_ de Norte. Las ansías comenzaron a comerle el corazón, habían pasado casi treinta años sin molestias de las sombras, años prósperos, viviendo como familia. Y preocupándose que Jack se sintiera a gusto con ellos. _¿Por qué ahora? _El gélido viento del Polo congelo sin piedad el plumaje de la Guardiana, sus alas se movieron con dificultad al notar el cambio tan brusco de temperatura.

-más rápido por favor…-murmuro al pillarse con una parte del taller. Encontró a uno de los yetis guardianes de las puertas y antes de que este les saludara pasó como un rayo buscando a Norte dentro del lugar.

-¡Norte!-gritó casi sin voz cuando el guardián de las maravillas se hizo presente atónito por la visita.

-¡Tooth! Que agradable sorpresa-la observó casi sin aliento-. Pero mira cómo estás…-se quito la chaqueta de piel que tría encima y la deposito sobre el congelado y emplumado cuerpo del hada.

-las…memorias…

-no te entiendo Tooth. ¡Traigan algo de agua, muévanse!

Desistió de de volar por unos minutos dejando su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, cabizbaja cogió con sus pequeñas manitos el vaso con líquido entregado por un yeti. Un breve sorbo y pudo, gracias al cielo, encontrar su voz. Sus manitos se escurrían inquietas alrededor del cristal.

-¿ocurre al-

-robaron memorias en el palacio, Norte.-interrumpió.

Las palabras y apenas flotaron por unos momentos en el aire, Norte intentó digerirlas lo suficiente para decir la respuesta más optima.

-¿Todas las memorias?

Negó vehemente, al borde de un colapso. Se suponía que no iba pasar esto _¡nunca más!_

-No creo que sea Pitch…-se atrevió a decir.

-¿Hay pruebas de que no sea él? Hizo exactamente lo mismo hace años…

-El palacio está protegido por un campo mágico que Sandy instalo. La arena de Pitch no podría atravesarla ni aunque fuera un ejército de corceles negros.- desesperada por encontrar una respuesta en los confundidos ojos del Guardián de las Maravillas se elevo por los aires a su misma altura-. Presiento que…es alguien más.

-imposible Tooth. Sólo hay un espíritu maligno y ese es Pitch. Todos sabemos porque Manny nos ha dicho eso desde la edad dorada…

Los grandes ojos del hada se perdieron en el vacío.

-si vienen por _Jack_…-susurro abrazándose por unos breves instantes-. Jamás me lo perdonaría si le ocurriera algo. Ni a ti, ni Sandy ni mucho menos a Bunny.

-Tranquila, algo se nos ocurrirá-el guardián se llevo ambas manos a las sienes, intentado calmar el repentino dolor de cabeza que le atenazó por las memorias robadas. Y ahora que lo recordaba…

-… ¿qué memorias robaron, Toothiana?

Aclaro su garganta intentando calmar la sensación que le comía por dentro ¡cómo tan despistada pudo ser! Si no hubiera estado siempre pendiente de todo, si confiara que sus hadas realizaban un esplendido trabajo hubiera notado algo anormal en su propio palacio.

-Las de Pitch.

El sonido de los músculos en tensión de Norte y la maldición en ruso, dejaron el lugar en un silencio drástico. Hasta los yetis que se encontraban a una distancia donde sus agudos oídos ya no captaban la conversación, se quedaron estáticos en su puesto sin moverse, las puntiagudas cabezas de los duendes, dejaron de emitir esa melodía con sus cascabeles. Las galletas podían esperar en el horno. Los juguetes podían esperar.

-¡trabajen! ¡Dejen los descansos para otro día, queda muy poco para Navidad!-grito con esa potente vos que sólo Norte lograba resonar en cada rincón del taller.- ¡Shu! ¡Fuera! Salgan con sus cabezas puntiagudas y vayan prepararme galletas.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de Norte para tener algo de privacidad. Palabra que era bastante extraña y desconocida por los yetis.

-¿tenias las memorias de Pitch?-cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Cuando era un infante. Antes de haber sido atacado por las sombras…

-¿estás segura que son las correctas? Es algo demasiado serio, y extraño proviniendo de él-dejo caer su cuerpo en el cómodo sofá cubriéndose la vista, viendo que Tooth aún volaba, le indico con agrado que tomase asiento. No quiso.

-Cómo atravesó el campo… ¿Será más fuerte?-musito el hada, olvidando completamente que había una muchachita de por medio en el asunto y que le costaba la vida prácticamente por el hecho que Pitch tuviera sus memorias-. Mis hadas pueden percibir la arena oscura en el palacio, incluso cuando esta cercanas a ellas mismas. Se los enseñe después del último ataque para que aprendieran a protegerse.

Norte suspiro. Pidiendo que fuera un mero error de cálculo del hada, pero el Guardián estaba al tanto de lo perfeccionista y eficiente que era Tooth en su trabajo como guardiana de los recuerdos. Y nunca falló en todos los siglos, fue un pilar fundamental para Jack cuando dudaba del porque existía y la causa de que Manny lo creó.

-debo decirles a los demás. Hoy mismo.

La guardiana solamente asintió, quedando ambos en silencio mutuo, cuando Norte creía que los problemas habían cesado por fin, Tooth dio un respingo en su lugar.

-¡Arya!-gritó repentinamente llevando ambas manitas a sus labios-. ¡Sus recuerdos también fueron hurtados!

Norte palideció, y no fue por el gran susto que la colorida hada le provocó, sino que ahora el dilema era mucho peor. Dentro de la gran jerarquía de espíritus presentes en el mundo, sólo algunos eran denominados_ «protectores» _quienes cuidaban en cuerpo y alma un lugar mágico o de importancia para que nunca fuera destruido por las sombras o los mismos humanos. Su esencia estaba unida con el lugar, de por sí eran débiles, su nivel de energía era mínima, no obstante su existencia aún era un misterio, que únicamente Manny conocía y que por medio de libros antiguos Norte se guiaba. Sólo existía uno: Arya Freyja.

_¡Dios que dolor de cabeza!_ Bebió algo de agua dada por un duende que escucha "_disimuladamente_" la conversación. Tanto los yetis como los duendes adoraban a la chica de cabellos miel que les visitaba de vez en cuando, siempre la veían con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro lleno de sutiles pecas. Pero al final, lo que le más lastimaban era que siempre se iba medio _dormida_ en los brazos de Bunny, su cuerpo no resistía más fuera de su hogar.

-¿qué tiene que ver Ary en todo esto?-protesto Norte. Dejando el vaso con brutalidad en la mesa de madera antigua, frunciendo el ceño. Tooth negó.

¿Dónde quedaba la seguridad?, esa frase que costaba tanto mantenerla resguardada y sólida. Los guardianes se observaron unos breves momentos sin encontrar respuestas a lo desconocido, sólo Manny lograría calmar sus dudas, pero más allá no.

-¿llamarás a los chicos?-murmuro Tooth.

-No.

-Es importante, Norte.

-lo sé, pero…justamente mañana Arya vendrá, si le decimos esto a los demás, sobre todo a Bunny. Nos veremos obligados a tener que contarle todo a la pobre chica, sentirá miedo y verá que le fallamos.

-Reaccionará muy mal Aster-suspiro. Sin deseos de preguntarse qué pasaría en un tiempo más-. Se a encariñado demasiado con ella, si sabe que…que han robado las memorias por mi descuido…-no se atrevió a decir lo siguiente, un dejo decepciónate se poso en su mirada mientras que la Guardiana intentaba mantener la compostura. Pero sus ojitos violetas no hacían más que decaerse por la preocupación, el nerviosismo de esta vez no obtener sospechas.

-Tooth-el gran hombre se acercó colocando cariñosamente una de sus fuertes manos en su hombro sonriente-. Todo saldrá bien, si es Pitch, sabremos como dominarlo como lo otra veces. Es nuestro deber ser fuertes y solucionar este tipo de misterios, Manny nos dará una respuesta esta noche, lo prometo. Mañana hablare con los demás, y buscaremos una solución para protegerla tanto a ella como los niños. Bajo la mirada quebrada.

-Hay un problema, Norte. Los recuerdos de los humanos están ligados a otros por medio de lazos espirituales, si un recuerdo de algún niño es robado, mientras goza de su vida y es destruido puede afectarle a él como a sus lazos más íntimos. Ningún recuerdo es puro.

Norte intento contener la desesperación, no obstante un pensamiento inmaculado eclipso el que ahora tenía presente.

-Los lazos de Arya y Pitch ya no existen…Por más que detesto decir la palabra han _muerto._

Tooth negó con dulzura.

-Arya, era la _amiga_ de infancia de Jack.

_«Demonios… Que todo sea un mal entendido, por favor Manny»_ suplico el Guardián de las Maravillas, intentando soportar aquella conmoción.

* * *

¿Y les gusto? El próximo es mucho más tierno, y tendremos la dulce aparición de un Jack colono... *-*

Gracias a las chicas que comentarios ¡Son muy amables!

No olviden sus reviews, aceto sugerencias de trama, críticas de todo ;)


	4. El amo y su esclavo Parte II

**___¡Oh, por Dios!_**

_Que feliz me siento de tener lectoras como ustedes, hemos llegado a la segunda parte del capítulo 4 (ni, yo me la creo jaja) Bueno, promesas son promesas y aquí les tengo la linda idea de hacer que la melancólica Arya, recuerde a su familia y por supuesto a esas enredaderas sentimentales que le mitigaban cuando era una humana. Donde un castaño en especial se colaba._

**___Los personajes son de DreamWork, creados por William Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto, lamentablemente._**

**_______(A excepción de uno: La melancólica Arya)_**

Sin más preámbulos les dejo con:

«El amo y su esclavo. Parte II»

-¡Mira lo que encontré Arthur!-gritó la chica corriendo hacia su amigo.

-¿no es bellísimo?-pregunto esperando una respuesta. Observando una delicada cajita inmaculada con detalles dorados, pero por tanto tiempo en la humedad, estaba ligeramente corroída. El árbol se movió molesto.

-¡Ay! Que gruñón eres. ¿Qué no amabas la música?-replico la chica sonriendo con astucia-. Leí en un libro que estás cantan…-dijo apreciándola por todos lados, sus ojitos castaños devorando cada mínimo detalle. Una hoja otoñal se poso en su cara repentinamente, quitándosela del rostro vio para su sorpresa como las marrones y bellas hojas de sus amigos decaían teatralmente-. Por cierto… ¿No estamos a mediados de octubre?

Pero sólo escuchó como sus amigos se agitaban y le indicaban con sus fuertes ramas un camino, inhóspito. Frunció levemente el ceño con mera curiosidad, el bosque de Burguess lo conocía tan a la perfección que aquel sendero no le llamó la atención. Caía en cuenta de la poca vegetación existente en aquel lugar, rozo suavemente sus dedos en las arrugas del anciano roble y al igual que una persona falta de visión cerró sus ojitos intentando _leerlo_.

-No tengo tiempo para tantas ayudas, Arthur. Mañana iré al taller de Norte, necesito que me den energía suficiente para estar un buen rato. ¿Vale?-suspiro-. Debo controlarme en cuanto a regalar mi alma, no puedo correr riesgos-formó un leve puño-. Bunny no vino a buscarme hoy…

Y sin percatarse de lo doloroso que fue decirlo estallo en un llanto mudo. Aferrándose al menos en el envejecido tronco, oprimiendo su carita sin esperanza.

-¿Por qué duele?-miró la húmeda tierra, emergía poco a poco pequeñas señales de vida, a causa de su presencia. Daba vida a todo aquello que le era impedido obtenerla y les formaba conciencia.-. Mi amo me dijo que no debía tener corazón, pero no puedo.

Un tronco envejecido y lastimado apareció en el borroso campo visual de la chica, sus ojos acuosos en lágrimas se derramaron por fin permitiéndole ver con claridad, alzo su mano con enojo, a veces la misma naturaleza era bastante egoísta y no pensaba en _ella _ni en sus sentimientos.

_«Te dotare de mi alma, hoy y siempre» _murmuro en sus difusos pensamientos, acto seguido un leve rastro de vida emergió del tronco que anteriormente estaba seco, un brote que poco a poco tomaba altura.

El aroma a verduras y la imagen de una cabaña antigua rodeada de enredaderas fue aquello que rompió aún más el ya herido corazón de la chica, sonrió con melancolía. No le gustaba la soledad, en lo absoluto. Se recostó en su cama con la única melodía de la cajita musical: trescientos sesenta y siete años llenos de pena y muy pocas glorias, cerró sus ojitos marrones e intentó memorizar cada instante de su vida pasada como colona, a su pequeño hermano, a su madre enfermiza, su padre que siempre tan cariñoso le abrazaba y le decía lo importante que era ella para su vida, las sonrisas de su hermano se quedaron grabadas con más intensidad, rompiéndole el pecho de tristeza. Fue entonces que apareció, un rostro golpeado, un ojo morado y una sonrisa aún burlona en su rostro: Jack. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche lo visitaba en sus recuerdos y una sonrisa tímida y temblorosa se dibujaba en su rostro. Esa misma sonrisa broto de sus delgados labios.

-_¡me asustaste!-gritó dando un zapateo en el suelo con furia-. Mírate como estás, límpiate esa cara…_

-_No puedo, estoy castigado.-dijo en un tono aún burlón siendo que el maestro se había desquitado lo bastante con el dulce rostro del chico. Sus rencores hacia el muchacho, lo atrevido que era al escaparse en las clases lo tenían colmado, sobre todo los impuestos, la falta de dinero, las enfermedades de su esposa y los siete hijos que tenía. Pero aquello no le importo al recordarlo mientras golpeaba a su alumno._

_-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?-preguntó llevando sus manos hacia atrás, su madre entendería del porque su delantal pronto terminaría manchado en sangre. Un leve suspiro salió desde sus pulmones, siempre metido en embrollos ¿cuándo aprendería?_

_-Extrañaba a Emma, quería verla. Está algo resfriada-dijo apretando levemente sus labios. Estaba preocupado._

_-Ven conmigo._

_-Arya…-le miro periféricamente-. No quiero más azotes.-extrañamente río. No se veía tan gracioso después de una sonrisa ensangrentada._

_-Si vienes conmigo podre limpiarte la cara, ven.-repitió te han golpeado lo suficiente, el maestro Brown ya se desahogó con sus problemas matrimoniales sobre ti. No permitiré que te quedes aquí._

_La muchacha vio como opción aquella mano pálida de Jack. Escondidamente vio las suyas, tan toscas y duras. No eran suaves como las demás chicas del pueblo, el trabajo en la tierra le había dado ese aspecto de cansancio, siempre que sobrepasaba las horas unas ojeras poblaban sus negros ojos. Era su melena azabache la que le proporcionaba ese aspecto escondido y sutil, y aquellas pecas que parecían secretos suyos le daban un aspecto aniñado. Pero hablando de manera moral, una chica y un chico cogidos de la mano era tan mal visto, y el sólo pensarlo se sonrojo._

_-¿Tienes fiebre?-cuestiono el muchacho por el arrebol contenido en las sonrojadas mejillas. Negó furiosamente._

_-Para na…nada. ¿Vendrás? A mamá no le importara-sonrió. Esta vez más calmada internamente. Despojo rápidamente su delantal, marrón por tanto lavado. Sin más preámbulos cogió la muñeca de Jack y a empujones lo saco del jardín de la pequeña escuela donde se cultivaban de nuevos conocimientos sólo los hijos varones. _

_-Esto será emocionante-comentó, al ver el tacto-. Los pastores nos castigarán aún más. Somos pecadores._

_-Sólo es una ayuda.-adujo la chica-. Si fuera algo peor se notaria cabalmente._

_-Al menos me estoy yendo de la escuela sin mis confines.-rió suavemente, pero el dolor de su labio partido interrumpió drásticamente su acto burlón. Caminaron en silencio hasta que Arya tomo el camino hacia la derecha, dirigiéndose automáticamente hacia su hogar. Un huertito que rodeaba las cuatro caras de la cabaña muy bien cuidada apreció repentinamente._

_-¡Hey! Se ve mi casa desde aquí. Tal vez…-miró a la chica a reojos-. Podría ver a Emma y…_

_-¡Te estoy ofreciendo una ayuda, Jack!-gritó frunciendo el ceño-. Deberías agradecerlo._

_Le soltó con rabia el brazo. ¡Auch!_

_-¡bah! ¿Te enojas conmigo ahora?-protesto el castaño._

_Se cruzó de brazos, sacando un poco de labio-. Deberías preocuparte por ti alguna vez en tu vida. _

_-Tú lo haces con Tim-replicó victorioso._

_-Tengo mis razones.-protestó._

_-Yo también.-declaro el muchacho pero sonaba tan dulce que difícilmente parecía estar enojado. Y eso a Arya le irritaba aun más, nunca estaba furioso y cuando lo estaba lo aparentaba. Nunca llegaría a conocerlo como era realmente y le entristecía._

_Desvió la mirada mirando sus zapatos._

_-Perdón._

_-No quiero tus disculpas.-cercioró. «Lo detesto» pensó. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Ahora lo recordaba, sus padres se llevaban de maravillas y ellos por obligación convivían._

-Qué testaruda eres…

-Qué infantil, eres tú.

_Iba a seguir con la pelea cuando una gota de sangre cayó desde la boca del chico. Suspiro nuevamente como hacía unos minutos.-Ven conmigo._

_Sonrió con esa dentadura que en otros momentos hubiera sido perfecta, pero que ahora lamentablemente estaba ensangrentada agregando el ojo morado._

_Miro hacia todos lados, no podría permitirle entrar; estaba sola por ello accedió a curarlo. Si alguien de la aldea la viera entrar a un hombre a su hogar, su padre le daría el peor castigo e incluso la Iglesia se enteraría…_

_-No te preocupes.-dijo respondiendo a sus pensamientos-. Sé como es el pastor John, puedes hacerlo aquí si quieres-sonrió aún más evitando mostrar su dolor al ensanchar sus labios- ¡es muy cómodo! Mira…-cruzo sus pies y se sentó en la húmeda tierra con ligereza._

_-¿ves? Podría comer aquí._

_La chica asintió sonriente._

_-Gracias…Iré a buscar lo necesario._

_A los segundo después apareció con un balde de agua sacada directamente del rio, un pequeño frasco de barro y por supuesto unas telas cortadas en tiras que siempre estaban listas por si alguien resultaba herido en su hogar sobretodo su padre. De cuclillas en silencio sonrió cálidamente al castaño._

_-Arya._

_-¿Hum?_

_Se acercó un poco. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral, conteniendo sus nerviosismos, las suaves palabras del chico le calmaron._

_-No te avergüences, nadie nos ve. Puedes hacerlo con tranquilidad-murmuro, bajando la mirada respetuosamente al ver que la chica se acercaba y evitando mirar su casto pecho._

_-Si el pastor mayor nos viera…-mascullo. Sonrojada._

_-Mi madre siempre dice que para encontrar nuestro ser puro es queriendo a los demás y dejar los miedos. Dedicarles a las personas que amas una sonrisa para que le alegres si se encuentra mal._

_Arya entrecerró con curiosidad sus ojos mientras le observaba fijamente, viendo su reflejo ante los ojos castaños del chico. Se aproximo un poco más, humedeciendo su delantal toco suavemente casi con tanteos la pálida frente de Jack._

_-Eres un misterio._

_Insinúo una sonrisa pícara a modo de respuesta._

_-Un extraño misterio, señor Overland._

_El silencio mutuo les indico que lo mejor era comunicarse entre miradas amistosas y sonrisas, el húmedo tacto del pañuelo con aroma a manzanilla, calmó las punzadas de dolor ante la golpiza que le dieron por escapar de la escuela y por imitar al maestro, sin control alguno. Alzaba la mirada de vez en cuanto sintiendo el inaudito abrazo de la chica al querer curarle, si Arya le pillará que observaba fijamente su pecho, se ganaría otra paliza, de todos modos Jackson Overland nunca fue de aquellos jóvenes; constantemente viendo a las mujeres como objetos, les trataba con respeto y cordialidad como su padre trato a su madre y se enamoraron. _

_-Listo._

_-Muchas Gracias, Lambert._

_-No hay de qué._

_Desvió la mirada y saco del bolsillo de su vestido blanco un frasco de barro._

_-Debes beber esto para calmarte el dolor.-Jack asintió vehemente, cada vez que hablaba con Arya una melodiosa incomodidad ocurría después de unos minutos, era la señal de marcharse. No obstante..._

…_El contacto frío del agua recién sacada del rio saco a Arya de sus ensimismamientos, se sobresalto. Y al verse entre la poca luz existente por el crepúsculo vio-con suerte-la mitad de su vestido empapado de agua. _

_-¡Jackson!-chilló._

_-Respuesta errada.-levanto nuevamente su mano y un chorro de agua humedeció la sonrisa de la chica._

_-¡Es otoño! Hace un frío de mil demonios.-protestó poniéndose de pie. Pero al ver la socarrona risa del chico, y desplomarse en suelo de tanta risa, le elimino todo rastro de comportamiento._

_Cogió rápidamente un poco de agua entre sus manos lanzándola por los aires y en un cálculo perfecto cayó justo en el cuello del muchacho._

_-¡Já!-río victoriosamente, haciendo una reverencia, alzando ambas puntas de su inmaculado vestido._

_-¿Te está gustando el juego, eh?-entrecerró un ojo juguetonamente, olvidándose por completo de su ojo casi morado y su boca partida._

_Sonrió y Arya supo que no era nada bueno, vio como el balde se precipito sobre su cuerpo, antes de eso llevo ambas manos para cubrirse su rostro._

_-¡está agua está sucia!-chilló. Descubriendo tarde que el joven Overland había echado a correr hacia el lago en una respuesta desesperada para que la muchacha de cabellos negros no le pillase._

_-¡ya estamos bastantes sucios con habernos cogido de la mano!-grito de lo lejos, imitando la voz del pastor. Reverendísimo Señor._

_«Este chico no tiene remedio…»_

_Pero Arya, que muy pocas veces convivía con alguien para divertirse por tanto trabajo en su hogar. Le siguió, no enojada sino con una sonrisa en los labios que temblaba con cada paso al verse más cercana que nunca con Overland. Se escondió tras un roble, con agua goteándole desde sus manos, con el corazón martillándole en el pecho; el rostro burlón del castaño apareció repentinamente tras el árbol acto seguido un buen poco de agua le llego en los ojos._

_Corrió como alma quién llevaba el diablo para que el moreno no le atrapara, pero este fue mucho más inteligente, una cortina de cabello negruzco le impedía ver con claridad, al momento de apartarla sintió como unas manos suaves y fuertes le rodeaban la definida cintura, apegándole hacia él. Arya se sobresalto y cuando creyó que aquello era un abrazo, la burlona mirada y sonrisa de su amigo borró todo rastro de su sueño, sintió nuevamente como esas manos le apretaban ansiosas se movieron hacia su vientre tirándola hacia atrás y en un parpadeo se vio rodeada por una fría masa de agua. Le empujó._

_-Gané.-rió sosteniendo exageradamente su panza-. Soy un maestro, no sólo en las guerras de nieve también en las de agua._

_Arya temblaba de cabeza a los pies, castañeándole los dientes y sentir como el tacto que parecía una amorosa caricia por parte del chico era consumida por el rencor. Lo quería. Sí, lo quería metido en el lago, para que se mojase al igual que ella. Fingió llorar._

_-¿Ary?-la sonrisa se le borro del rostro-¿estas, estas llorando?-bajo los brazos acercándose al lago lo suficiente._

_-No creí que…_

_La mano inmaculada por el frío, sujetándole de la camiseta que traía puesta le susurró entre sus pensamientos que había sido el peor error de su vida. Acabaría enfermo de seguro. Le atrajo y por un momento de no ser porque la chica de cabellos negros dio un paso se hubieran besado ahí mismo. Jack se precipito cayendo como una piedra, al menos tocaban el fondo._

_-Tú me provocaste.-siseo la muchachita con semblante extrovertido._

_Overland una vez de pie despejo de su frente esos mechones castaños._

_-Deberíamos ser socios.-sonrió._

Una lágrima recorrió esa mejilla de pecas, Arya fundió su rostro en un sumiso sueño, donde lo único que encontraría serían pesadillas. Al menos recordó, al muchacho colono que le sacaba sonrisas y le debía una que otra noche al memorizar eternamente sus encuentros, impregnados en su mente con tinta imborrable.

* * *

¿Y les agrado el cap?

Bueno debo reconocer que me dio algo de nostalgia cuando lo escribí, y hasta me dieron ganas de llorar XD Soy algo sentimental. El próximo capítulo se viene más tenso. Y empiezan las jugarretas para los Guardianes. **Gracias por leer, ¡son geniales!**

_PD: ¿Reviews?_


	5. Nuestro encuentro Parte I

¡Aloha, qué feliz me siento! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, con felicidad y salud :D

Les traigo este capítulo con mucha emoción, por cierto, porque siento que hemos progresado bastante con la trama, y hasta ahora no me siento decepcionada ni nada-por suerte-, pues...me dan **apoyo** **queridas lectoras:** con sus reviews y favoritos hay que agregrar. Son muy lindas por tomarse le tiempo en leer, muy amables. Gracias :D

Y sobretodo a las que se atrevieron de leer y decirme que errores tenía :3

**_Los personajes son de DreamWork, creados por William Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto, lamentablemente._**

**_(A excepción de uno: La melancólica Arya)_**

Sin más preámbulo les dejo con:

«_Nuestro encuentro. _Parte I»

Una lluvia otoñal se desplomó por todo el pueblo de Burguess, alimentando charcos y alejando de su camino una que otra hoja marrón de su destino. En tiempo atrás Arya hubiera lanzado maldiciones al cielo o a las mismas nubes, que derrumbaban con tanta ira; semejante cantidad de agua y su hogar se hubiera visto colapsado por las goteras y el piso húmedo. Pero ahora que Bunny se había preocupado seriamente en las condiciones que vivía su compañera, la chica de larga melena podía-después de siglos-, disfrutar del paisaje otoñal. El Salix babylonica* que descansaba sobre su casa, llevaba juguetonamente sus ramas en los vidrios, llamándole la atención a su distinguida ama. Sonrió.

-No puedes entrar, eres muy grande-dijo entre risas. Pico nuevamente el vidrio-. Debo ir al taller de Norte, necesita mi ayuda.- abrió la ventana con el viento jugando entre sus mechones-. Prometo volver en poco tiempo…de todos modos nunca me iré. No puedo estar fuera de aquí en mucho tiempo.

Se volvió con rapidez dejando que la lluvia pasará por sus anchas dentro de su casa; estaba lista, traía todo lo necesario para curar el árbol gigante que Norte había instalado hace treinta años en su taller. Una canasta de gran peso estaba repleta de bálsamos, plantas medicinales y abonos incluyendo sus herramientas; poseer la habilidad de darle vida a todo, no era lo único que se necesita. Conociendo a Norte lo suficiente, era algo obvio que el pobre árbol estuviera casi seco, y lo entendía perfectamente ser un Guardián y además de estar pendiente las veinte y cuatro horas del día en su taller para que todo funcionará a la perfección: acordarse paso a paso los cuidados de un Pino, sonaba ¿complicado? ¿Cansador? ¿Aburrido?

Se miró una vez más en el anticuado espejo, el vestido que Tooth le había cocido con tanto esmero era bellísimo. Mantenía el alma colonial, de sedas blancas y una gran faja de color marrón que le cubría la mayoría del torso, pero que lamentablemente apenas y respiraba, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y aquello le pareció demasiada piel mostrada a la chica. No le importó. Rodeó su cuerpo con un abrigo, cogió su canasta y antes de abrir el portal con la esfera de Norte, un prolongado respiro contrajo sus pulmones, la tembladora sonrisa se posó nuevamente en sus labios con temor al salir de su amado bosque.

El sonido del cristal estrellándose con el suelo asustó a todas las aves que estaban posadas en el sauce una leve mirada hacia el lago y el agujero absorbió su triste figura.

.

-¿A llegado Ary?-preguntaba a cada instante el Guardián de la Maravillas. Cada vez que venía la chica tenía el alma en un hilo, pensaba en las causas de su retraso y contantemente se paseaba por cada rincón del taller para pillarle. Aún cuando las esferas funcionaban correctamente, el hecho de imaginársela en algún lugar del polo muriéndose poco a poco le espantaba. Sí, Norte era un sobreprotector en cuanto a ella- ¡Hey Phil!-el yeti vigilante se dio media vuelta ante los ojos de su jefe-. ¿Algún indicio de que haya llegado la chica?

Negó con seguridad. « _¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?» _ Se preguntó, mientras abría desmesuradamente sus ojos azulados. Se acaricio la panza, con un semblante pensativo.

-No siento nada…-el yeti no hizo más que encogerse de hombro-. Dime Phill ¿Me preocupó mucho?- este omitió su respuesta con temor a cómo se tragaría la respuesta su _amo_-. Dilo, sin resentimientos.

Saco una pizarrita que estaba encima de la mesita más próxima a ellos y sin titubeos, escribió.

«_Sobreprotector _»

-Bunny también me lo ha dicho.- arrugo su preponderante nariz con desagrado por la frase. Vale debía calmarse, pero estaba en todo su derecho a serlo, Arya no podía experimentar la llamada _libertad_, nunca en su vida salió de su hogar y cuando Bunny le traía consigo al taller terminaba durmiéndose en cualquier parte e incluso perder la conciencia por completo, asustando al pobre conejo y a los demás guardianes, la chica era un encanto con todo ellos y verle casi desfallecida sobre los brazos de Aster no le hacían más que dolerle el pecho por no lograr hacer nada.

El repentino remolino generándose en medio del taller despertó de sus pensamientos a Norte quien aún miraba con indignación la respuesta del yeti. Y como si nada hubiese ocurrido apareció de ese ruidoso agujero una chica con un gran abrigo ruso, una sonrisa gigante y el canasto de medicinas.

-¡Buenos días!-grito a las cuatro esquinas del taller extendiendo sus brazos teatralmente, todos se detuvieron y sonriente la chica dio un saltito bajándose del portal-. ¡Bah! ¿Por qué tan callados?-fijo la mirada a los yetis que tenía a su alrededor, abrió la boca para protestar pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio rodeada por una masa peluda repleta de brazos. Le abrazaban. Sonrió.

-Así me gusta.

-¡Ya, atrás todos! La asfixiarán.

-No te preocupes Norte, me gustan los abrazos.-dijo correspondiendo a cada gesto de cariño por parte de los tímidos yetis-. ¡Son tan lindos!- abría los brazos como podía, eran tal altos y fortachones que apenas y podía rodearlos. De puntillas tal vez…pero ni eso alcanzaba.

-Desearía ser más alta.-infló una mejilla al envolver al decimo noveno yeti. Vio bajo sus faldas como los elfos le tironeaban, de cuclillas comenzó a sonreírles- . ¿Quién primero?

De jarras Norte observaba la escena, ya sin paciencia:- ¡A trabajar!

Dejaron salir un puchero, pero la chica ya no podía ser nada más, faltaba un mes y medio para Navidad y apenas tendrían tiempo para divertirse.

-Pobrecitos…-susurró al paso que les despedía con la mano.

-Y bien…-comenzó Norte-... ¿No me abrazarás?-espetó fingiendo indignación. Arya rió.

-¡Pues claro!-de un salto se aferro al cuerpo de Norte-. Los extrañe mucho.

-Lo sabemos.

-Estamos de sobrepeso ¿eh?-le dio leves golpecitos a su panza.

Norte frunció el ceño.

-Hay que quererse como uno es-riéndose la volvió a abrazar.

-Dejémonos de cursilerías…-murmuró Arya-. Tenemos que trabajar.

-Así me gusta.

.

Jack estaba al tanto de la apuesta que tenía con los yetis cuidadores. Si bien paso casi toda su vida queriendo entrar a escondidas al famoso y anhelado _Standoff Claussen_ de Norte, nunca pudo. Y ahora que disponía de los conocimientos necesarios, lo lograría sí o sí. Aunque Phil llevaba la delantera en pillarlo tendría que alcanzarlo y ganarle. Después de treinta años en el mismo juego, no le aburría, nada le aburría al Guardián de la Diversión y la Alegría, sólo una cosa, los constantes regaños del canguro. Pero Jack Frost tenía sus medios para verle el lado bromista al asunto. Ahora lo más importante era llegar con anterioridad a la hora que Norte especifico en la reunión, si algo sabía muy bien era la obsesión de guardián por las comidas familiares y las anécdotas. Quería compartir, reunirse como la familia que era y no olvidar por nada del mundo la misión que tenían, a Jack no le molestaba en lo absoluto disfrutaba al máximo de aquellos momentos, sino lograban reunirse en un día especifico Jack les visitaba regularmente, incluyendo al conejo. Su amistad, a pesar de las bromas y cometarios ácidos, era estrecha.

Resoplo por la oscuridad contenida en el pequeño cuarto de cuatro paredes, estaba de cuclillas esperando el momento justo para que el sonido de los pasos estridentes de los yetis se detuvieran para salir de aquel lugar, así con la astucia que sólo el poseía se escurriría justo en los pasillos más desolados y obtendría un punto.

-Vamos… ¡por qué no se van algún lado!- sonaba ya casi fastidiado la emoción que le corría en el cuerpo por querer pillar al Yeti desprevenido…

-¡Norte!-la dulce vocecita de Tooth hizo los efectos en al albino; poblándole una sonrisa en los delgados labios del chico. Esa hada era una ternura.

-¿Qué?-la voz de Norte sonaba suplicante.

-¡Ni se te ocurra apagarle la música! Dijo que estaba estrictamente prohibido hacerlo, sirve para que el árbol crezca más sano.

-Pero Tooth…

Jack se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la risa. Era tan gracioso cuando la guardiana mandaba al pobre Norte.

-No.

-…ya no me da más la cabeza del dolor. Estoy seguro que si le bajamos un poquito…

-Norte, las indicaciones son claras.

Ya podía imaginársela cruzando sus brazos, y sus bellos ojitos violetas fijándole seriamente. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero para su mala suerte su cabeza se golpeo con uno de los muebles instalados en las paredes fue cosa de la mera fuerza de gravedad que todos los objetos puesto en él se precipitarán al suelo.

-¡Auch!-contuvo la respiración-, demonios-masculló.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto extrañada la colorida guardiana al escuchar tan familiar voz, el pomo de la puerta se giro suavemente, acto seguido apareció la linda Hada de los Dientes en el umbral de la puerta-. ¿Jack?-atónita evaluó como el joven guardián estaba entre escobas, frascos de limpieza y un mueble a medio caer-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Norte se descubrió tras de ella con la mirada chistosa.

-Seguro a escondidas de Phil. Creía que el juego lo había ganado él.

-Eso aún no se decide Norte.-espetó Jack intentando quitarse tanta cosa de encima-. ¿Tooth?

-Dime cariño.

-¿Me ayudas?

Ambos expectantes rieron.

-Tienes suerte que Aster no haya llegado o si estaría riéndose de ti ahora mismo.

El espíritu invernal intento parecer enojado ante el comentario de Norte, sin embargo no lo logró. Es que aquella mirada azulada y juguetona, sus cabellos blanquecinos revueltos de aquí por allá le daban el aspecto de un niño. Un niño en un cuerpo de adolescente.

-Haciendo eso, sólo consigues verte más tierno.-adujo Tooth, satisfaciente con la imagen de un Jack enojado y repleto de cosas.-Esto te pasa por estar siempre jugueteando por ahí, debes tener más cuidado, Phil tampoco es muy…

-Lo sé Tooth- sonrió apenas, ante el contacto de sus suaves manos-. Sólo sáquenme de aquí antes que quede atrapado para siempre.

Cogió fuertemente sus manos y tirándole con ímpetu Jack se estabilizó. Ambos compartieron una mera sonrisa, el espíritu invernal con una ágil maniobra sujeto su cayado. Una vez afuera ambos guardianes suspiraron aliviados pero el estruendoso sonido del mueble cayéndose por completo, les hicieron hacer una morisqueta de espanto ante su _jefe_.

-Tendrás que ordenarme eso.-indico Norte con una fingida seriedad.

-Más tarde, amigo.-murmuro el muchacho quitándose el polvo de encima. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo estoy seguro que lo harás?

-Pues….-Jack levanto su mano dudando-. ¿Palabra?

-No suenas convincente-llevó una de sus manos hacia su barbilla, siguiendo el juego.

-Yo le ayudaré-se ofreció Tooth.

-No se preocupen, sólo es una broma.- observo a Jack alegremente-, hace tiempo que no veía por aquí muchacho ¿mucho trabajo?

El chico asintió.

-Quiero darte una buena navidad este año, Norte.

-¡Me halagas!- gritó abrazándoles a ambos con alegría. Sin embargo aquella sonrisa y carcajada se suprimió rápidamente al observar a la muchachita tras el árbol curándolo laboriosamente. Recordó lo de ayer, recordó su vida como protectora y lo limitada que estaba con el sólo hecho de estar presente allí. Recordó también con dolor sus memorias robadas, Toothiana lo notó cabalmente una vez tocando el suelo y antes que Jack pudiera darse cuenta, le indico al albino una de las mesas con postres.

-Hoy tenemos una visita nueva…-curvó sus labios-. Ve a ofrecerle algo si tiene hambre, ha estado trabajando muy duro.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto el muchacho confundido, mirando hacia todos lados intentando verle.

-Pues ve y verás-sonrió Norte pícaramente. El estaba al tanto lo sobreprotector y celoso que era Aster con la chica, siquiera la podían tocar los yetis por mucho tiempo porque se enrabietaba. Y ahora que aún no estaba presente Jack podría compartir con su amiga de la infancia.

-Está bien…-dijo extrañado frunciendo las marrones cejas. No acostumbraba a ver a los demás espíritus, sólo leía sobre ellos en los libros que Norte poseía en su oficina, sabía sus obligaciones y lo que proporcionaban al mundo, pero causarle una curiosidad por conocerlos cabalmente, nunca. Fue en medio de esos pensamientos que interrumpió Arya, y el sólo hecho de recordarla sintió una maldita punzada en el estomago, ¿era inmortal? «_De seguro que sí, los humanos no duran muchísimo tiempo…_» adujó mentalmente mientras caminaba con pasos relajados hacia una de la mesas, vio como el árbol que Norte había instalado el día en que derrocaron a Pitch, estaba seco, sin vida. Sonrió con gracia al ver uno de los elfos lamiendo los pasteles, con la mano lo apartó bruscamente dándole empujones.

-Eso es asqueroso.-cercioró al quitarle uno que estaba en la bandeja, vio toda la comida, y haciendo una morisqueta de asco: prefirió no darle nada. Darle comida babeada por un elfo era asqueroso.

-Cálmate, no te dolerá en lo absoluto…

_«Esa voz_» Jack se volvió repentinamente absorto. Vio un pliegue de su vestido y sus zapatos de puntillas detrás del gigante árbol.

Dio un paso.

-Te dotare de mi alma, no te preocupes, cariño…

Fueron dos y sin contener la curiosidad un repentino remolino de viento lo impulsó al lugar. Ladeo su cabeza suplicando extrañamente que fuera ella. Caminó alrededor del pino, y cuando la vio, sonrió. Estaba acariciando como si se tratase de una delicada mano, una de las ramas del árbol, la chica sintió la sombra y al mirar sobre su hombro descubierto, sonrojo.

-¡Albino!-gritó sonriente. Jack sonrió acomplejado por el apodo.

-No esperaba que Norte se refiriera a ti cuando me pidió darte algo de comer.-se apoyó calmadamente sobre su cayado.

-Pues…creí que lo sabías. Cuando Bunny vino a visitarme hace como tres semanas ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo: ver al canguro celoso se quedará para siempre grabado en mi retina-levanto su dedo índice guiñándole el ojo-. No lo olvidaré.

Río suavemente.

-No le digas así-movió sus manos como si trenzará el aire alrededor de sus hojas , acto seguido la rama que acariciaba con esmero se volvió verde como una esmeralda-. Suele molestarse mucho.

-¿Con qué eso haces, eh?-se acerco sin dejarse de apoyar del báculo.

Asintió retraídamente. Si bien era algo digno de elogiar, Arya prefería otro don concedido, poseía dos ramas dentro de sus dones, pero la intención de regalar su alma para los seres de la naturaleza le debilitaba incluso más. Eso era lo que Bunny estaba al tanto, pero Arya tenía sus secretos.

-Puedo regalar mi alma a los seres biológicos.

-¿A los humanos también?-inquirió con mera curiosidad, alzando las cejas.

-Lamentablemente: no. Esa parte me es prohibida.

«_Por el momento_» pensó. Mordió su labio en un intento de contener el pensamiento.

-Pero…-bajo la mirada buscando otra rama más dañada que todas y que necesitase más magia-…no me gusta, es decir, cada vez que regalo mi alma para proporcionárselas a los seres biológicos pierdo algo. Una parte de mí ¿entiendes?-giro su cabeza mirándole fijamente al paso que acariciaba tiernamente una de las hojas más amarillas del árbol y poco a poco curándola.

Jack se irguió rápidamente un semblante serio se posó repentinamente en su mirada azul.

-¿Te daña?-se aproximo. Viéndole la mano a la chica mientras rodeaba sus dedos las hojas-. No lo hagas si te daña, yo no haría algo si…

-¿y si es tu misión en la vida?-le interrumpió con una sonrisa tristona-. No puedes hacer más que cumplirlo. Hombre de la Luna me dejó esto…-mintió tan desgarradoramente que llegó a dolerle desde lo profundo del alma. A ella nunca la eligieron, nació así sin más.

-debes decirle a Norte o a Manny-señaló al cielo, extrañado-. No creo que él te haya concebido esto.

Se encogió´ de hombros como si repentinamente ya no importaba. Revelarle información a ese niño le acarrearía a su propio fin-. De todos modos he aprendido a vivir con ello. No te preocupes mucho en el tema, no es algo de vida o muerte.

« _¡Vaya mentira!»_ gritó dentro de su mente. Jack que en ese momento sólo le observo extrañado rodeo los ojos desviando la mirada, pero para ese entonces Arya de un salto se subió sobre la mesa que descansaba justo al lado de gran árbol le había pedido a unos de los yetis que le trajeran a ese sitio en particular para sus cosas. El espíritu invernal le miro desde bajo insinuando una sonrisa. Aún no le decía que la recordaba. Aún ella no le decía que lo recordaba.

-¿Qué haces?-le dijo emocionado, ya se aburría. Quería menos charla y más acción.

Alzó ambos brazos al igual que en un inicio de orquesta.

-Haré el trabajo que me encargo Norte-cerró los ojos, luego de eso abrió uno para mirar al albino a los ojos-. ¿No están aquí verdad?-su voz había cambiado; no era suave ni cálida sino hostil y extrañamente obscura. El muchacho lo ocultó.

-No, fueron a ver cómo iban con el trabajo. Creo que creaste una conmoción por tu visita-rió.

Curvó levemente sus labios. Dejo caer su parpado y cuando se aseguro que todo iba a salir perfecto: un prolongado suspiro salió de sus pulmones, movió sus manos con delicadeza con gestos elegantes y lentos. Sin más preámbulos un manto inmaculado emergió de la punta más lejana del árbol, comenzó a rodearlo desde arriba en espiral; brillante y en cegadora. Su textura era indescifrable, tomando cada vez más posesión del ser viviente. Jack sólo era mero expectante, observando cada pieza con alegría. Se parecía a la arena de Sandy, pero era relativamente diferente. Fue en ello que un dejo obscuro se poso en su pecho de un parpadeo, Frost se quedó demasiado tensó para entender lo que sucedió, pero estuvo, -eso sí-consciente de algo: un torbellino de recuerdos le nublaron la vista muy deprisa convirtiéndolas en pesadillas.

-¿Jack? -afligió sus ojos -¿Jack?- repitió preocupada. Posó una mano en su hombro zarandeándole suavemente-. Reacciona, me estas asustando.

El muchacho parpadeo simultáneas veces, topándose con la castaña y asustada mirada de la chica y esas pecas demasiado aniñadas para la real edad que tenía. Titubeante cogió ambas mejillas del guardián con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y aún encima de la mesa comenzó a apretarlas juguetonamente.

-¿Estás bien? Te quedaste congelado-soltó un bufido-. Vaya redundancia.-se dijo más para ella misa que para el chico.

-Sólo, pensaba.-mintió-. ¿Quieres soltarme?

-No.

-Bunny me contó que odias que te acaricien el cabello ¿no?-vio su larga melena miel con amenaza.

-¿Te lo dijo?-murmuro entre la intriga y la inverosimilitud.

El guardián de la esperanza nunca se lo nombró, Jack lo adujo por sus meros recuerdos, sonrió internamente por ello. Ya no le costaba nada recordar aquellas vivencias.

-Ya has tocado mi cabello muchas veces, Jack.-se alejo poniéndose de pie sobre la misma mesa, acto seguido salto por los aires quedando justo posada frente a él, con esos ojos marrones devorando cada mínimo detalle del momento. El vestido se acomodo singularmente entre sus piernas después de haber inflado por el viento que el muchacho provocaba alrededor de ellos.

* * *

¿Y les gusto?

Bueno el cap, tenía como diez páginas completas, así que la dividí en dos, para que no fuera aburrido. El próximo se viene más interesante, se los prometo.

Ojalá que puedan decirme que debería cambiar, y que creen que sería mejor para la ideas, para incorporarlas a la trama ;) No sé como, ¿Y Jack la recueda? o ¿Quién es Arya? XD

Besos y muchos abrazos de oso, gracias por leer. Son reviews me dan **MUCHO** ánimo y me hacen muy feliz, además de inspiración :D

PD: ¿Reviews? :c


	6. Nuestro encuentro Parte II

Hola, hola preciosas lectoras. Espero que estén bien, con alegría y salud :D

Les traigo este capítulo, ojalá que les agrade,aquí pasa algo muy importante para la trama, de antemano **GRACIAS** a todas las chicas que leen la historia, se toman el tiempo para comentar u-u Son tan **GENIALES **de no ser por que estoy aquí las abrazaría *-*

**_Los personajes son de DreamWork, creados por William Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto, lamentablemente._**

**(A excepción de uno: La melancólica Arya)**

-No lo recuerdo-adujo; la mirada traviesa de Jack se elimino completamente y fue reemplazada abruptamente por una mirada deseosa. Anhelaba sigilosamente.

Vio para su sorpresa las negrísimas pupilas de la chica dilatarse. Levanto suavemente la comisura de sus labios y ella no se motivo a nada más que sonreír y arrugar la punta de su nariz llevando ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

-No me gusta tu seriedad.-comentó, sin un atisbo de interés por responderle.

Jack se molesto dándole una mirada malhumorada.

-Respóndeme.

-¡No te pongas así!-exclamó entre risas, despeinándole los cabellos blanquecinos-. La seriedad no te queda, amigo.

-Lam…bert.-murmuró entrecortadamente, dando en el blanco a su antiguo apellido humano.

La expresión se le volvió aguda y llegó a dolerle tanto en lo profundo de su pecho que rápidamente alejo su mano, asustada, atónita y a la vez abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-No me llamo así.-respondió, sus ojos y apenas se apearon de la mirada del chico. Se volvieron borrosos. Pero igual sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio, y el sólo hecho de haber recordado la noche anterior una de las tantas vivencias que compartieron como amigos, le hirió más. Ya sabía el porqué su amo le prohibió estar lejos de ellos. Suspiró, dándole un leve empujoncito con su cadera.

-Mi nombre es Arya.-se alejó guiándose básicamente por su estomago a la mesas de postres-. No recuerdo que más, pero sé que es Arya.

Sin vacilaciones Jack aproximo su cayado a la chica agarrándole el lazo que rodeaba su cintura, haciéndole retroceder un paso.

-Dime la respuesta, ahora.-sonaba tan endemoniadamente serio. Y vaya que molestaba.

Arya y apenas disimulo su molestia y irritación. Entornó los ojos con pesadez. Movió ligeramente su cabeza y Jack se topó con una fuerte rama del pino rodeándole su pie izquierdo. La observo con desinterés.

-¿Sí repetimos lo que paso hace casi un mes?-dijo fingiendo emoción-. No quiero responder…-murmuró.-no me siento bien Jack. Ven a visitarme algún día a mi cabaña y te diré todo lo que quieres saber, sin mentiras.

La rama del árbol se desató rápidamente, en una breve muestra de tregua, el espíritu invernal era completamente ausente por lo que pasaba su amiga de la infancia. Sentir que se debilitaba lentamente sólo estando unas horas fuera de tu hogar le agobiaba tanto, que prefería que el mismo Manny le quietará los latidos que él mismo se animó a revivir, sin embargo cuando el Hombre de la Luna creyó haberlo conseguido, Arya estaba lejos de pertenecerle, era opuesta. Un error, fue la grieta que Manny dejó, era el arma que cualquier ser humano lleno de odio desearía para acabar con sus enemigos, era el complemento perfecto para un ser oscuro.

Jack asintió comprensivamente, al paso que dejaba en _libertad_ a su amiga.

-A pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees?-preguntó alegremente.

-Bastante a decir verdad, nunca creí qu- una manada de haditas se precipitaron al joven de cabellera nevada, Arya se quedó atónita del susto agregando su expresión impresionada de como las ayudantes de Tooth se arrimaban al muchacho y le hablaban en chillidos tan eufóricos. La chica rió divertida, al ver como algunas se escurrían por los ropajes del chico, le acariciaban su cabeza y le abrían los labios para verle la sonrisa nívea y perfecta. Si supiesen que la muchachita de al frente, sí esa misma que tenía hojas y algunas ramas enredadas en su cabello conocía esa sonrisa desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Tienes admiradoras!-gritó soltando carcajadas. Entre ellas estaba Babytooth, esa dulce hadita de un ojo violeta y otro celeste: sonreía felizmente sentada en el hombro de su amigo, sólo para indicarle que era ella.

-No sé si se llamen así…-murmuro acomplejado el chico dándose el tiempo de sonreírle a cada una. _¡Dónde demonios estaba Babytooth!_

-Son acosadoras ¿eh?-Arya movió las cejas picaronamente, mientras ocultaba misteriosamente sus risas algo infantiles-. Siempre estuviste rodeado de personas que te admiraban Jack.

El aludido giró la cabeza extrañamente viendo la melancólica figura de su amiga-¿Ah sí?-se mordió el labio sólo un poquito, fue peor. Las haditas colocaban sus pequeñas manitos sobre el rostro de Jack suspirando como seguidoras.

-¡Ups!-frunció el ceño curiosamente-. ¿Sabes lo que te dicen?-apunto con el dedo índice la masa de mini Tooths.

-Este…no, he intentado pero me es muy difícil ¿sabes?

Arya asintió-. Está bien, me preocuparé de ser tu traductora-estiró su mano hacia el chico, Jack apenas y podía ver con tantas hadas volando de aquí a allá ¿desde cuándo venían tantas?, siempre trabajaban, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero ahora justo en este momento su atención estaba entre encontrar a la pequeña Babytooth y Arya. Sólo sintió el cálido pero prontamente interrumpido por su naturaleza invernal, tacto de la mano de la chica, fue tan leve… y a la vez entrañable…

-No le has prestado atención a esta dulzura-alejó su mano con una hada sentada sobre ella-. Hola pequeña.

Babytooth respondió entre chillidos tristes y alegres.

-Comprendo dulzura, ¿Jack no tiene tiempo para ti?-le acarició con un dedito su mollera-. No te preocupes, desde hoy serás mi favorita-sonrió.

-¡Babytooth!

-¡Momento!-la chica le detuvo anteponiendo su mano-. Está conmigo.

-Pero…-frunció el ceño-, no la conoces.

-Nunca he ido al palacio de los dientes. Pero igual cuenta-protestó, dando un zapateó en el suelo, era tan común en ella cuando algo le era negado.

Un gruñido, seguido por una sombra que cubría desde lo alto a los dos jóvenes se hizo presente, ambos alzaron la mirada con asombro.

-¿Te está dando problemas?-preguntó Bunny.

Jack dejó caer sus cejas-. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Sólo es una pregunta, no es para que sientas mal.-el conejo sonrió complacido por la reacción.

-Bunny.-el tono amenazador que utilizo la chica mientras acariciaba el hada, sorprendió a todas las demás haditas que observaban con interés la situación _¿Bunny dominado por una chica?_

-Tus modales, por favor-le tiro el pelaje para que se acercará. Lo hizo-Jack es mi amigo ahora. Quiero que lo respetes como él lo hace contigo.

-¡Ven!-exclamó el guardián de la diversión, mirando a todos los testigos-. No soy yo el del problema.

-Nunca he dicho que seas un problema, Jack.-lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que el muchacho observo apenado al conejo. Sonrió con alegría.

-Puedes ser una molestia muchas veces, pero sigues siendo un amigo muy querido.

« ¿Porqué sabe expresarse, tan bien este canguro?» se dijo sonando como eco en su mente.

-Arya, tú no escuchaste nada-objetó el conejo volviéndose a ella para no armar burlas después con Norte, pero no estaba.

-¿Y dónde diantres está?-miró hacia todos lados, hubo un leve intercambio. Pero luego de unos instantes se percataron que era "arrastrada" de la mano por uno de los tantos yetis.

.

No había duda que era la habitación del jefe, un letrero con detalles dorados estaba posado en la parte superior de la puerta: _Norte_. Un leve recuerdo emergió de su memoria, nunca entro allí. Abrió la puerta sin titubeos; la curiosidad era inmensa. Agregando que temí una importante misión que ejecutar en aquel cuarto. Camino lentamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí con semblante serios digno de la frialdad. Era diferente, no era dulce y agraciada; era un ser mucho más hostil y calculador. Pero que lamentablemente sus heridas internas le impedían serlo por completo. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada la cama del Guardián, dio unos pasos desesperados debía ser por obligación vertiginosa, silenciosa y por lógica sin dejar rastros.

-¿Dónde duerme?-dijo al vació al paso que observaba cada punto de la habitación. Fue en ello que un destello dorado la saco de sus intenciones, se sobresalto dando un respingo.

_«¡Demonios, es Sandman!» _maldijo internamente mordiéndose el labio,giró hacia la puerta y al momento de desviar su mirada se pilló con el lecho: dio un leve silbido al aire ¡vaya lujo! Pero aquello no era importante ahora, observó por última vez el costal inmaculado que traía en su mano.

-Esto te mantendrá a salvo Norte, cree en mí.-abrió el lazo que anudaba el pequeño saco con movimientos rápidos y precisos, justo en su almohada dejó caer una estela de arenilla blanca, el suave relincho de un corcel blanco le hizo sacar una leve sonrisa-Pitch me tenía encomendada otra misión, tendré que hacerla pero por tu bien arriesgaré mi vida. Se harán complicadas las cosas. Justo al momento de depositar hasta el último granillo. Un semblante frío opaco su mirada, lo que parecía ser una simple pluma inmaculada poco a poco se torneó grisácea al momento de unirla con negruzca arena de Pitch.

-No sé si estoy feliz de tener estos poderes…-murmuro, dejando aquel objeto plateado y llenó malos presagios dentro de la almohada. Para que no fueran visto, al menos poseía la esperanza que _su_ arena inmaculada protegiese lo suficiente al Guardián de las Maravillas.

.

Arya sonreía sumamente alegre al estar frente a una gran mesa repleta de comida, esperaba a que cada uno de los Guardianes se sentará en lugares estratégicos y sonriente había abrazado por tercera vez a Sandy. La chica cada vez que tocaba experimentaba sensaciones similares a las quemaduras o como el ardor de una herida fresca. Jack torcía levemente el labio al ver la comida, se imaginaba todos esos deliciosos manjares babeados por los duendes. Arya le observó detenidamente, estaba sentado justo enfrente de ella.

-Sírvete algo Jack.-murmuro inclinándose hacia él.

Negó vehemente-No gracias, la mayoría de todo esto esta masticado por los duendes-objetó de manera poco agraciada, dejó su báculo junto a él con cuidado.

-Estoy segura que no comes nada…-sus melancólicos ojos se posaron directamente en él. De nuevo ese retorcijón en el estomago-. Sé que eres inmortal y todo eso, pero no debes descuidarte.

_«Se parece mucho a Tooth.» pensó el muchacho._

-No te preocupes.

-Me preocupa-aclaró la chica de cabellos miel-, y mucho.-agregó sin sonrojarse.

Jack se llevó una mano para poyarse de su mentón. Se auto determinó que la jovencita era dura de cabeza-. Igual a la de siempre…-murmuro fijándole la mirada periféricamente regalándole una sonrisa. Arya bajo la mirada con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-¡No hagas eso!-protestó llevando sus inquietas manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Hacer qué?-curvó sus labios con burlería- ¿Sonreírte?

-Te burlas de mí Overland.-y lo dijo en una voz tan fuerte y dolida. Jack abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, siendo arrastrado por recuerdos claros y mágicos de su vida como humano. Arya lo notó y bajando la mirada con decepción se cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos-. Lo lamento.

- No tienes porqué, simplemente me llamaste por mi nombre.

-Ahora es Jack Frost ¿o acaso no estás al tanto?-inquirió la muchacha, sintiéndose una verdadera estúpida.

-Siempre será Overland, es una parte de mí, es lo que soy. Nunca dejaré de ser el de antes.-se dejó guiar por esas traviesas pecas en su rostro-. Y tú nunca dejarás de ser la misma Arya.

Sintió como una flecha negruzca le atravesaba el pecho, y vaya que le había dolido lo que dijo su eterno amigo.

-Las cosas son muy distintas ahora.-carraspeo su garganta, poniéndose de pie y rodeando la larga mesa donde comerían, esperaban a los guardianes. Justo cuando creyó el muchacho que había dicho algo erróneo vio, para su sorpresa como Arya se le acercaba con paso decidido.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-sonrió entrecortadamente cuando deslizo la silla que estaba a su lado, no se sentía bien, para nada en verdad. Comenzó lentamente a sentir que sus fuerzas se desvanecían y quería como consuelo no caerse en cualquier parte.

Jack simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si le importase un rábano. Tenía las mejillas sonrojaditas y los ojos decaídos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado al verla jadear.

-No, me duele el pecho.-dejó su cabeza apoyada en la mesa y una vez cubriéndola con ambas manos respiró poco a poco.

-¡Bunny! ¡Norte!-el gritó extrañado y a la vez desesperado del muchacho robaron la atención de las haditas-. Necesito ayuda, traigan a los demás.

Se giró hacia la muchacha que parecía dormida, y si no fuese porque tenía reflejos agudos se hubiera precipitado al suelo por el desmayo.

-¿Arya?-la zarandeo levemente-. ¡Despierta!

.

-Pobrecilla…-musitó el Hada de los Dientes mientras le acariciaba la larga melena miel-. No resistió más.

-Debemos llevarla al bosque rápido.-exclamó Norte al verla cada vez más pálida, entre sus murmullos decía cosas incoherentes y por la mirada que Jack tenía de afligido Sandy no hizo más tirarle de las mangas de su azulada sudadera. La figura de una flor floreciendo se posó sobre su cabeza, indicando que tarde o temprano se recuperaría.

-¿estará bien?-pregunto el muchacho frunciendo levemente sus cejas con preocupación. Tooth sonrió con tristeza mirándole.

-Lo estará Jack, no te preocupes-se volvió a mirarla-, es fuerte. Siempre lo ha sido.

El rostro de Bunny estaba tan opaco y falto de ese humor que siempre poseía, cogió a la chica entres sus brazos, estaba tan lacea como el cuerpo de un muerto; la piel levemente azulada y los ojos cerrados suavemente y aquel semblante…que pedía ayuda. Su amo se alimento de toda su energía y no tuvo compasión con ella, era algo obvio que terminaría así agregando la energía que compartía con el bosque.

-La iré a dejar a su cabaña, vuelvo al rato. Esperaré a que despierte o me diga algo…-murmuro el pooka mientras esperaba que uno de los yetis le abriera un portal-. No me esperen, sólo…-apenas y podía mantener la mirada de afligido que tenía-, díganle todo a Jack, tiene derecho a saberlo-respondió a los pensamientos de Norte.

-Claro amigo, no te sientas mal. Fue culpa de nosotros…

-Nadie tiene la culpa-murmuró repentinamente la muchacha tratando de levantar su cabeza, sus parpados morados y esos labios carmín tan blancos ¡se estaba muriendo en ese lugar!-Lo la…lamento.

-Tranquila.-Tooth se acercó interrumpiéndola poniendo uno de sus dedos en su labio-, duerme, si descansas te sentirás mejor.

El mismo sonido que sintió en la mañana al romper una de las esferas de Norte, martillo en sus oídos, cerró sus ojos una vez más viendo la angustiada mirada de todos, incluyendo su amigo.

-Cuídate…-dijo Jack dando un paso hacia Bunny y ella, sonrió entrecortadamente sin conseguir decirle todo lo que tenía en mente.

Sintió como era transportada nuevamente al Bosque, y como su cuerpo era dejado sobre su cama.

-Gracias.

Bunny no respondió.

-No quería arruinar la celebración Aster, mis más sinceras disculpas.-forzaba tanto la voz.

-No digas eso-gruño al paso que la arropaba.

-Es la verdad-vio como el conejo la rodeaba con la ultima tapa-. Siempre lo arruin-

-¡No lo digas!-gritó fastidiado-. Dices que lo arruinas pero no es así, no tienes la culpa de haber tenido que proteger este inútil pedazo de tierra sin poder salir ¡a veces Manny no es justo!

-No fui elegida por Manny-lo dijo, temblando: se sentó en su cama esperando que Bunny le preguntase el por qué, interiormente Arya anhelaba que los Guardianes se diesen cuenta de lo que ocurría. Le tenían prohibido hablar sobre su origen.

-No digas estupideces por favor.-dijo sin creerle como siempre, se dio media vuelta- Debo irme. Tengo que hablar con Norte y los demás sobre un asunto.

**Arya** se mordió suavemente su labio, le dolía tanto el pecho.

-¿Sobre qué?-inquirió asustada.

-La obstrucción de uno de los túneles no fue por mera coincidencia-aclaro, acomodándose sus muñequeras-. Encontré un poco de arenilla blanca, no fue suficiente para traerla conmigo porque al tocarla se esfumó. Es mágica…

La chica palideció.

* * *

¿Y les gusto?

En el capítulo anterior deje una nota que extrañamente se me olvido aclarar:

Una Salix babylonica: es el sauce llorón, algo depresivo xD

Con respecto a Arya, como algunas pusieron cómo la chica podía regalar su alma a los seres biológicos, bueno es porque ella es la Madre Naturaleza. Y habrán más sorpresas. Espero que el capítulo no haya sido aburrido. Si tienen una idea, sugerencia o quieren que los personajes se besen medicen no más y yo tomo cartas en el asunto,para complacerlas n.n

**Gracias, un abrazo de oso GIGANTE. Y cuídense mucho :D**

PD: ¿reviews?


	7. Luz Lunar

**_Los personajes son de DreamWork, creados por William Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto, lamentablemente._**

**_(A excepción de uno: La melancólica Arya)_**

_«Luz lunar»_

No había dudas que aquello sería sumamente doloroso tratarlo con Jack. Todos los guardianes eran consientes de que un lazo antiguo le unía con Arya. Norte aún miraba el sitio donde había desaparecido el portal.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-fue la única pregunta que colgaba en el aire, Jack sentía la impulsiva de necesidad de ir con ella, de ver si se encontraba bien, pero una parte de él se sintió un verdadero intruso si iba a por ella. Bunny era su amigo ahora, no él.

-Arya es un espíritu protector ahora, Jack-alzo la mirada al ver un Norte mutilado por dentro. Sintió como Tooth volaba por los aires y se aproximaba.

-Es decir que su alma está conectada con un lugar de importancia y por ende debe protegerlo con su vida, evitando que mortales y seres oscuros lo destruyan-respondió el Hada al ver la respuesta tan ambigua del Guardián de las Maravillas. Sandy dibujo sobre su cabeza la figura de un pequeño árbol.

-¿El Bosque?-inquirió abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, el hombrecillo dorado asintió lentamente, un dejó de tristeza se había posado en su mirada aún cuando él veía las cosas con tanta alegría-. No debe alejarse de ahí ¿verdad?-murmuro apretando su cayado con ímpetu.

Norte, Tooth y Sandy respondieron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Se debilita y mucho. Cada fibra de su alma está unida a ese lugar, vive por él, y él vive por ella.-Norte se desplomó en el asiento más próximo diciendo aquellas palabras con pudor, necesitaba dormir.

-¿No podemos hacer algo por ella?-dijo repentinamente el muchacho volviéndose al hombre de barba blanca.

-No poseemos la información suficiente Jack, he intentado pero nada resulta. Siquiera Manny está al tanto, es un mero error.

»Arya nació por un mal cálculo, su sacrificio por un humano no fue suficiente para convertirse en un espíritu completo. Es hasta ahora; el único ser que posee esa estirpe.

Después de un prolongado silencio un agujero en medio de la sala apareció por arte de magia no tardo en salir un gran conejo de este.

-¿Está mejor?-se precipito a decir y acercándose a la vez.

-Tranquilo niño, Arya está bien.-miro con el ceño fruncido a Norte-me imagino que se lo has explicado todo.

-En eso estábamos-aclaro el guardián pensativo-. ¿Jack?

El chico alzo las cejas con curiosidad.

-¿Arya no te dicho nada al respecto?-se acercó.

-No entiendo Norte.-observó a todos confundidos, ¿qué sabían ellos que él no? Era un guardián ahora, se suponía que debía estar informado de todo-. Apenas y sabía que estaba con vida. Nunca lo supe hasta que…-observó de soslayo al guardián de la Esperanza-, seguí a Bunny y me tope con ella…

-De todos modos…-murmuro el conejo-, no hubiera servido de nada que la hayas conocido, porque simplemente no recordaba nada.

-Sí me recuerda-objetó el muchacho de cabellera nevada-. Hoy le pregunte, e incluso después que te marchaste esa vez, seguimos conversan-

-¿De qué?-rezongó el guardián interrumpiéndole.

-Bunny.-el tono severo de Tooth quito automáticamente el ente protector del conejo-. Era su amiga, y está en todo su derecho de querer hablarle.

El esperanzador Guardián se mitigo al mero silencio, detestaba que le contradijeran y que obviamente le interrumpan.

-Sólo es mala influencia, eso lo que opino.-se cruzó de brazos intentando disimular su fastidio. Definitivamente no le agradaba la idea de compartir a Arya.

-No quieres que vuelva a repetir lo de ese día ¿verdad…?-siseo Jack en desmán por la actitud del conejo.

-Hoy los reuní por asunto importante, no para que discutieran sobre cosas que son…-Norte intentó buscar las palabras indicadas-…obvias.-optó por decir.

-Pitch atacó, pero no estamos seguros si es él o un mero error-agrego inmediatamente; la oración calo en lo más profundo de los demás Guardianes, a excepción de Toothiana, que lamentablemente lo sabía junto con Norte. Y a lo único que esmeraban era la segunda opción.

-¿Qué sucedió?-inquirió severamente Bunny, al paso que observaba como Sandy desviaba la mirada.

-Toothiana debe contarnos-murmuro Norte al paso que la observaba-. Quiero que escuchen con atención y sin discusiones-fijó la mirada en ambos Guardianes.

-Ayer…-inició Tooth soltando un suspiro y bajando la mirada hacia sus manos-, mientras indicaba como siempre las instrucciones que mis hadas debían seguir, entro un intruso.

Todos se tensaron, ipso facto. Norte le había pedido que no le contará nada hasta que todos se encontrarán reunidos como correspondía, pero ahora, siendo completamente un espectador que no poseía información alguna de lo que sucedió despertó drásticamente ese sentimientos de preocupación, desesperado por obtener una respuesta y clamando al cielo que Manny tuviera sospechas, no obstante algo muy dentro de él se lo negaba rotundamente. Al igual que Bunny, Tooth y Sandy. Jack en ese entonces era completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía-. No logré sentir el cambio, no, no pude percatarme que había entrado y hurtado dos cilindros dorados. Me sentía confiada de que nadie más lograría entrar al palacio, pero me equivoqué-el hada intento mantener la compostura, pero fue inútil, prontamente su voz se quebraba-, entró y al parecer tenía ya conocimiento de las capsulas. Se fue a las más antiguas y robo dos…

-¿Cuáles?-interrumpió el conejo frunciendo el ceño, estaba furioso-. Si es Pitch juro que…

-Deja que hable Bunny, necesitamos saber hasta el más mínimo detalle-cercioró el guardián de las Maravillas.

-Robo las memorias de Pitch-intentó decirlo con claridad pero su voz se quebró-, y las de Ary también.

-¡Pero cómo!-gritó el conejo sin esta vez contenerse- ¡no poseen parentescos, ni nada!-protestó como si los culpables fueran los demás guardianes y Manny por decirles nada.

-Aún no lo sé Aster, pero Jack también está en peligro-soltó y al momento de darse cuenta se llevó su mano a sus labios.

Pero el espíritu invernal parecía estar lejos de la realidad, simplemente bajo la mirada en un desconcierto notable.-Arya está en peligro no yo-objetó de manera seria-. Hay que ayudarle a ella, no a mí.

-Lo sabemos, Frostbite, pero tú también eres importantes para nosotros, debemos cuidarnos mucho más, ahora-murmuro Norte colocando su mano en el mentón-. El problema es que Arya no posee lazos con Pitch; es ilógico.

Sandy que ese entonces se mantenía quieto y sin responder algo mediante sus señas, sus recuerdos y conocimientos divagaban mucho más allá donde se encontraban los demás guardianes. Sabía algo, de seguro, pero simplemente prefirió callar.

Formó una especie de estela sobre su cabeza, Jack lo entendió perfectamente.

-El palacio estaba protegido por magia de Sandman, es imposible que fuera él-lo dijo casi para sí mismo que para sus compañeros, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que lograsen escuchar lo suficiente.

-Ese es dilema, Jack-murmuró Tooth-. No sabemos quién pudo penetrar ese campo; la magia de Pitch es oscura y no le permitiría el paso, aún cuando fuera demasiada magia. De ser así, ya me abría dado cuenta…

-¿Y si alguien le ayudo?-adujo Bunny mientras sostenía su boomerang-. Algo ocurrió en mi madriguera…y estoy seguro que no fue Pitch.

Todos se bloquearon abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos hacia el Conejo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Norte repentinamente frunció el ceño casi con incredibilidad-. Nos estás diciendo…

El conejo asintió-. Exacto. Un espíritu se unió a él, pero debería ser lo suficientemente oscuro para estar en ese estado, pero…-bajo la mirada interrogándose un millar de cosas-. No es lo que parece.

-Explícate mejor ¿quieres?-masculló el muchacho, ver a Arya en aquel estado le dejo cada nervio por las nubes, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cómo se encontraría y por qué Bunny era tan descuidado y no se habría quedado con ella cuidándola…-. No sé ustedes, pero no logró comprender nada.

Bunny rodeó la mirada-. Pitch está siendo ayudado por un espíritu, y nosotros no sabemos cuál de todos los que existen sea…-habló lentamente irritando aún más al joven-. Existe la posibilidad que le hayan obligado. Pero hay algo en cada uno de nosotros que se llama _discernimiento_.

Jack le observo, extrañado por la palabra-. Si fue obligado…entonces es imposible que hubiera elegido por él o ella misma-comentó el muchacho apoyándose levemente de su báculo-. Pitch es bastante ingenioso, aún recuerdo cuando trató de convencerme para unirme a él.

-Espero que ahora no esté haciendo de las suyas-Norte dio una crítica mirada al globo iluminado por los niños-. Los niños no son su prioridad ahora…-murmuró

-Al parecer no.-Tooth simplemente se limitó a mirar el paraje-. Aún no comprendo cómo robaron las memorias y porque lo hicieron.

Un destello seguido por un brillo silencioso…

… la azulada luz de Hombre de la Luna ilumino toda la habitación, todos los Guardianes se volvieron ante él en silencio siendo meros expectantes, Norte pidiendo respuestas, Tooth deseando saber cómo ingresaron a su palacio, Bunny queriendo encontrar al causante de aquella arenilla blanquecina en uno de sus túneles, Jack…queriendo ver a su amiga ¿y Sandy? El haz de luz indico al dorado Guardián de los Sueños, este sonriendo con angustia vio como sus amigos le observaban confundidos, una fina letra apareció en el suelo justo a su lado ¡era la letra de Manny!

_«Sandy sabe la historia…no tengo respuestas para lo que se avecina, pero puedo garantizar, mis Guardianes…, que los niños están fuera de peligro. Quieren dañarlos a ustedes no a ellos, por favor cuídense…»_

Respiraron con alivio al percatarse que los niños no estarían en amenaza.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo como poco a poco el escrito iba perdiendo brillo y desaparecía por completo en el frío suelo.

-¿D-dañarnos?-la pregunta inquieta de Jack saco de sus cavilaciones a Norte, quién para sus profundos interiores notó la magnitud del problema.

-Creo…que Sandy debe contarnos algo.-miro al hombrecillo que dejaba de flotar por unos breves momentos. Movió sus manos delicadamente una pantalla dorada se proyecto en el aire haciendo aparecer la figura de un hombre alto, respingado con el cabello peinado drásticamente hacia atrás: la silueta del Coco.

-¿Pitch?-musitó la Reina de las Hadas-, ¿fue el quién las robo?-dijo esta vez con un tono algo más alterado. Sandy negó, llevando uno de sus pequeños dedos a sus labios. _Silencio._

El hada asintió comprendiendo. Luego, hacia el otro extremo dibujó su figura, un tierno Sandy con ambos brazos extendidos: dispuesto a dar dulces sueños a los niños. Cuando los demás Guardianes creyeron captar el mensaje, apareció otra figura: no tenía forma definida, pero si dos manos levantadas sobre su cabeza; formando una esfera de arenilla que giraba con elegancia, una parte era dorada y la otra debía ser negruzca, -debido a que Meme no podía crearla-.

_«Es un espíritu que puede unir ambas arenas: creando una completamente distinta y causar el peor de los caos si es unida con la de Pitch. Pero puede causar la mayor de las alegrías si es mezclada con la de Sandman…» _La antigua letra de Manny, se esfumó al momento de ser leída por los inquietos ojos de Jack.

-Esa arena apareció en mi túnel.-soltó repentinamente Bunny-. No puede tocarse, desaparece con el tacto, pensé que sí traía un poco conmigo lograríamos encontrar alguna pista, pero no pude siquiera almacenarla-fijó la mirada verde en la esfera de arenilla que aún giraba sobre las manos de su creador-. Es blanquecina…

_«Blanco»_

La sutil imagen de Arya sonriente robó todos los pensamientos del espíritu invernal. Pero rápidamente los reprimió creyendo que sus memorias empezaban a surgir de su inconsciente.

-¡Eso fue!-gritó el Guardián de la maravillas al ver los rostros tristones y preocupados (excepto Bunny)-. ¡Pitch utilizó esa arenilla!-ahora todo parecía tan claro…-. Por eso Tooth, no lograste distinguir nada-el hada le miró extrañada desde la pantalla dorada que Meme había creado para darles la información-. Es magia blanca y pura a la vez.

-Querrás decir neutra-le corrigió el conejo.

-Lo mismo.

-Pero Norte, no hay pistas…-murmuró-. Además… no tenemos idea de quién haya sido.

-Debemos averiguarlo-sonrió Jack alegremente, de repente extrañaba tantas emociones. Obviamente siempre las tenía con los niños, pero nada se comparaba con ver a un Pitch nuevamente derrotado, pensar en ello le provocará bocadas de satisfacción.

-¡Ya somos dos!-gritó Norte lleno de emoción-. Dejémonos de las caras largas. Tú también Bunny.-bromeó socarronamente.

-Estoy preocupado por Arya que es distinto-resopló rodeando la mirada. Norte por su parte le devolvió una mirada llena de picardía. A veces el Guardián de las Maravillas parecía un verdadero niño de ocho años.

Frunció las cejas con ironía.

-Lo mejor ahora es ocuparnos de cuidar de Jack y Arya.- interrumpió la Guadiana de los Recuerdos-. Recuerden: que hurtaron los cilindros de la chica, sí le hace daño esa cosa que acaba de provocar todo esto, les dañará a ambos.-miró a Jack y acercándose puso su delicada mano en su hombro colocándose a su lado-. Es lo más importante.

-No te preocupes Tooth. Podré defenderme de Pitch y también de ese espíritu que no sabe con quién se ha metido.

-No eres el centro de todo, niño-siseo Aster al paso que dejaba caer sus brazos-. Arya es la más afectada, no sabe cuidarse sola…

-¿No sabe pelear?-inquirió Norte, alzando las cejas con incredibilidad. Sandy dio saltitos y tiro de la ropa de Norte, generando una figura de un Bunny y Arya "peleando"-¡Excelente Sandy! Les enseñarán a defenderse como se debe.-miro a ambos guardianes que se fijaban miradas asesinas-. Ambos.-agregó con satisfacción.

-Será un problema.-dijo Bunny al paso que desviaba la vista-¿Cómo estás seguro que es lo que quiere? Se dará cuenta demasiado rápido que ocurren problemas…y que ella está afectada.

-Por ello le enseñarás-sonrió el ruso-, junto con Jack.

-¡¿Qué?!-protestó el albino-No soy…

-No son necesarias las modestias, muchacho. Si pudiste hacer frente a Pitch hace veinticinco a-

-Treinta años, Norte-corrigió Tooth.

-Lo mismo, ¿dónde quede? ¡Ah sí! Puedes darle conocimientos de tus habilidades-esta vez se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura del espíritu-. Eres fuerte y lo has demostrado en varias oportunidades, no sólo con _destruir _ a Pitch.

-Pero…-bajo la mirada-, fue porque Jamie creyó en mí.

Negó con la cabeza-. Tienes razón en parte, pero tu centro: la alegría fue capaz de eliminar el miedo y ese fuiste tú.-le dio palmaditas en sus fríos hombros-. Confío en ti, Jack.

-¿Dónde quedo yo?-replicó el conejo.

Le dio una mirada a Bunny-. En ti igual, no te pongas histérico y orgulloso.

-Sandy-el hombrecillo dio un leve saltito al escuchar la voz de Norte diciendo su nombre; se había quedado profundamente dormido-, nos preocuparemos por encontrar a ese traidor y el Coco obviamente, tenemos un viaje pendiente hacia su _hogar._

-Se suponía que su existencia era en secreto-murmuró el conejo-, nadie sabía que Arya existía. Siquiera Pitch.

-No peligra sólo por sus recuerdos, Aster.-comentó el Hada-, cuando la encontraste ya estábamos al tanto que ocurriría esto.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-Jack frunció las cejas con seriedad, fijando la mirada en los verdes ojos del pooka.

-La encontré desmayada de la fatiga junto al agujero de Pitch-la voz del conejo sonó tan llena de odio y tristeza a la vez, al retroceder el tiempo en su mente-. Estaba temblando, fue mucho antes que te convirtieras en Guardián, hace setenta y cinco años…

Un suspiro salió desde los pulmones de Norte.

-Debemos actuar ya.-apretó levemente sus puños-, y ahora pareciera que será aún más difícil para todos…

Observó detenidamente a Jack mientras llevaba ambas manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera azul.

«_Espero poder ayudarte muchacho… »_

Cuando todos se habían marchado a excepción de Sandman, ambos Guardianes se observaron con un amago de sonrisa. Sabían perfectamente que era lo que ocurría, eran los más antiguos del equipo, pero ahora…que todos esperaban una respuesta de ellos no podían más que lamentarse de lo sucedido.

-Ahora me puedes decir.-Norte se volvió al hombrecillo dorado que flotaba a milímetros del suelo-. Soy todo oídos ahora Sandy. Dime lo que te inquita…

El portador de sueños no hizo más que bajar su cabeza, creía que aquello jamás ocurriría…

* * *

¿Y les agrado? No quise poner mis saludos al principio, porque creía que arruinaría la tensión del capítulo.

Bueno, creo que ahora no me he tardado tanto, ¿y saben? Me ha **encantado** escribir para ustedes, porque siento que valoran mi esfuerzo por la trama.

Gracias, sin sus reviews no estaría animada escribiéndola. Si supiesen cuando los leo, me emociono muchísimo (mi amiga beta es testigo jeje). Tengo pensado adentrarme de manera más profunda en la historia; cómo compartieron Arya & Jack. Una maraña de ideas comenzaron a poblar mi pobre cabeza y ni puedo quitármelas de la mente, tengo tan bien imaginada a Arya en mi cabeza que me parece que fuera parte de la historia, cómo lo paso después de la "_tragedia_" de Jackson y los sucesos que ocurrieron después. No sé que opinan y si desean que profundice más en ellos en la vida colonial me dicen :)

Sin más preámbulos les dejo con un enorme abrazo. El próximo capítulo se hablará del "traidor" No saquen conclusiones apresuradas por que nada es lo que parece ¿o sí?

PD: ¿Reviews?


	8. Un Traidor que contamina sueños

**_Los personajes son de Dreamwork,creados por Willam Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto,lamentablemente _**

**_(A excepciòn de uno: La melancólica Arya)_**

_-Tim ¿qué tienes en la mejilla?-preguntó la madre poniendo ambos brazos en jarras, al paso que su hija mayor: Arya aparecía detrás de su figura con curiosidad._

_-De seguro con alguna raspilladura. Vive cayéndose en todas partes-le dijo sonriente._

_-Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuides tu ropa, Timothe. _

_-¿Qué estuviste haciendo, revoltoso?-Arya se inclinó con alegría frente a él llevando sus manos hacia sus mejillas, sintiendo como este llegaba a volverse rojo del enojo._

_-De seguro estuvo jugando con el hijo de la señora Overland.-la voz de su madre sonó como eco palpitante en la mente de la chica._

_«Jack…__» __ poco a poco sus mejillas se sonrojaron, haciendo que rápidamente se alejará de su hermano; posando una de sus manos intento cubrir su arrebol._

_-¿Y a esta que le ocurre?-Tim hizo el esmero por salir desprevenido._

_La mujer de cabellos rubios simplemente sonrió con complicidad por el acto de su hija, mientras esta no hacía más que bajar la mirada en un desconcierto terrible por sus sonrojos._

Las figuras de rombos brillantes, verdes y amarillos comenzaron a propagarse en la visión del espíritu obscuro, sonrió con ironía contenida al ver como el mismo cilindro se preocupaba de sellar los recuerdos sin ser violados por otros ojos.

-Veo que la tonta hada sabe muy bien defender sus _joyas_.-comentó al que parecía ser su ayudante, que "descansaba" fuera de la realidad sentado en lo que parecía ser un espeluznante trono. Abrió sus ojos oscuros como el azabache.

-Es inteligente, querrás decir.-sonrió con arrogancia-. Cosa que es bastante ausente en ti.

Pitch simplemente enfureció, pero al igual que tantas veces como lo hacía con su acompañante prefirió guardar la calma.

-Lo dice alguien que no puede hacer algo por sí mismo. Que depende de otros para seguir con vida.

El ser apretó con ímpetu sus inmaculados puños y mandíbula, soportando aquellas palabras hirientes.

-Me alimento de ti.-murmuró, fijando esa mirada obscura hacia los ojos amatistas, sin preocuparse como lo tomaría su amo, curvó levemente la comisura de sus labios-. Si supieras lo delicioso que es sentir tu energía en cada una de mis venas-paso detenidamente la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior.

-Y obtenerla como si fuera mía…-un leve cambio se produjo en sus ojos, siendo esta vez sombríos y sin vida, aún en la lúgubre obscuridad del mundo de las pesadillas.

-Y supongo que no tendrás problema en darme un poco ¿cierto?-se acercó repentinamente apareciendo a su lado, acaricio la bella idea de dejar a su súbdito en un estado deprimente. Prácticamente sin ser capaz de mantenerse en pie por alimentarse de él-. ¿No tienes problemas?-le dijo entre risas llenas de ironía y anhelos de eliminar esa sonrisa competitiva de su receptor.

-Haz lo que quieras-masculló bajando la mirada y con ambas manos sobre su regazo-. Pero no te permitiré que sigas viendo sus recuerdos.

-¿Requiero tu permiso, acaso?-siseó frunciendo la mirada-. Yo soy el que te domina, eres mi creación, y debes estar bajo de mí como te corresponde…-echo su cabeza hacia atrás riéndose-…es como si fueras…-le miró fijamente, aún cuando el esclavo no le mantenía la mirada-…mi hijo.

Abrió sus ojos en par desmesuradamente y sintiendo como aquellas palabras le atravesaban el pecho desgarrándoselo con tanta ira y falta de piedad que no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo de la angustia. Seguido por una visión borrosa.

Black sonriendo con satisfacción ante la reacción se alejo del espíritu herido, dejando a su paso una estela elegante de arenilla azabache.

-Deja de tus llanterías y ven conmigo.-miró por sobre su hombro viendo como el ser lloraba y no le respondía-¡Te he dicho que te levantes, semejante idiota!-gritó con furia. Obedeciendo ante su mandato este se puso de pie con lentitud con la mirada posada en el obscuro suelo.

-Han pasado siglos, y aún no he podido quitarte esos malditos sentimientos humanos. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte como eres? Fuiste creada para ser útil, no para lamentarte como un maldito mortal.

Asintió levemente. De repente la idea de quitarse el corazón ilumino la mente del esclavo-. ¿Por qué no me lo quitas?-preguntó sin estar seguro si le escuchaba. Pitch se acercó mostrando cuan alto era a comparación del espíritu. Alzó la mirada viendo sus orbes doradas.-Te he hecho una pregunta, más bien una suposición ¡¿por qué no me quitas esta maldita molestia que tengo en el pecho de una vez por todas?!-cogió con ímpetu una de las griseases manos de su amo y la puso en su pecho. Pero al momento de dejarla, Pitch la elevó suavemente a su rostro.

-Porque necesito de _eso _ para encargarme del niño que esos guardianes cuidan con tanto esmero.-sonrió detenidamente-, me lo imagino…Y vaya que lo he tenido en mente, por muchos siglos. Le haremos sentir lo que comúnmente los niños de su edad sienten…

Se quedaron en silencio, el súbdito se tenso al sentir como la mano de Pitch bajaba hasta su cuello y en un intento desesperado por no volver a sentir aquella pesadilla de darle su energía, forjó un manto de arenilla inmaculada para protegerse: quemando la mano de su _amo_. Soltó un alarido de dolor, al sentir cómo esta le hería la piel, calcinándola.

-A-aléjate-titubeo dando un paso hacia atrás-, aún estoy débil y no puedo otorgarte la energía suficiente.

Los corceles aparecieron repentinamente rodeando al súbdito.

-¿De dónde crees que sacaré el poder?-dijo, contemplando la quemadura con indignación-. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-frunció su nariz con prepotencia volviéndose hacia el camino con ira, aquel que tenía destinado hace unos momentos antes de ser poco a poco seducido por las ansias de poder, habían pasado demasiadas décadas y aún le quedaba ese atisbo de empatía.

-¿Qué esperas?-le dijo caminando hacia aquellas puertas. Al igual que una sombra, se escabullía entre cada rendija o mural, sinuosamente por las paredes de su morada, pasando sus largos y fríos dedos como en una caricia en cada detalle que decoraba su _reino, _dejándole un camino de arenilla azabache a su_ «amada» _criatura_._ El esclavo titubeo sus pasos, aquellos parajes eran totalmente desconocidos por él, no poseía el conocimiento para guiarse por los confusos recovecos del hogar de su amo, tragando saliva dio un paso, luego otro y otro. Sintiendo como las sombras le acariciaban la piel desnuda de sus brazos a medida que se fundía en la obscuridad. No podía negar que era tan delicioso sentirlo, acariciar ese miedo de mortales y escuchar sus respiraciones entrecortadas por el desasosiego y cada vez que se percataba de sus intenciones, temía convertirse en un ser similar a que ha llamado _amo_ desde que despertó aquella noche.

Encontró aquella puerta que ha observado por semanas, el espíritu se poso justo a su lado. Latiéndole el corazón con cada segundo, lograba sentirlo a la distancia…

…miedo…

…miedo sofocante y extasiando cada uno de sus sentidos. Pitch de soslayo pudo sentir como su sirviente acrecentaba su poder con el sólo hecho de estar presente, poseían aquella conexión ambos. Sabía exactamente que repercutía en su creación, sabía lo que le ocurría. Y el hecho de recordar cómo repentinamente los latidos de su súbdito se acrecentaban repentinamente hace un mes y medio, sonrió. Definitivamente pillar al _padre invierno_ sería sumamente sencillo.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-dijo extrañado por la mirada de su señor.

-¿Es que no puedes quedare callado?-respondió con una pregunta y agudizando su tono-. Esta puerta me llamó mucho la atención hace unos meses…-inició-…es de un niño creyente en los Guardianes-escupió la palabra al pronunciarla.

-Pero…-poso su mano en los detalles góticos de está confundido.

-Te enseñare a contaminar un sueño-soltó-, es de noche y es seguro que Sandman estará aquí. Esperaremos a que se marche y lo harás-fijo su mirada amatista de manera amenazante.

-No…-murmuró tan bajito-, no le hagas daño.

-Será sólo una prueba, cariño.-se burló al usarla. El esclavo frunció el ceño con ira, apretando sus puños.

-No te permito que me llames así, bestia.-se volvió hacia los detalles de la puerta.-No te lo permito…-repitió, sólo su difunta madre le llamaba así, nadie más.

Pitch adoptó un semblante angustiante, y sacando un leve puchero.

-¿Te dolió?-río con aspereza-. Eres tan débil.

Se limitó al mero silencio, formó aún con su mano posada en los detalles de la madera un puño.

Un seductor brillo dorado se vio reflejado en la rendija, sonrió con satisfacción ensanchando sus orbes amarillos.

-Bien, es hora de entrar.

Rodeo con aquella fría y articulada mano el pomo de la puerta. El sirviente pudo notar la leve quemadura que le provocó con el mero hecho de haberle rosado con su arenilla.

-Entra.-ordenó secamente.

Lo hizo. Con la mirada puesta en el pequeño que dormía angelicalmente en su cuarto pintado de astros, planetas y naves espaciales.

«_¿Por qué quiere el sufrimiento?» _pensó aquel.

Ambos seres caminaron hacia la cama del pequeño, uno siguiéndole el paso al otro con temor. Pitch sonrió secamente. Las figuras doradas de Sandman bailaban elegantemente sobre su cabeza…

-Te preguntarás porque lo elegí ¿verdad?-murmuró interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Asintió en silencio mientras observaba los mechones castaños que cubrían la mirada sumisa del niño-. La madre de este engendro tiene una enfermedad-los ojos de su esclavo se abrieron desmesuradamente-, no tiene remedio, según los mortales, claro. Su padre no posee el dinero suficiente para sanar a su querida mami…-una voz fingida de compasión brotaba de los grises labios del Rey de las Pesadillas-, ellos no le han dicho nada a su querido hijo, pero el pequeño es bastante inteligente, tiene una leve sospecha.

Adoso aquella articulada mano de largos dedos en la delicada frente del menor, despejó los flequillos. Su súbdito se estremeció de horror al recordar la primera vez que se encontró con aquel ser oscuro que estaba parado a su lado. Pitch se acercó detenidamente, acariciando la mejilla del infante insinuándole poco a poco pesadillas.

El esclavo sin poder contener más la sensación alejó de un golpe sus fríos dedos del pequeño.

-No lo hagas, no te lo permito.-le fijo la mirada con amenaza hasta al punto de sorprender a su creador-, sólo dime que es lo que debo hacer y lo haré, pero no le tortures más de lo está por su madre…

Sonrió incrédulo-. Le harás mucho daño-al paso que incorporaba su mano a un lado de su persona-. Quiero que contamines su sueño. Es simple, sabes perfectamente como mezclar tu arenilla con la mía y formar…

-Muerte ficticia…-completo el esclavo-. Muerte ficticia que agobia tanto a los mortales como a los espíritus…

Pitch se acomodo confianzudamente a los pies de la cama del pequeño.-. Le serás un gran problema a los Guardianes cuando estén desprevenidos-sonrió con orgullo-, ¿has puesto la pluma en la almohada del gordo ese?

Asintió levemente, mientras acariciaba la frente del niño. Le recordaba tanto a…

-¿Qué esperas? Que te diga paso a paso lo que debes hacer-interrogó el obscuro ser.

-No me has proporcionado tu arena, Pitch.-penetrándole con la mirada, rio con aspereza.

Dejo caer sus parpados al sentir como emergían sus poderes: un manto inmaculado girando sobre la palma de su creador, susurraba suaves palabras de consuelo. Para su sorpresa se vio transportado rápidamente a un recuerdo.

_-¿Qué es lo que h-hago?-llevó ambas manos a su pecho apretándolo con ímpetu._

_-Controlas las energías de los seres vivientes…-respondió el portador de unas orbes amatistas-…es energía en forma de arenilla, puedes darle vida a lo que desees, pero no a los mortales ni a los espíritus-mintió mostrando esa sonrisa de afilados dientes-. Lo que ves aquí es arenilla repleta de almas. _

_Se limito al mero silencio, observando al ente que estaba parado con ambas manos hacia atrás, sonriéndole-. No, no recuerdo nada. No sé quién soy, pero…-dio un paso hacia él-, ¿me ayudarías a encontrar personas? Quiero que me digan dónde me encuentro._

_-No te preocupes, vendrás conmigo._

_Le miró con cierta duda y sospecha._

_-Yo te he creado y prometo cuidarte. Nunca nos separaremos y jamás estarás en soledad-alzo una de sus manos, invitándola a cogerla. Pero el reciente espíritu no se aproximo._

_-No me…me inspiras confianza.-murmuró bajando la mirada hacia su mano articulada._

_-Es tu destino pequeño no lo puedes desviar.-dijo ya sin paciencia, pero aún sin borrar aquella obscura sonrisa._

_-No quiero.-lograba sentir un miedo sofocante rodeándolo, al paso que nublaba sus sentidos.-…un hombre me dijo que no podía alejarme de este bosque…_

_Pitch frunció el ceño con furia, ya estaba arto de que Hombre de la Luna estropeará sus planes. Sin más rodeos, dio dos zancadas y le sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca-. ¡Quién fue!-le zarandeo-. Fue él-indico con sus griseados dedos la Luna._

_Negó vehemente aterrado el espíritu-. No…fue…-miró de soslayo lo que parecía ser un gran roble diferente a todos los que componían al bosque._

-Se siente tan bien…-Pitch cerró sus ojos con satisfacción al verse alimentado por el miedo del niño-. Mira su rostro, esta cohibido.

El esclavo movía delicadamente sus dedos, mezclando su arenilla inmaculada con la de su amo. Formando figuras grises al unirse ambas.

-No entiendo la causa de esto.

-¿Recuerdas? Odiabas a los mortales y los demás espíritus por su libertad.

-¡Libertad que me has quitado tú!-espetó apretando con tanta ira contenida sus puños haciendo que toda la arena negruzca se disipará por la habitación poco a poco devorada por la inmaculada del esclavo-. ¡Cómo te atreves a ser tan…maldito!

-Sabes que lo odias. Y con tanta fuerza que eres capaz de quitarle lo que poseen los Guardianes.

-Yo no soy así…-un hilo de voz sólo logró salir de sus labios-, yo…yo…

-No te asustes, cariño-sonrió con burlonería-, ¿ves? No somos tan diferentes, eso es lo que nos une. Hombre de la Luna fue el que te aprisionó a estar en esa tierra…

Bajo la cabeza llorando en silencio, viendo como sus saladas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Odiaba a Manny y no lo podía negar, odiaba a todo aquel que _no_ sufría su suerte…

…incluso a él…sonrió con amargura al verse abrazado por Pitch, en un escaso consentimiento…

_«…incluso a él» _se repitió una y otra vez.

Aceptó el cariño de su amo, después de todo era su hijo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y me gusto bastante escribirlo.

**Gracias** a todas las lectoras que se animaron a leerlo y comentar. (Incluyendo a las chicas que la leen, pero no se atreven a comentar :D)

De antemano muchas gracias, por sus reviews. Les deseo lo abrazote. Si tienen dudas con respecto a Tim, les debo decir que en la película cuando Jack ve su pasado, hay un niño y una niña que siempre les acompaña, bueno capte la imagen de ese chico y le hice una historia anexándola con la de mi OC (Arya)

Hasta pronto... ¡Bye!

PD: ¿reviews?


	9. Aprendiendo a Luchar

_*Se cubre los ojos y la cabeza para que no la golpeen por su ineficiencia en los capítulos*_

_¡Hola, hola dulzuras! PERDÓN, PERDÓN. Les pido de rodillas que acepten mis disculpas si no he actualizado lo suficientemente rápido. Pero verán con la escuela, deberes del hogar y por supuesto otras cosas más apenas y me queda tiempo. PERO, el suficiente para escribir episodios "fascinantes" para ustedes._

_En serio, esta vez si que me impresionaron con los reviews, de verdad :D . Era una maniática gritando de emoción por saber que les gusto el capítulo anterior. **¡Y vaya lo feliz que me siento! **Hice una recapitulación y para llevar recién siete caps (incluyendo este) vamos muy bien, no cuento las "partes II" porque son anexas a un cap completo._

**_Los personajes son de DreamWork, creados por William Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto, lamentablemente._**

**_(A excepción de uno: La melancólica Arya)_**

_Sin más preámbulo les dejo con:_

_«Aprendiendo a luchar»_

_._

-Quita esa mueca de tu rostro.-fue lo único que se animo a decir Bunny al ver al chico de ojos azules sonreír tan burlonamente al momento de dejar sobre sus delgados brazos un gran saco marrón.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a cambiar ese genio?-dijo molesto por el comentario. Intentó ignorarlo.

-No sé porque Norte te dejó a cargo de esto-masculló al paso que caminaba hacía las demás cosas que había organizado con anterioridad-, sólo harás que Arya se desconcentre de lo que verdaderamente debe hacer.-le fijo una mirada estricta.

Jack sólo rodeo la mirada con fastidio, a veces se lamentaba de la imagen de adolescente que proyectaba a los demás Guardianes, muchas veces Bunny solía irritar con eso.

«_Puedo ser responsable cuando quiera…_» pensó torciendo su labio.

-Al menos le enseñaré algo útil-terció.

-¿A qué te refieres, mocoso?-el aludido con indignación se incorporó dejando dos bolsas pesadas sobre su hombro.

-Le enseñaré cómo protegerse de las sombras y de ese traidor-sonrió-, y no sólo decirle cómo usar un inútil boomerang.

Bunny frunció el rostro con indignación, pero vio para su sorpresa al espíritu eliminar esa sonrisa que la mayoría de las veces poblaba sus labios.

-No quiero discutir-se armó de un valor increíble para no contestarle de mala manera a Jack-, démonos prisa. Hay que explicarle muchas cosas a Arya.

El muchacho de orbes azules no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios, auto convencido que le daba una extraña sensación de alivio al escuchar su nombre femenino resonar en sus oídos y que por supuesto, Bunny se había tomado la molestia en confirmar que irían al verla.

-Por cierto ¿cómo está?-preguntó corriendo tras de él al ver que Aster se había puesto ya en marcha.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, siempre le ha ocurrido lo mismo. Se debilita al salir del bosque, nada más.

Jack se detuvo sosteniendo su cayado con firmeza al paso que acomodaba la bolsa marrón que sostenía desde su hombro-. No te has preguntado si le afecta más de lo que crees.

Bunny le devolvió una mirada irritada-. Son cosas que no te incuben, niño.

-¿Cómo estás seguro? Era mi amiga antes-protestó frunciendo sus cejas-, estoy en todo el derecho querer saber si está bien.

-Norte me dejó en claro que yo debo preocuparme de su bienestar eso fue mucho antes que te convirtieras en Guardián y por lo mismo la conozco mucho más que tú.

Sus ojos…

…se decayeron con tristeza al escuchar aquellas palabras acompañadas de un tono serio.

Dio unos leves golpecitos en el suelo antes de abrirse un obscuro agujero que le permitiría llegar a tiempo.

-¿Vienes?-dijo el conejo alzando una ceja en modo de pregunta. Jack negó en silencio.

-Iré por mis propios medios.

.

Arya estaba al tanto de lo desesperante que era el no poder cuidarse por sí misma. El impulsivo sentimiento de bloqueo cuando ocurría algo extrañamente a su alrededor, esa angustia sofocante que recorría su espalda y las ganas de aferrarse a alguien se volvía una queda voz en el aire.

_El miedo._

El odiado miedo que incluso hacía presa a los espíritus más nobles y valientes, detestado a partes iguales por los niños, colándose por su piel y aspirando de manera sofocante ese aire espeso. Agobiando sus sueños…

_«Ya veo por qué son elegidos los guardianes_» pensó la _Madre Naturaleza_, al paso que veía cómo las nubes se desplazaban melancólicamente por el cielo; su cuerpo tirado sobre el césped sin nada más que una simple falda blanca y una blusa grisácea como abrigo. A su lado descansada un antiguo libro que solía leer en su niñez en la colonia. Pero Arya era completamente ausente a ello, había muchas cosas que no recordaba; eran grandes agujeros oscuros.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa al recordar la última vez que había visto a los Guardianes, pero un gélido viento la saco de sus cavilaciones, opacando su mirada, mordiéndole la piel con fiereza. Levantó su torso, rápidamente omitió un sonido de impresión al ver un espíritu azulado bajar del cielo con ligereza.

-¿¡Jack!?-los ojos atónitos de la chica se posaron con incredibilidad.

En cambio el Guardián de la Diversión estaba con un sentimiento de culpa, era mediados de Noviembre, puede que falte muy poco para el invierno, pero para él que su presencia no pasaba desapercibida, sólo traería consecuencias, debía mantener el equilibrio de las estaciones.

-No debería estar aquí.

Pero aquello podía esperar ¿verdad? Norte le había dejado una misión muy importante y a la vez seria. Confiaba plenamente en él, lograría enseñarle a Arya a cómo defenderse y formándole el carácter que se ausentaba en su dócil figura.

"_-Tendrá que aprender a cómo defenderse, qué habilidades posee y por supuesto manejarlas completamente. Si Bunny ni ninguno de nosotros puede protegerla deberá hacerlo por sus propios medios, para que no te afecte a ti Jack. Nunca llegaremos a saber que planea Pitch Black-"_

Sonrió con cierta tristeza, hubiese preferido pasar tiempo con ella sin tener que pensar en Pitch y cuidarse el pellejo, después de cuatro semanas sin verla el impulso por saber de ella aumentaba con cada día, tenía tanta curiosidad…

…si el día en que se había pillado espiándola mientras cambiaba el follaje de los arboles le dejaron desconcertados. No lo volvería hacer.

-Bienvenido, señor Frost.

Una sonrisa seguida por una mirada fugaz fue lo suficiente para que ambos fueran arrastrados al pasado.

La vio tal cual, con ambas manos recogidas tras de su espalda.

-Hola.-curvó levemente sus labios dejando el saco marrón que cargaba. Soltó un alivio-, ¿señor Frost? No me llames así-rió.

-Así saludamos a las visitas en el Bosque.

-Dime Jack, no me trates de usted.

-Hum…me es difícil ¿sabes?-dejó ambos brazos a cada lado de sí.

-¿Llamarme por mi nombre?-adujo el muchacho extrañado.

Negó vehemente, observando el linde del Bosque con el frío viento colándose entre sus mechones rubios rojizos. Jack desoslayo pudo_ admirar _la delicada imagen que proyectaba su _amiga _y esa mirada de tristeza y resentimiento que había notado desde inicios de otoño…

-Verte.

Los azulados orbes de Jack se abrieron delicadamente al escuchar aquella palabra.

-No después de…-bajo su cabeza-, de verte caer al lago…

El brío silencio se poso entre ambos, con el único sonido de los árboles moviéndose al compas del viento.

_«¿Cómo debo responder?»_ se dijo el muchacho.

-Lamento ese espectáculo de teatro dramático que hice en el Taller-murmuro sin mirarle aún.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas de nada, Arya.

-¿Porqué no puedes salir?-dijo inmediatamente.

Arya fijo sus orbes castañas después de un prolongado silencio.

-Protejo algo-se llevo una mano en el pecho-, algo que todos buscan. Pero cambia de lugar a cada cien años y debo seguirlo para cubrirlo con la vegetación, así no será visto.

Frunció sus cejas confundidas, al paso que cambiaba de mano su cayado.

- Pero… ¿qué es?-se acercó.

La chica hizo intentos de alejarse, detestaba los momentos tensos.

-No puedo decirte.

-¿Es acaso eso lo que te debilita?-otro paso. Quedaron tan próximos para abrazarse…

-S-soy…-le mantuvo la mirada sin desviarla-…Soy un espíritu protector, Jack. La M_adre Naturaleza _que protege los misterios de está a los ojos mortales y seres obscuros. No te lo puedo decir porque… ¡son secretos!-dio un zapateo en el suelo.

Torció el labio con una sonrisa brotándole de los labios.

-Eres débil.-sonrió.

-Que grosero.

-A mí me hace gracia-le hizo una mueca burlona.

-Pues a mí no.

-Tus días de doncella terminaron.

Pero Jack no midió el rango de sus palabras, porque ser doncella significaba algo muy distinto para ambos: debido a la época en la cual vivieron. Doncella era aquella dama que mantenía su estado de _pureza_.

-Eh…Jack.-bajo la mirada roja de tanto rubor.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-rio socarronamente.

-Doncella es otra cosa-se mordió el labio-. Idiota.

«_Hombres_» se dijo para sí misma

Jack ladeo levemente su cabeza-, eres tan extraña.

_«Niñas» _se murmuro el otro.

-Lo dice alguien que está descalzo.-soltó una leve risa, arrugando su nariz.

El albino levanto la cabeza mirándola con fingido desprecio. No tardo en coger una parte del vestido de la chica y levantarlo un poco en tan sólo un segundo. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa a la muchacha al sentir cómo su mano rápidamente ascendía un pliegue de su falda.

-¡Hey!-chilló, ya no daba más de estupefacta.

Una vez visto lo quería ver el espíritu dejó su el pliegue en su posición inicial con burlonería.

-Tienes los pies descalzos.

Arya bufó enrojecida.

-La próxima vez no dudaré en dejarte de cabeza como la primera vez. –odiaba esa sonrisa astuta.

Jack se limito a dejar ambas manos dentro de su sudadera, con aquella sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Se limitaron al mero silencio. _Viéndose. _Sin acariciar la idea de romper el silencio. Era cómodo.

-¡Hey Jack!-el grito de Bunny sólo hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-¡Cabeza hueca!-graznó el conejo-. No trajiste el arco.

Jack se volvió a él interrumpiendo su comunicación visual con Arya.

-Sí lo he traído, Canguro.-de cuclillas se puso frente del saco marrón, abrió el lazo que le anudaba y acto seguido hurgó en él-. Hug…

-¿Ves lo idiota qué eres?

-Cuida de tu boca, Aster.-comentó la muchacha, viendo cómo Jack metía completamente su cabeza en busca del _arma._

-¿Para qué necesitas un arco?-quiso saber la chica de cabellos miel.

Bunny sonrió.

-Aprenderás a valerte por ti misma, querida Arya.

-¿…q-qué…?-soltó una vocecita de impresión-. No gracias.

-Lo ha decidido Norte-dijo el espíritu invernal una vez que se ponía de pie con el fallido intento de encontrar el arco-, es para que aprendas a protegerte. No siempre estaré a tu lado.

Arya bajo la mirada viendo los pliegues de su vestido, lo había dicho con tanta mesura y a la vez honesto que sintió como su corazoncito se aceleraba suavemente.

-Yo menos. Las cosas están complicadas y sabiendo que tienes que proteger este inútil pedazo de tierra sin comunicación a otros y agregando la imagen de buena que das, resultarás presa fácil.

-Hmm…, quiero paz-levanto su dedo índice y corazón haciendo el símbolo-. He podido sobrevivir por más de doscientos años, puedo soportar unos más.

Negó vehemente con la cabeza el Guardián de la Esperanza-. Ordenes son órdenes, Arya. Y debemos acatarlas por tu seguridad y la de Jack.

Extendió una bolsa azul dejando caer en ropa masculina de la edad media.

-¿Jack peligras?-los ojos castaños de la chica se posaron suavemente en los orbes azulados del muchacho. Sintió el mismo retorcijón en el estomago; como en el taller hace cuatro semanas atrás, o cuando la espió una sola vez para garantizarse que estuviera bien y…_ahora_.

_Ahora, ahora, ahora._

-No tienes que preocuparte.

-Me preocupa-aclaró.

Jack se limito a sonreí entrecortadamente entre una turbación en su interior.

-Dejémonos de las charlas-gruño Bunny-. Arya ponte esto.-le señalo los ropajes masculinos.

-Buen chiste.-rió llevando una de sus manos a sus labios.

-¿Me has visto bromear?

El Guardián de la Diversión soltó una leve carcajada ante la pequeña discusión, prefería a la chica en vestido era algo obvio pero su lado bromista no dejo de aparecer en aquel momento, mientras se distraía dibujando destellos de escarcha con su cayado en los pliegues de la falda de Arya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡No pienso ponerme esa cosa!-era ajena a lo que sucedía.

-¿Creías que entrenarías con vestido?-Aster se largo a reír con arrogancia-, creo que estar en el bosque te ha dejado mal de la cabeza.

-Tengo trescientos cuarenta y siete años, Aster. Creo que puedo elegir por mí misma.

-¡Bien! Si eso es lo que quieres. -miro a Jack al paso que este no hacía más que sonreír ante su jugarreta-, que el mocoso te enseñe.

Jack sonrió complacido.

-Te apuesto que lo hago mucho mejor…-colocó su báculo firmemente contra la tierra.

…unos ojos amatistas le fijaron la espalda a la Madre Naturaleza, Arya sintió repentinamente ese susto que recorría su espalda, amenazándole y sin más preámbulos se acerco a la protectora imagen del Conejo.

-Enséñame.-bajó la mirada intentando contener su temblor en sus extremidades-. Ambos-agregó rápidamente. Hace más de un mes que sentía aquellas miradas observándola todo el tiempo…Arya miró inquieta a su alrededor a segundos de ser devorada por una bestia sedienta. Bunny le observó por un momento extrañado, sin dar se cuenta la chica se aferró al brazo del Guardián de la Esperanza.

-¿Ocurre algo?-la voz de Aster pareció calmarle.

-Nada, absolutamente nada.-respondió con una queda voz.

-No sabes mentir.

Giro su mirada para pillarse con un Jack semi sonriente.

-No me conoces.-masculló frunciendo sus cejas del mismo color de su cabello.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar con tus entrenamientos-notificó el conejo-, Arya tu vestido está hecho un desastre, ve a cambiarte.-le extendió los ropajes masculinos, Arya hizo una morisqueta de asco. Ahora que lo pensaba_… ¿su vestido hecho un desastre?..._

-¿Eh?-bajo la mirada para toparse con todas sus faldas cubiertas de escarcha-. ¡Jackson!-gritó apretando los puños. Aster no pudo evitar soltar carcajadas llenas de gracia por la travesura del muchacho-¡Cómo te atreves...!

Había sido un buen método para que la chica se pusiera de una vez los ropajes de entrenamiento. Jack le guiñó el ojo al conejo mientras observaban cómo Arya intentaba quitarse la nevisca de su vestido.

.

Arya salió con porte digno, frente en alto y con la palabra _orgullo_ rodeando su aura. No iba a permitir que un pooka, ni mucho menos su amigo adolescente se rieran de sus desgracias.

-Me debes un vestido-le dijo al chico alzando una ceja estricta y señalando con el dedo-. Dejen de sus bromas, no lo encuentro gracioso.

-Nosotros sí-objetó el conejo lanzándole una mirada repleta de complicidad al muchacho. Esto era épico.

-Creo que ya ha pasado el chiste hace más de media hora-Arya ya no daba más de indignada.

-¿Creías que no reíamos por eso?-sonrió Jack, arrimado a su cayado y observándole desde arriba a la chica.

-Ya veo…, pero no creo que sea por otra cosa ¿cierto?-fijo sus ojos castaños a ambos Guardianes de manera alternada.

-Te has vestido mal.

Las palabras de Bunny…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo ya sin paciencia-, sé cómo se hace.

-Tienes mal puesto todo el traje.

Esta vez Frost lo decía a su misma altura, una vez próximo a la chica cogió su chaqueta, conteniendo una carcajada.

-No te la abotonaste bien-sonrió.

-¡Es que es muy corta!-reprochó viendo los cabellos níveos del muchacho más de cerca, viendo cómo Jack le arreglaba la blusa.

-No me mires.-murmuró desviando la vista-, siento que muestro las piernas a todo el mundo.

Dios, que alguien la sacará de su vergüenza.

Pero el muchacho no había reparado en aquel detalle, una leve mirada inquisidora-aún ajustando la camisa-, le indico que la fachada no le quedaba nada de mal. Una sonrisa con algo de picardía se trazo en sus finos labios, Bunny lo notó y automáticamente un bufido de impresión soltó.

-No le des drama-el conejo se acercó repentinamente mirando la escena con curiosidad.-, es una camisa de hombre por si no te has dado cuenta.-comentó.

-Esto no se usaba en mi época, ni ahora.-gruño sintiendo el mínimo roce de los fríos dedos del Padre Invierno al ajustarle el traje.

Bunny rodeó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

-Nunca cambiarás-graznó.

Arya se tragó aquellas palabras tensando su mandíbula, definitivamente la idea de luchar no le agradaba, para peor se topo con la nívea melena del muchacho, quién seguía afanadamente arreglando la ropa masculina, cuando la levanto se topó con su azulada mirada, frente a frente a escasa distancia.

_Un encuentro de miradas aterrador y a la vez colmado de perturbación._

Arya sentía como la sangre se dilataba en sus mejillas y Jack…Jack le ocurría lo mismo ¿verdad? Se vio guiado por su reflejo en los marrones orbes de la chica, y esa media sonrisa que poco a poco tomaba posesión de sus labios…

-Es hora de aprender.-interrumpió con una voz extrañamente seria, cortando la comunicación visual…

_Quería aprender; para volverse de una vez por todas la persona tan fuerte que fue, cuando era una simple humana._

* * *

_¡Ay que lindo cómo se miran! *-*_

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias :3**

Quiero agradecerle a cada lectora que ha leído esta historia, sin su apoyo nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Este capítulo me entretuve mucho escribiendo para ustedes ^^

Quiero aclarar que no caeré en el tópico de hacer a Arya una súper y genialosa guerrera ninja de la supremacia alien. NOP, pues...hay que mantener el alma al personaje, ya que Arya no es precisamente una guerrera, nunca fue creada para eso.

Les prometo que el próximo se viene más chistoso, (algo pasa entre ambos jóvenes 7u7) y al vez triste para Norte. ¡Oh Dios! Hasta yo me odio por eso...

Me despido con un cálido abrazo de oso. Y un grande** GRACIAS.**

_Bye!_

PD: ¿reviews?


	10. Abrázame

¡Hola queridas! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, inspiradas y por supuesto activas :D

Lamento de verdad que no haya publicado con tanta continuidad, pero ahora las cosas sí se me han complicado de verdad. No sé...creo que la vida me vio muy bien, así que lamentablemente mis actualizaciones serán algo vergonzosas. No saben cuánto me desanima esto..., estaba muy bien escribiendo este Fic, y cada vez la inspiración me daba explosiones de maravillosas ideas para escribir, momentos dulces, agrios, tiernos y tristes para esta historia. Pero como ven...la vida es así, creo que me pateará bastante el trasero; no obstante...no por ello significa que dejaré la historia de Arya & Jack a medio termina **¡NO SEÑORES! **La seguiré sí o sí, aún cuando tenga que correr kilómetros para publicar o escribir en mis cuadernos o molestar a mi amiga "beta" para que los escriba (deben apoyarme para que lo haga o.ó)

**_Los personajes son de DreamWork, creados por William Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto, lamentablemente._**

**_(A excepción de uno: La melancólica Arya)_**

_Sin más preámbulo les dejo con:_

«_Abrázame»_

_._

_._

_._

Estaba confundida, mucho a decir verdad y no entendía el por qué. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, aquellos hechos que estaban empezando a fluir entorno a los Guardianes y ella. Ahora anhelaba algo más de poder para...

-Concéntrate.-dijo Bunny interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-, debes concentrarte y dar en el blanco.

-El punto es rojo-aclaró la muchacha con arco en mano, su largo cabello miel peinado en una coleta y aquella ropa masculina que terminó por adaptarse tarde o temprano.

-Bueno, pero se le dice blanco.

-Pero Bunny el punto es rojo.

-Sí, es rojo-comentó Jack arrimado a la rama de un árbol.

-¡Es lo mismo!-gritó a todo pulmón callando a ambos jóvenes que se encogían en su propio sitio por el estallido del conejo-, ¡siempre se la dicho blanco, punto!

Observó a Arya quién contenía una risa-. Dispara, son sólo diez metros.-le dijo colocando la debida atención a cada movimiento de la aprendiz, el arco en perfecta tensión, hombros en altos a la misma altura de sus brazos.

Pero Arya se sentía todo menos calmada, llevaban dos semanas en pleno entrenamiento y poco a poco perdía la delicadeza con la cual estaba acostumbrada a vivir. Parecía que le agradaba más la ropa masculina que los pesados vestidos que solía usar…pero le costaba tanto dejar sus raíces colonas.

-Relájate…-indicó Jack repentinamente a su lado. La chica sólo giro su mirada sin mover su cabeza de su sitio para asegurarse que tenía su gorra azulada bien calada.

-No la desconcentres.-cercioró el Guardián Esperanzador.

-No lo hace-contradijo la chica removiéndose en su lugar, alzando levemente la cabeza con fastidio.

-Escucha, he leído cómo lo hacen, es simple: sólo respiran calmadamente y…-colocó sus frías manos en los codos de Arya, bajándolos-, tiene que estar a la misma altura de tus hombros…

-¿Cómo aseguras que lo haré bien?-terció.

-Respira hondo, vamos-sonrió Jack con sinceridad.

Arya asintió retraída, cerró sus ojos aspirando todo el aire que sus pulmones permitieran, y luego de eso espero sólo unos breves momentos queriendo sentir el mareo por contener la respiración, fue Jack quién sin quererlo puso su mano en la zona lumbar para empujarla y que respirará de una vez. Lo hizo.

-Ahora.-indicó. Arya abrió sus ojos a segundos de haber escuchado la voz de su _amigo, _dejó ir la fecha, permitiendo que esta rompiera el aire, pero…

…no le apuntó precisamente al blanco si no al fondo del bosque.

_-_Soy pésima-resopló decepcionada.

-Puedes mejorar, no te desanimes.

Le dio leves golpecitos en su hombro derecho como manera de conciliarla, Arya sonrió alegre arrugando su nariz, al paso que se alejaba hacia el linde del bosque en busca de su flecha perdida.

Jack observó de lo lejos su figura, podría ser un "_asco" _en la arquería pero la ropa masculina no le quedaba nada de mal, se había pillado más de una vez viéndole disimuladamente como le quedaba la chaqueta, la blusa ajustada y las calzas que solía odiar porque mostraba sus piernas…sintió un leve hormigueo en la espalda al recordar sus intenciones.

Ahora que lo pensaba en las dos semanas que llevaban entrenando nunca había podido hablar un poco siquiera. Tan rápido como se alejaban para hablar o se acercaban un poco, el Canguro interrumpía.

"_-Ayudamos a Arya, no establecemos conversaciones sobre tonterías-" _solía decirle cada vez que Jack protestaba ya lejos de la dócil presencia de Ary.

_-_¿Qué miras?-las voz del conejo le pilló por sorpresa a sus pensamientos.

-Tú qué crees.-le miró por sobre su hombro con una fingida sonrisa de picardía y alzando una ceja.

Bunny soltó un bufido.

-No quiero ser…

-Fui un estúpido al no acercarme a ella en todo _ese _tiempo que estuve solo…-le interrumpió está vez más serio, volviendo a ver la figura de Arya alejarse cada vez más.

-No la recordabas, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable-la voz de Aster sonaba de extraña manera triste. Ambos veían como Arya ser perdía en el linde del Bosque, entrando a la abundancia botánica.

-Yo igual pensé lo mismo al encontrarla esa vez-declaró el conejo, cruzándose de brazos-, no hubiera permitido que ese maldito de Pitch, le hiciera daño.

Aún recordaba lo asustada que estaba, hecha un ovillo junto al obscuro agujero del Rey de las sombras…

Jack se caló aún más la gorra de su sudadera azul.

-Hay terminar con él de una vez.

Pero Bunny pareció ignorar aquellas palabras, por más que querían aquello, era imposible eliminar a Pitch.

-Una vez me preguntó por ti-sonrió suave el conejo. Los azulados orbes de Jack se abrieron con sorpresa volviéndose a él-, fue hace mucho, eso sí. Cuando recién la conocía, llevábamos quince años apenas. Era como un polluelo.

El muchacho enmudeció.

_« __¿Será cierto lo que dice?» pensó estupefacto._

-Jamás me dijo que te conocía, siempre lo ocultó-se dio media vuelta buscando sus cosas, entre ellas saco otro arco, pero esta vez más liviano y delicado-, intentaré con este, como no sabe manejar un arma. Espero que la pueda maniobrar mucho mejor.-comentó dándole fin al asunto.

Pero Jack se quedó en silencio, estaba físicamente presente en aquel lugar, pero su mente divagaba más allá.

-Ve por ella.-ordenó el conejo, el muchacho asintió casi con pereza, fue en cosa de segundos que ya estaba en los aires en busca de su _amiga._

Arya llevaba un buen tramo caminado en lo profundo del Bosque; con cada sentido a flor de piel, mirada aguda y sus cejas fruncidas con la seriedad reflejada en sus ojos castaños. Había visto algo obscuro pasar entre las sombras de los árboles, y sin fallar había dado en el blanco con su flecha, necesitaba pillar al ser que secaba sus árboles y espantaba a los animales. Debía eliminarlo sin que ambos Guardianes se diesen cuenta. Fue en ello que sintió un murmullo, con movimientos rápidos y precisos cogió una de las tantas saetas que descansaban en su espalda, una vez dejada en tensión se dispuso a matar al ser obscuro que se ocultaba tras del roble

_« ¡Cuantas veces he dicho que se alarguen de aquí!» _gritó en su mente. Disparando con habilidad sólo para asustarle. Sabía perfectamente dominar un arco, su amo le había enseñado.

_._

Pitch sonrió con cierta satisfacción al ver como poco a poco el cilindro dorado cedía ante su arenilla, era una pena pensar que la magia de la Guardiana de los Recuerdos no fuera suficiente ante la arena grisácea que formaba su súbdito. Uniéndola con la de él claro. La mueca escéptica se acrecentó aún más mientras movía una de sus piernas en vaivén, sentado casi de manera elegante sobre su trono. Sin querer acariciaba la imagen cada detalle humano de la dueña de aquellas memorias: tenía unos ojos melancólicos que contrarrestaba con la larga melena obscura, y un flequillo que cubría casi: la mayor parte de su rostro.

De repente la tenue sonrisa se le suprimió de su rostro grisáceo, al caer en cuenta que el último recuerdo visto confirmaba su teoría. La _Madre Naturaleza_ poseía un lazo con el respetado y querido _Jack Frost._

-Jack Frost-imitó Pitch con la voz del gordo doce octava veces más agudo-. Descerebrados, ningún puberto me humilla, menos haber creído mi muerte.

Se puso de pie, dando fin a su monologo repleto de odio incontenible, treinta años soportando…

…con ambas manos detrás de su respingada figura paseo por los recovecos más solitarios de su palacio: subiendo escaleras infinitas y pasando sus finos dedos por cada corcel que se anteponía en su camino. Era hora de poner en marcha el clímax de su plan.

Escabulléndose encontró uno de los túneles que le llevarían al _Bosque _y en cosa de segundos se vio rodeado por las sombras de los árboles, con la serenidad que sólo la Protectora de un lugar Sagrado lograba: _Arya._

Pero justo al momento de caminar por cada árbol y enredadera: una flecha fugaz interrumpió su camino, Pitch con indignación recorrió con la vista el trayecto de la saeta, y vio para su presencia, a un muchacho apuntarle con media sonrisa en el rostro, vio como los labios de este formaban un breve "Buu" con un brillo asesino emitido de sus ojos castaños.

_Arya._

El ente obscuro se quedo mirándola por un largo momento, con una mano detrás de su figura y otra adelante, burlándose de que la otra siquiera podía dispararle como correspondía. Soltó una carcajada repleta de ironía, dando una media vuelta se alejó a paso lento, observando como una tenue reflejo de la aún se vía a pesar de los rayos solares.

-No podrás hacer nada para protegerlos-siseó con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro-, los destruiré uno por uno, con mis propias manos si es necesario ¿ves lo que hacen con la chica? Se acaban de cavar su propia tumbar, viejo _amigo_.

.

« _¡Porque demonios eres tan débil!», _se gritó apretando su mandíbula con ira.

-¿Qué ocurre?-oyó una voz detrás de sí.

Arya se volvió ocultando su malestar, cosa que era imposible, ya que repentinamente todos los árboles del _Bosque_ se sacudieron con furor.

-Quería ver si lograba tener una buena puntería sin presiones-mintió dejando la saeta donde correspondía.

-Es ilógico lo que dices.-comentó el muchacho una vez tocando el suelo-. Jamás dispararás una flecha con calma, siempre será con presión. Es ahora que puedes mejorar, ya que…

-Lo sé, Jack-le interrumpió.

-…ahora tu vida no peligra-siguió sin prestar atención al tono de fastidiado de la muchacha.

-Sí peligra.-murmuró. Su voz perdiéndose en el cantar del _Bosque_.

Frunció una ceja sin comprender sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo el muchacho acortando la distancia entre ellos. Por lo que sabía él nadie le había contado que sus recuerdos fueran robados. Con su sola presencia el follaje era cubierto por una fina capa de hielo.

-Pienso que siempre peligramos…-Arya sin poder contenerse cohibía cada vez más.

Apretó con ímpetu su arco, con ambas manos, gesto que fue más que percibido por el joven Guardián, momentos como este Arya deseaba sacar todo su orgullo y pedirle que se dejará con sus bromas.

_Silencio…un incomodo silencio se posó entre cada detalle del Bosque. Por un largo momento._

Cuando ya se volvía insoportable para la pobre chica, abrió sus labios con la intención de gritarle que se dejará con sus jugueterías; pero…Jack se adelanto, dando un paso temeroso acorto el resto de distancia que existía en ellos, así, con torpeza abrazó a la _Protectora del Bosque._ Envolviendo sus brazos cubiertos por su sudadera azul en el cuello de Arya, _sin querer_ apegándola más a él. Sintió el aroma de Bosque en sus cabellos miel y el tintineo de su corazón romperle el pecho. Sonrió con burlonería al ver lo tensa que estaba bajo sus brazos.

-Oh, no me digas que nunca te han abrazado.-rió con gracia, susurrándole en el oído.

Arya se quedó de una sola pieza.

_« Idiota…»_ pensó la chica.

Y como manera de querer ponerle nervioso-si existía esa probabilidad claro- cubrió su torso con sus delgados brazos. Fundiendo su rostro en su pecho, casi en el hueco de su gélido cuello, dejando escapar un suave sonido de desahogo de sus labios.

_¡Pobre de él que sintió su cálida piel en contacto con la suya!_

Ahora fue el chico quién se quedo rígido al sentir su respiración en su cuello. Constantemente.

_«Demonios»_

El espíritu invernal abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como la chica se apegaba a él, sentía cada detalle de su _delicado_ cuerpo, cada _minucioso_ detalle y maldición lo tartamudo que se volvieron sus movimientos, levanto la cabeza mirándola pávido: sólo veía la mollera de su cabeza donde nacía su larga coleta.

¿Y sí la apretaba más a él? Una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus fríos labios al sentir que esta le apretaba titubeante su sudadera, pidiéndole que la abrazase más.

_Jack…_

Cerró sus ojos guiándose por el simple sentimiento que comenzaba a inundar su pecho. Era desesperante, cómo su algo quisiera salir de su interior, picaneándole de manera molesta, la atrajo con mayor fuerza, permitiéndose dejar su mejilla contra la de ella. Y dejar sus labios próximos a su cuello…

_Arya…_

_No se cansaba de pronunciar el nombre en sus pensamientos._

-Ejem.

Ambos se separaron como un par de adolescentes nerviosos.

-No quisiera interrumpir su…momento-miró lo incomodo que se había puesto Jack y las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica-…Te pedí que vinieras a buscar a Arya, no a hacerle "caricias"-el conejo los observaba con un ojo inquisidor.

_Había sido mala idea molestarse de modo mutuo, porque en cierta forma, el abrazo había sido increíblemente reconfortadle. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección…sin dudas a la perfección._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¿Qué opinan? Pasará algo o son puras ideas mías 7u7

Como ya he aclarado, las cosas serán poco a poco, no quiero que los personajes se enamoren de inmediato. Le quita lo sádico y agrio a mi opinión, y para mí me encantan esos gustitos. Que el amor duela y se recubra con una fina capa de ternura. Pero de verdad no se me da lo miel, para nada. Aún estoy en duda de hacer esto amoroso :/

De antemano MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LECTORAS, tanto a las antiguas como a las recientes que se unen al grupo. Son muy lindas y se lo _agradezco del alma._

_Nos vemos en el próximo cpaítulo, espero subirlo cuanto antes posible... bye! Cuídense._

_Abrazos de osos._

_Pd: ¿Reviews?_


	11. Los miedos de Norte

¡Aloha again!

Bueno queridas lectoras, aquí me tienen nuevamente molestándolas con un nuevo episodio de este intento de fic xD

Sólo les puedo decir que desde este capítulo las cosas se desarrollan de manera rápida, es decir que desde este momento (un cap más) son los "momentos" felices o tranquilos para los personajes, pues nada es de color rosa ¿verdad? Y es algo obvio decirles que no quiero abusar mucho de esta historia que me tiene atrapada. Y como "adelanto" habrán muchas lágrimas, peleas (son mis partes favoritas), heridas y hasta por que no situaciones algo tiernas. **No les digo más jaja**.

**_Los personajes son de DreamWork, creados por William Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto, lamentablemente._**

**_(A excepción de uno: La melancólica Arya)_**

**_Sin más preámbulos les dejo con:_**

**_"Miedos de Norte"_**

.

_Norte._

El Guardián de las Maravillas corría con ímpetu por cada recoveco del anciano Bosque, ambas espadas en mano, y el horrible sentimiento que las sombras tomaban posesión de lo que debían proteger hace décadas.

—¡Deprisa…!—fue lo único que pudo gritar antes de ver cómo Tooth era rodeada por millares de corceles…negros y grises.

_«¿Grises?»_

Pero aquello no importaba ¿verdad? Debía protegerla, ¡debía hacer algo!

Pero sus pies no respondieron, con horror vio sus pies pegados a la tierra como si dedos articulados emergieran de está intentando ahogarlo en lo más profundo del Bosque. Hizo intentos de desprenderse de tan maldito agarre, pero nada…veía, veía a Tooth caer.

—¡Norte, ayúdame!—el grito áspero desespero aún más al pobre Guardián que miraba a cada punto del Bosque intentando llamar a los demás, intentando zafarse de las raíces. Pero fue demasiado tarde, los corceles negros y grises no tardaron en rodearla por completo sumiéndola a sus más obscuros miedos, escuchaba…el tétrico sonido de sus gritos de auxilio.

—¡NO!

—¡Rápido, Norte!—Jack completamente ajeno por lo que pasaba el pobre hombre se dispuso ir por su cuenta a ayudar a la Reina de las Hadas, pero…

…cuando pudo acercarse lo suficiente para destruir con un relámpago de hielo el torbellino de pesadillas: una figura encapuchada, tétrica y sin alma, lanzó una saeta cortando los aires. Sin previas interrupciones, está atravesó con fiereza el delgado pecho del joven Guardián.

Y de repente, todo fue sumido a un color carmín. Con el sonido de unos sollozos femeninos.

—¿Ves? Hombre de la Luna no los protege. —Norte giró donde provenía aquella voz con ira. Frunciendo las cejas y apretando los puños con impaciencia, sentía el dolor lacerante cortarle el pecho al ver…

…sus ojos se quebraron al ver a Arya tirada en el piso con expresión de estar poco a poco sumida a la eterna muerte—, no los cuido. Sólo observa desde cielo y nunca brinda apoyo—murmuró al final dejando caer su cabeza y soltar un último suspiro. Un leve gemido escapaba de sus labios de sufrimiento.

Decidido a responderle, camino un paso hacia ella a segundos de ser llevado a otro lugar; cayendo de bruces al suelo.

_Estaba en una pesadilla. _

Apretó sus puños al momento de escuchar la risa de Pitch resonar en el Palacio de las Sombras.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí—sonrió dando una leve reverencia ante el hombre—. ¿Tus Guardianes? Oh…acabo de recordar que los destruí ¿verdad que fue sencillo?—le fijo una mirada llena de alegría a un ser encapuchado. No le respondió.

—No es de muchas palabras—comentó al ver qué Norte aún seguía con la mirada puesta en el frío suelo, conteniendo su tristeza e ira en sus puños—. Es una pena…—se arrodillo ante él burlándose—, es una pena que Manny no les ayudara ¿acaso no son lo suficientemente importantes?

Las risas resonaron con más intensidad en los tímpanos del pobre hombre quien con el corazón hecho trizas repetía una y otra vez la muerte de Tooth y Jack.

—No te asustes…—la voz de Pitch le resonaba en sus oídos, seguido por una risa llena de alegría agria.

—Qué quieres de mí. —Norte alzo la mirada poniéndose de pie con dignidad—¡Quién te ha permitido al husmear en mis sueños!—gritó apretando sus puños.

—Oh, no te encolerices. Es preferible que no me hagas enojar panzón-sonrió. Miró al ser encapuchado, fue cosa de segundos que sintió con tanto realismo una arenilla blanquecina apretarle su pie izquierdo, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo—. Este es mi mundo Norte, y sólo he venido a visitarte para negociar con vuestra cortesía.-Pitch se inclino leve ante él.

—Jamás lograrás lo que te propones.—Norte hacía intentos de mantenerse inquebrantable ante el dolor de aquella presión de su pie-. Nunca lo lograrás mientras estemos para protegerlos.

—¿Y tú crees que me refería a esos engendros de sus creyentes?

Norte fijo su mirada en el ser encapuchado que estaba a su derecha—¿Un ayudante nuevo?-dijo con ironía— ¿Qué hiciste para obligarlo a unirte a ti? Veo que tus planes son poco originales, Pitchner.

El Rey de las Pesadillas se llevó una de sus manos detrás de su respingada figura, dándole un análisis a su acompañante.

—Será el dolor de cabeza para Jack…—murmuró, al paso que veía los ojos de Norte abrirse con desconcierto—. Justo por eso, te he traído hasta aquí. ¿Reconoces esto, Norte?—extendió el cilindro dorado de los recuerdos de _Arya_. La imagen de una chica con mirada triste y melena obscura fue lo único que robo todo el campo visual del Guardián.

—Mi objetivo es dañarlo, hacer que lo único que quede de él no sean más que recuerdos de sus gritos de auxilio y sus ojos sin vida. Creo que no quieres eso ¿cierto, Norte?—su expresión despreocupada encolerizo al espíritu de las Maravillas, este con intentos de no mostrar su dolor se levantó lo suficiente para encarar al ser obscuro.

—Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo, Pitch—observó al esclavo que calaba aún más la capa—, no sé qué habrás hecho para asegurarlo que esta por el buen camino, pero sólo te diré una cosa: No lastimes a Jack.

Sonrió con ironía—. No me asustas, panzón. Cuida de tus Guardianes, me encargaré que cada uno no vuelva abrir los ojos en cada alba…—el Coco se dio media vuelta dispuesto a dar por terminada la conversación. Era imposible negociar, sin antes de dar una breve pausa a su marcha:

—Piénsalo, sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de dañar al puberto que tanto cuidan. No tengo intenciones destruir sus días, ni dañar a los niños. Sólo quiero verlos caer uno por uno, sobre todo a Frostbite. —Hizo una leve pausa—. Pero no lo haré si quieres…—miró por sobre su hombro la mirada angustiada de Norte. Para él aquel muchacho se había convertido en su familia y lo veía al igual que un hijo, la imagen de verlo sufrir y arquearse del dolor lo espantaba terriblemente.

— ¿Dime que exiges?—sintió como la arenilla blanquecina dejaba de tensar, y un alivio se escapó de sus labios, a segundos de ver cómo el ser se sentaba en lo que parecía ser un trono— ¡Siempre te aseguras de destruir la paz existente!—exclamó en un repentino ataque de ira.

—Sólo quiero matar el tiempo libre. —sonrió—. Vida por vida.

Norte se quedó de una sola pieza al escuchar aquellas palabras acompañadas por un tono de burla. No podía estar hablando en serio.

—¿Qué…que quieres decir? —sostuvo la mirada amatista en todo tiempo.

—Lo que planeo hacer no es de tu preocupación; sólo te diré que cuides de Jack. Será el primero en caer o posiblemente el último. Vida por vida—repitió.

—Puedes sacrificarte por él, como lo hizo intentado _"destruirme"_ —movió sus dedos haciendo las comillas—o ver cómo se tuerce del dolor acompañado de la linda Arya por destruir estas memorias, te creía más audaz y fuerte. Mírate ahora, aterrado por no querer que el chico salga herido.—frunció la nariz con dureza.

—Al menos algo es seguro, te has vuelto un poco más inteligente—se burló el Guardián de las Maravillas con media sonrisa cargada de ironía—, pero la utilizas mal. No caeré en tus absurdos trucos Pitchner.

El Coco se encogió de hombros restándole importancia —. Espero que no clames el día cuando veas lo que he tenido preparado por estos treinta años. Ahora he venido sin piedad.

Black sin más preámbulos se esfumó en el mismo aire sofocante que componía el palacio de las sombras. El esclavo dio una última mirada al Guardián, indicando su muñeca le sonrió.

«_No te quites el amuleto que traes en tu muñeca, cuando despiertes» _

Norte por su naturaleza, se había quedado tenso al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras tan fugaces en su mente, dio un paso hasta el ser encapuchado, pero al momento de hacerlo se vio en su cuarto. Sintiendo el aire polar entrar a sus anchas por la ventana, aquello le había extrañado considerablemente, no sólo por la pesadilla en la cual se había atrapado aquella noche, o por las gotas de sudor que derramaban en su predominante frente, sino porque no recordaba haber dejado la ventana abierta…

.

—_Jack.—la voz de su madre le sacó de sus intenciones burlonas—, quiero que te comportes como un adulto en la fiesta. _

_El muchacho torció su labio irritado, al paso que observaba como su hermana le lanzaba una mirada curiosa—. No quiero ir._

—_Lástima que no se puede decidir, es la fiesta del Solsticio de Verano. Hay que agradecer por las cosechas cariño._

_Pero el chico de orbes castañas parecía no escuchar, odiaba esas fiestas aburridas donde estaban más de dos horas clamando al cielo por los alimentos. Era aburrido, horriblemente aburrido. Lo único interesante era cuando hombres y mujeres bailaban alrededor de la hoguera, pero aún así no le atraía para nada aquella "celebración"._

_Una mujer joven y de cabello corto apareció en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina, sonreía de extraña manera._

—_Ve a vestirte, tu padre no tardará en llegar. Debemos estar listos, además iremos con la familia de Arya tenemos que ser puntuales._

Al cabo de unos minutos salió un muchacho de dieciocho años vestido con un humilde traje, zapatos, pantalones de tela marrón y un lienzo en su mano izquierda.

—_Mama._

_La mujer con afán arreglaba la blusa inmaculada de Emma, mientras de paso le hacía una que otra cosquilla. Alzo la mirada para toparse con el muchacho torciendo su labio con molestia._

—_No…—se rasco su nuca nervioso—, no pude arreglarme el…_

_Ellen, como se llamaba la mujer, se levantó de la posición en la cual se encontraba y admiró de reojo a su hijo tan crecido. En silencio abotonó la chaqueta sin mangas, con cierto aire de melancolía. Nunca había visto al chico tan enojado por una tradición de la aldea._

_Aprovechando el momento, Jack dirigió una leve mirada llena de gracia hacia su pequeña hermana, puso ambos dedos en su boca tirando de ella horizontalmente._

—_¡Mira Emma!—la pequeña se atragantó en sus propias risas—¿quién crees que soy?_

_La muchachita se largó a reír más deprisa, sus carcajadas coreadas por las de su hermano._

—_¡Jackson!_—_le reprimió su madre poniendo ambos brazos en jarras—. ¡No te burles del señor John!_

_Jack esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Perdón mama, pero son sólo bromitas sin importancia. —decía esta vez, encogiéndose. Y haciendo muecas cada vez más animalescas y con extraños sonidos imposibles de descifrar por ella._

_La madre le miró ceñuda, estaba al tanto que el señor John tenía la boca demasiado grande, pero no por ello permitiría que su hijo hiciera jugarretas al respecto._

—_No quiero volver a repetir lo dicho: Nada de bromas. Hoy es un día importante y como tal deben ser niños buenos._

_Pero sus palabras apenas y fueron escuchadas por sus dos hijos, Jack no tardó en abalanzarse hacia su querida hermana y hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, esta, intentado evadir sus manos, reía con frenesí._

—_¡No, Jack!—decía intentando escapar la pequeña—¡No, no, no!_

—_No me detendré, así que no intentes escapar de mis garras—sonreía mientras la cogía entre sus brazos._

_Y en un segundo la muchachita estaba sentada en los hombros de su hermano._

—_¡Mami, he crecido!—gritó alzando sus brazos admirada por los ojos castaños de su progenitora._

—_Me alegro, cariño. —le dijo la mujer con el alma en un hilo. Temía que se cayese la pequeña._

—¿Qué piensas?_—_la voz de Arya le sacó de sus recuerdos. Jack, incorporándose, acomodó su espalda en el tronco del sauce en cual se encontraban, negando de manera leve.

Se había desconectado completamente de la realidad, tanto que había cerrado sus ojos y una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios. La muchacha de cabellos miel le observaba con curiosidad, mientras que…sin querer acariciaba con sus orbes castañas los rasgos del muchacho. Estaba algo ruborizada por quedarse atrapada entre sus facciones. Sobre todo su mandíbula bien definida…

—Bunny acaba de irse ¿sabes? —dijo en un tono nervioso la chica.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se molestó por querer un descanso?—murmuró viendo hacia distintos puntos del Bosque.

Arya negó con la cabeza, al paso que abrazaba sus piernas algo titubeante.

—Norte le pidió que fuese al polo. Un hada de Tooth trajo el mensaje y quiso que ambos fueran, pero…—bajo la mirada algo culpable—, temió que me ocurriera algo. Y prefirió dejarme con…contigo.

Los orbes de Arya cambiaron radicalmente a un azulado impresionante, debido a que no podía controlar sus emociones y por ende la energía que emitía el joven Guardián y sin querer sus ojos la captaban.

—Aún creo que no me has dicho por qué realmente cambian de color—Jack se caracterizaba por ser un chico demasiado curioso y cuando las respuestas que le eran dadas no lo saciaban, era capaz de descubrir por si mismo esas rebuscadas respuestas.

—Captan la energía. —respondió un tanto incomoda la chica, cogiéndose un poco de cabello miel—. Es cómo si la tomarán prestada…

—¿Prestada?—el espíritu invernal alzó una ceja incrédulo—¿Tus ojos tienen vida?

—Jack—soltó un suspiro de irritación—, soy un espíritu que puede controlar la energía interna de un ser—se atrevió a tocar el pecho del muchacho con su dedo índice, debido a que estaban bastante cerca—. Puedo controlarla de manera especial, quitándole o proporcionársela a seres. Mis ojos adquieren esa habilidad…, ahora mismo…te quito energía porque han cambiado.

Jack se inclinó levemente, atreviéndose a observar su sonrojado rostro.

—Mmm…—se llevó sus dedos hacia su mentón al igual que Norte—. Cuando lo necesites, hazlo. No me importa regalarte algo de…—desvió la mirada azulina—…eso o lo que sea.

Arya le sonrió alegre, casi con una ternura indescifrable; automáticamente Jack sintió una calada en el estomago. Casi jadeó.

Dejó el cayado sobre sus piernas, colocando su cabeza apoyada por sus dos manos—. ¿Sabes variar tus tiros ahora?

Arya asintió frenética ante la inquisición de su viejo amigo. Jack por unos breves momentos la observó, su mirada ascendiendo para detenerse en su rostro y sin poder negarse hasta sus orbes cambiantes, sintió un retorcijón horrible.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber la muchacha ladeando su cabeza.

—Na…nada.

_«Silencio ¡¿por qué demonios terminamos siempre en silencio?!» graznó en su mente el chico._

De un salto se puso de pie, impulsado por el gélido viento de finales de otoño. Jack colocando su cayado en su hombro le regaló una sonrisa socarrona a la muchacha que se mantenía sentada o sobre sus piernas. Le ofreció su pálida mano como punto de apoyo para levantarse.

—Tómala. —ensanchó su sonrisa.

Con timidez Arya dejó su mano sobre la de este, sobresaltándose por la frialdad y con un mínimo esfuerzo ya estaba de pie. Soltando sus manos inmediatamente. Sentía un pudor horrible a su lado.

—Gracias, Overland.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que la muchacha y el albino habían pronunciado alguna palabra para evitar el crudo silencio que se colaba entre ellos. La verdad ya había sido dicha y el ambiente se había vuelto repentinamente silencioso, como si ambos se hubiesen encerrado en sus mentes para no salir de aquel silencioso trance. Arya -con sus manos unidas frente a su regazo- le daba miradas cargadas de timidez a quien había sido su mejor amigo en la antigüedad, quien parecía ajeno a cualquiera de sus intentos de volver su atención hacia ella.

No faltó mucho para que el juguetón Guardián se alzase en uno de los árboles circundantes, como si se aburriese del suelo que pisaba.

—Creo que esto se pone peor, Arya—dijo en un murmuro, sin observarla aún. La muchacha de cabellos castaños no respondió solo emitió un suave suspiro antes de alzar repentinamente su rostro hacia el cielo.

—Jack…—dijo sin más, llamando la atención del padre invierno. Quien solo se detuvo para observarla con curiosidad. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los cambiantes orbes de la muchacha, quienes reflejaban su preocupación; el clima no le permitió decir palabra, ya que la lluvia se dejó caer con fuerza, empapando de inmediato las ropas de ambos muchachos. Arya lanzó un pequeño gritito antes de estallar en carcajadas, coreada por las suaves carcajadas de Jack; ambos corrieron para resguardarse de la fuerte llovizna, justo bajo varios árboles antiguos quienes de inmediato se juntaron un poco más para proteger a su ama.

Siguieron riendo, como si un par de locos se tratase, sin darse cuenta que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus manos se rozaran en un intento de unión. Arya ahogó una última carcajada antes de percatarse que la presencia de Jack sobre la tierra húmeda había formado una fina capa de hielo. Fina, pero resbaladiza. Jack revolvió su cabello justo cuando Arya se aferraba a su brazo libre, dando un suave gritito. Se había resbalado y su único apoyo era el cuerpo de su antiguo amigo; Jack, inmóvil, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde Arya envolvía con sus brazos el suyo propio, en un gesto tierno y cariñoso. Ella no sabía cuánto ese pequeño toque había sacado a colación en su mente, pero se podía ver que ella también entraba en razón de su actuar, ya que sus mejillas se volvían de un intenso carmesí antes de esbozar una sonrisa en disculpa. Por una extraña razón, eso entibió su corazón frío...

* * *

¿Les gusto el capítulo?

_Como ven aquí se explicó más de Arya, porque en realidad se ocultan demasiadas cosas sobre ella y el misterioso Bosque. _

_Muchas gracias a estas dulzuras por comentar:_

**-FernandaWarriorPrincesss**

******-d**amelifrost

**-Ami 142**

**-Deipris**

**-eve-tsuki94**

**-MartaMasked**

**-Sexy Anon 7u7**

**¡Son mi adoración! **=D

Cuídense mucho, no beban tanto y ¡abrazos de oso!

PD: ¿reviews? 7u7


End file.
